


Heather, Harry, and the Philosopher's Stone (Year 1)

by bushViperCutie



Series: Heather Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Professors, POV Female Character, Quidditch, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Follow Heather Potter (Harry’s often forgotten twin sister) through their Hogwarts years starting with year 1!(Made for Pro Snape Fandom)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heather Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting might change a few times throughout the chapters but will eventually stay the same for the rest of year 1

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Up! Get up! Now!” Petunia banged on the small cupboard door.

Heather jolted awake at the sound of her aunt’s voice. It was dark, as she opened her eyes, searching for the small amount of light that usually seeped through between the door to the cupboard and the frame around it. Careful not to hit her head on the slanted ceiling, she sat up, looking down at her sleeping twin brother.

“Harry,” Heather groaned, shoving his shoulders. He did not stir. The cupboard they called their room was tiny, fitting only a small bed, hardly big enough for the both to share anymore. Heather was pressed up against the wall opposite the door, while Harry was pressed against it. Shoving him harder, Heather managed to climb over him, opening the door and tumbling out onto the cold wooden floor.

“Harry, wake up already!” She grabbed his ankles and tugged him off the bed. Harry woke as his body fell the few inches from the bed.

“I’m up!” He reached back inside their room for the glasses he always set on the shelf above their pillows.

Heather stood up and dragged her feet into the kitchen, where Petunia waited, hands on her hips. She reached for a spatula and shoved it into Heather’s hands.

“Now,” she said, “I want a nice big pile of bacon on this plate by the time Dudley comes downstairs.” Turning her eyes slightly to the right, she continued, “and from you, I want pancakes.” She pushed passed Heather and Harry – who was now standing behind his twin, “and don’t eat anything!”

They stood still, listening as their aunt Petunia ascended the stairs. This morning was a very familiar type of morning for the them. Balloons hovered around the kitchen table and a cake sat patiently on the countertop beside the fridge. The twins gathered around the stove and started on their tasks. Soon a pile of fresh bacon and pancakes piled high on two ornate plates.

They set the plates down on the kitchen table just in time for Dudley to come barreling down the stairs and running to the mountain of presents that seemed to grow with every year. Heather hoped, in that moment, as Harry turned to her to roll his sleepy eyes, for the presents to topple over and burry their cousin. Maybe a good concussion or memory loss would make him less of a pest towards them.

Uncle Vernon waddled into the kitchen, beaming at his son, and then scowling at the two of them. “Quit staring and get dressed! Been up for nearly an hour and still in your pajamas?” He sat at the table, reaching for the pancakes.

“Dudey, come sit at the table and have your breakfast before we get to the presents,” Petunia sat at the opposite end of the table, pinching her son’s cheeks as he joined.

Dudley slid his empty plate away while dragging the plate of bacon to replace it. Heather elbowed Harry to follow her. They walked back to their room as Dudley started complaining about the exact number of gifts he was receiving.

After taking turns in their room, they were dressed and ready to scavenge for the leftovers they highly doubted existed. They sat at the now abandoned table and split the last pancake and 3 bacon slices. The house phone rang next to where Petunia stood admiring her large son as he ripped open present after present. She answered, and after a few moments frowned and glared down at Heather and Harry. Slamming the phone back down she turned and crossed her arms, facing her husband.

“Mrs. Figg’s just canceled! Now what?”

“No!” Dudley stood, looking to his father to save his birthday. “Let’s leave them here! I don’t want them coming along! Don’t take them!”

Petunia placed her long skeletal hands on Dudley’s round cheeks and squeezed, “I’m sorry sweetums. But their babysitter just canceled,” and with a venomous voice continued, “we have to.”

“We don’t need a babysitter!” Heather protested but was quickly shut up by Harry’s foot to her shin.

“Shhh!” Harry turned back to watch how the situation continued to unfold. They hadn’t left anywhere but school in over two months. The last place they had been, beside out in their front and back yards to rake leaves and mow the lawn, was the store and only for a minute.

Heather knew Harry wanted to go somewhere, and truthfully, she did too, but not with the Dursleys, and especially not with Dudley and his stupid friend Piers. They both LOVED watching how easily Harry and her could bruise, though she never gave them the satisfaction of watching her cry about it. That was something she saved for when not even Harry could see.

Dudley screwed his face up and started wailing, hoping to get his way, but eventually just stood angrily, stomping the ground as Vernon and Petunia continued discussing all the places they couldn’t leave them for fear of having their very nice things ruined.

Seconds later the bell rang, and Dudley sighed very heavily. He knew now that his friend had arrived, and the situation not yet resolved, that Heather and Harry would indeed be tagging along. Piers was let in and almost instantly ran over to knock Harry out of his chair. Heather stood, ready to push back but Piers just laughed as Harry picked himself back up, not amused.

After letting Petunia and Piers’ mom talk, Vernon started herding them into the car. He gave the twins a warning look, as if daring them to try anything funny. Heather looked to Harry and rolled her eyes, shoving him aside so she could sit in the back row, leaving him to suffer next to Piers for the entire ride to the zoo.

Once at the zoo, the morning had turned quite enjoyable for the twins. They walked strategically behind the Dursleys and talked quietly enough to have them almost forget they even existed. Almost. It was during lunch that Vernon and Petunia had the burden of remembering the two extra children they had to feed. Buying the cheapest food, Vernon sighed angrily and handed over the ticket with their order number, instructing them to sit near but not AT their table.

After eating the dollar hot dogs, they followed Dudley and Piers into the reptile house. Heather ran past the two boys and headed directly to the snake tanks. Harry followed close, jumping over Dudley’s outstretched foot, and came to a halt next to his twin sister.

“Harry, look!” Heather was jumping up and down excitedly. “Look at how small it is!”

“Pretty cute,” Harry looked up at the snake’s description tag. “Though for someone who loves snakes, you hardly care about their details.”

Heather laughed, walking to the next snake tank. “It hardly matters where they are from or what their technical name is. All I need to know is how big and how cute.”

“I think you’d be afraid if you actually had one as a pet.”

“Not true!” Heather gasped, punching his’s shoulder. “I bet you would though.”

Harry followed her to the next tank, and the next, until they stopped at the last one in the reptile house. Heather was enjoying watching it sleep, its nose nuzzled under one of its coils, when Dudley’s meaty hands found her shoulder and forcibly moved her away for a better look at the sleeping snake.

Harry gestured to his spot, offering it to her but she just frowned. If she could she’d grab Dudley’s hair and pull him away manually but the looming threat of her uncle stopped her. The last time she had taken out her rage on Dudley, her AND Harry had slept outside in the backyard for a whole month last summer. She still hated mosquitos with a burning passion and shuddered at the thought of having to deal with them again.

“Make it move!” Dudley banged on the glass. Piers pushed Harry away and joined in on the assault. Vernon walked over and tapped on the glass, Petunia at his arm.

“Maybe it’s dead,” Petunia offered. Pulling her husband towards the exit doors. Dudley growled and backed away. Piers pulled his face off the glass and shoved passed the twins, separating them.

The twins moved back in front of the tank. Heather sighed and rested her elbow on Harry’s shoulder. Shaking her head, she brushed the smudges away with her sleeve, leaving the glass nice and clear again.

The snake lifted his head at that. Harry stood up straighter and pointed at the snake for Heather to notice. The snake pointed its snout at the Dursleys and looked up at the ceiling, as if attempting an eye roll. Heather gasped quietly. Harry was just as shocked.

“I know,” Harry got closer to the tank.

Heather watched as the snake got closer to the glass as well. She turned her head suddenly, as she heard her brother start hissing in a low whisper. She blinked at him, not sure whether to laugh at his dorkiness or step away lest she catch his momentary insanity. She did neither, however, as she saw the snake shake its head vigorously at Harry. Heather blinked, unable to believe her eyes as she watched Harry and the snake communicate with hisses and nods. She was about to snap Harry out of it when Piers ran behind her and called for his friend to come over. The twins leapt away from the tank just in time to avoid getting crushed by their overexcited cousin.

“Out of the way!” Dudley laughed and clapped at the snake’s startled move away from the glass.

The twin’s leap backwards was uncoordinated and had them stumbling over each other. Heather managed to stay upright as Dudley pressed his face to the tank, but Harry had landed on his butt, on what he realized was very moist stone grounds.

A split second later, Dudley’s laughter turned into a gargled scream as he fell face first into the tank’s small pond. Heather pulled Harry up as fast as she could. He adjusted his glasses, watching with astonishment as the snake slithered down to the stone grounds, nodded once in their direction, and headed out the open exit door. Heather’s grip on Harry’s arm could not have been tighter as the giant snake slid passed her feet.

Dudley’s banging brought them back to reality. Piers was screaming and pointing, jumping up and down in front the tank that now contained a very trapped Dudley. Vernon and Petunia ran back after hearing all the commotion. Vernon stood silently, watching his son slap the glass viciously, holding his swaying wife upright. Just as the zoo director came rushing in to open the tank, Vernon turned to the twins, face red and swollen, unable to say a word through his clenched jaw.

Heather knew they’d get blamed for it all somehow and would end up being punished for the remainder of school plus the entirety of the soon-approaching summer break. Harry only stared at the now empty tank, unable to wrap his head around the glorious thing that just happened.


	2. The Letters

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

It was well into summer break now as Heather and Harry continued their very awful punishment of getting up every morning at 5am to clean and tidy the entire house, starting with the front yard. The sun had just started to rise as they combined their piles of leaves into a massive one and moved on inside.

After dusting the hall, vacuuming the living room, mopping the kitchen, and scrubbing the laundry tiles, the ground floor was done. Heather and Harry paused momentarily to catch their breaths, before starting everyone’s breakfast.

“Ew, what smells?” Heather started sniffing around, taking big whiffs around Harry.

“Not me! Smell over there,” he jerked his head towards the sink.

Heather walked over and opened one of the metal pots in the sink. “Oh! Yuck.”

Petunia walked in then, catching Heather. “Little Miss Nosey,” she walked over to her and took the lid from her hand. “These are your school uniforms. I’m not done dying them,” she sealed the pot again and shooed Heather away.

Vernon, now sitting at the table, unfolded the morning paper and grunted for Dudley to get the mail.

“Harry! You get it.” Dudley waved a greasy sausage in Harry’s direction.

“You get it,” Harry kicked at Heather’s heels.

She walked over, dodging Dudley’s Smelting stick on the way to the door. She looked through the mail quickly and noticed two odd looking letters. They were thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment with a red wax seal. Turning it over she gasped. Her name and address were written in emerald-green ink. She turned over the other identical letter and saw Harry had one too!

“Hurry up!” Uncle Vernon called from the kitchen.

Heather handed over the other letters and placed Harry’s envelope next to his plate. He stared at it. He picked it up and looked at Heather, who looked ecstatic and mouthed ‘I know’ as if sensing how confused he was. He looked at his name and the address listed, then turned it over and ran his fingers over the ‘H’ in the red wax. Heather was half-way through opening her envelope when Dudley spoke up suddenly.

“They both have something! Mail!” A large chunk of sausage flew out of his mouth and onto the table.

Vernon moved faster than the twins had ever seen him move in all their life. He leaned over the table and ripped the letters out of their hands.

“OW!”

“That’s ours!”

“Who would ever write to you two,” Petunia sneered, peering over Vernon’s shoulder. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

Vernon hissed inward, “No!” They looked at each other and then at the twins.

“What is it! What’d they do?” Dudley looked excited.

Vernon and Petunia stared at each other, disgusted looks on their faces.

“Give us our letters. They’re addressed to us!” Heather made a move to snatch them back, but Vernon held them out of reach.

“I want to see! Dad, let ME see!”

“Out! Everyone out! Dudley go play. You two – “

“Vernon! Look!” Petunia held an envelope up for him to read, “They know where they sleep…” Her voice trailed. They both suddenly started looking around, eyeing the windows suspiciously.

Vernon shook his head and continued. “Go to Dudley’s second bedroom.”

Heather and Harry turned to each other. Did they hear him right?

“My bedroom?!” Dudley started fake crying, but his mother did not notice, her attention focused on shutting the windows and closing the curtains.

“No, its now theirs.” Vernon got up and started pacing in the living room, a hand on his chin.

Dudley and the twins left them to talk among themselves. Dudley ran upstairs and started moving all his precious toys from his second bedroom to his first one, wailing and shouting while he did. It only took one trip to move everything they owned from the cupboard downstairs to their new bedroom.

There was only one bed, and eyeing each other carefully, they both ran to it, jumped and crashed against each other. Harry fell off, leaving Heather the winner. Smiling, she stretched out.

“Tomorrow night I get the bed.” Harry left the room to go drag their old mattress up. After only a minute, he came back. “Help me!” He watched her get up and ready herself to pull on his mark. Almost suddenly the mattress gave way. They settled down and listened to Dudley’s exasperated cries for the rest of the day.

The next morning everyone sat at the table in silence. When the mail slot opened, Vernon ordered Dudley to get it. Heather raised her eyebrows at Harry, clearly surprised. Dudley huffed, still upset at his parent’s distance, and stomped over to the door.

Almost immediately Dudley yelled at the top of his lungs, “Ms. H Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive – “

Vernon was already on him, wrestling the letters away. Just as fast as the letters were out of Dudley’s hands, they were in Heather’s. By the time he noticed his fists were empty, Heather had reached Harry shoving the envelope into his hand. Harry tore it open with his teeth.

“No!” Petunia appeared out of nowhere taking the letters and handing them over to her out-of-breath husband.

Sitting down, he dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a napkin. “ROOMS,” he huffed.

Everyone listened, unable to believe Vernon had just ran from the kitchen to the entrance hall and back. Dudley stomped on every step, hating what his summer had turned into. The twins closed the door and sat on the bed, planning for the next morning.

“Look! Dudley’s old alarm clock…” Heather dusted it off.

“I hope it doesn’t sound too loud. Though I don’t remember ever hearing it any morning.”

“I hope it works.” she handed the clock to Harry and watched him set the time.

“Now to just wait for the day to end.” He looked up at her with determined eyes. “We’re reading those letters. No matter what.”

Heather smiled and bumped his shoulder gently. “We’re gonna read those letters like they were the only letters we have ever received EVER in our lives.”

Harry laughed at that and stretched out on the bed. She moved down onto their old mattress and pulled out her book. After half a day of daydreaming Harry fell asleep, soon followed by Heather after marking her page.

Before the alarm could ring the next morning, Heather and Harry were dressed and ready to wait outside for the mail truck. They crept down the stairs in the dark, afraid to turn on the lights and give away their plan. Harry lead the way and just before he stepped off the stairs Heather pulled him back with such force he screamed.

“Aaahh – ”

“AAAAAAHHHHH!”

That wasn’t his voice, Harry thought. He looked down and to his horror, he saw Vernon’s eyes wide open and staring up at them from the floor. He looked like a larvae or large thrashing grub as he struggled out of the sleeping bag he was in.

Lights clicked on and they were immediately yelled at and scolded. After thirty minutes Vernon demanded tea to refresh his throat for more yelling. They shuffled into the kitchen; heads hung low. They heard the mail arrive and rushed to the door with the tea splashing out of the cup. Their mouths hung open miserably as they watched their uncle shred five identical looking envelopes before their eyes.

“Not in my house, no sir! None of that foolishness here,” Vernon smiled up at his wife on the stairs. She looked worried, but Heather couldn’t tell if it was at her husband or at the letters.

That afternoon, everyone gathered around to watch the mail slot nailed shut.

“No more slot, no more mail.” Vernon’s red eyes bore into Harry’s. “No more letters.”

The Dursleys sat in the living room, Petunia and Dudley hugging, watching Vernon laugh and mumble to himself. Heather turned to Harry and shook him, desperation leaking from her eyes. He sighed and marched upstairs, losing hope with every step.

On Friday twenty letters were poking in all around the door, and several more had fallen down the chimney, which Vernon boarded up. On Saturday they came out the sink, were seemingly forced through all improperly shut windows around the house and stuck to the glass of the sliding back doors.

That morning Heather had almost managed to UNFOLD one of Harry’s letters while running from the kitchen to the upstairs bathroom away from her livid uncle but was tackled by Dudley who snatched it up and instead of reading it, had exclaimed in excitement only to have his horrified mother take it and flush it down the toilet.

“Who wants to talk to you guys that badly?” Dudley turned to Harry, who was still gripping his hair in frustration.

“That’s what we want to know!” Heather rubbed her ribs and pushed past the boys. She slowly back tracked and turned on her heels. “Why don’t we work together and – “

“NO!” They yelled in unison.

She shook her head in annoyance and stormed away.

Sunday morning everyone sat for breakfast in silence again. Vernon’s red eyes twitching and shifting from the paper to the windows. No one touched their food, just waited, listening for any noise outside.

“No post Sundays,” Vernon spoke. He laughed as he turned the page, attempting to grab his mug of coffee but missed several times. “No post no mail no letters,” he chanted.

Harry looked to Heather, not sure what exactly he was feeling. Aunt Petunia was about to offer her husband some fresh juice to calm him when a SWISH sounded from the living room. Everyone stood, looking into the room. SWISH. A card flew past a small crack between the boards of the chimney. SWISH. Heather’s mouth fell open.

Vernon crawled to the fireplace and attempted to block the small crack. The swishing turned to thumping as the letters started piling in the chimney and soon the boards looked like they wanted to give way; the nails hardly holding them in place anymore. Vernon pressed his body to the boards just in time to get flung backwards as a giant pile of envelopes rushed into the room.

Everyone screamed. Aunt Petunia started shoving the letters back into the fireplace, but more pushed through. Vernon tried slamming the boards back into place with his fists, but the letters never relented. Dudley, Harry, and Heather rushed to grab them, getting pushed back and knocked down by Vernon and Petunia.

The letters were piling up to their ankles. Yelps and screams filled the air and Heather just gathered an armful of letters and ran while Harry pushed Vernon back and Petunia struggled with Dudley. She bolted up the stairs spilling letters. Turning around for a split second she saw Vernon carrying Harry over his shoulder and heaving up the stairs after her, adrenaline powering his body.

The morning ended with the twins locked in their room, a miniscule piece of parchment still held tight between Heather’s fingers, and everyone forced to pack their things to leave immediately.

Vernon walked everyone one by one to the car and forced them to empty their pockets before hopping in. They drove for hours, taking unnecessary loops and turns. Everyone was quiet except Dudley, who did nothing but cry for the shows he was missing.

That night they stayed in a hotel on the outskirts of a dark city. Heather remembered reading a billboard that said ‘Cokeworth’ and thought it weird it didn’t say ‘Welcome’ before the name. The town didn’t look any better in the morning. If anything, it looked even gloomier. Though, Heather thought, she enjoyed the quiet tones of grey. There weren’t any flashy colors that caught her eye as she stared out the window, which oddly pleased her.

During lunch a hotel personnel informed them that there were hundreds of letters for a “Ms. H and Mr. H Potter” with the address of this hotel and their room number. Aunt Petunia almost fainted. Uncle Vernon forced himself not to yell at the poor and confused woman and just asked her to shred them. They immediately packed and left.

Petunia suggested they go back home but winced as Vernon turned his head to her suddenly, grinning like a mad man.

“Not to worry dear, they won’t find us where we’re going. I underestimated them, thinking this town too normal for them.”

Poor Petunia only nodded and smiled uncomfortably, supporting her husband’s decision to run away from those terrifying letters.

After several stops later, they found themselves waiting for Vernon to come back to the car he had locked them in. Finally, he returned, a triumphant grin plastered on his face and carrying something he hadn’t had before.

Heather looked at Harry, eyes open wide, trying to convey the emotion of intense concern. Harry mimicked her, shaking his head. They were told to get out and follow him down the rocky slope to the beach. He said they would be staying on that far away rock out in the distance surrounded by sea. Heather shivered and pressed herself into Harry, who only nudged his arm above hers as everyone fit into the small rocking boat at the end of a dock.

“Storm tonight,” Vernon rowed them towards the tiny island. “No one’ll be able to get to us,” he laughed. He looked up into the stormy black clouds and rowed them faster, icy cold water splashing into the boat.

The sun was now setting as they reached the small rocky shore of the island. The boat was rapidly tied down and they were all ushered up the rocks. Heather slipped and fell twice, while Harry was taken down by Dudley who pulled him down as he fell. They reached the creepy looking house – which Heather secretly loved instantly – and ran inside.

The inside was just as broken down as the outside. And everyone was so tired that as soon as it became too dark to see without a flashlight, they all chose a spot to lay down and slept. The twins chose the floor in front of the fire seeing as the floor was freezing and the blankets were thin. Their cousin slept on the couch behind them and their aunt and uncle slept upstairs in the only bedroom.

“Heather,” Harry whispered.

Heather was turned towards the fire and weakly whispered back, “what?”

“It’s our birthday.”

There was a small pause, before she turned to him. “It’s midnight?”

Harry held out his watch and pressed a small button, the face glowed and illuminated her brown eyes. “Just.”

Her smile widened and she leaned forward to hug him, “Happy birthday to me, yours isn’t for another minute!”

Harry pushed her back, “You don’t know that!”

“I think its pretty obvious which one is the older twin,” she laughed and rolled back onto her spot on the floor. “Happy birthday,” she whispered, and placed a round white pebble on his chest.

Harry smiled. He took out a tiny cracked shell and placed it on her forehead. He rolled over as she took it, “Happy birthday.”


	3. Happy Birthdays

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather had just turned to examine the birthday shell she had received from Harry when a loud BOOM made them sit upright. BOOM, it happened again, like something big was banging on the door a few feet from the couch. Dudley stirred awake, sitting up as the third BOOM sounded. She heard Uncle Vernon come tumbling down the stairs pointing something long at the door.

“A gun?!” Heather grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him up, dragging him behind the couch that Dudley was still sitting in.

“Who’s knocking?” Vernon shouted, holding the rifle up awkwardly. “I’m armed!”

Harry tried poking his head up to see but Heather pulled him back down, smacking his forehead and wagging a warning finger in his face.

SMASH!

Heather assumed either the door was busted down or the gun exploded in her uncle’s hand. The noise of the storm was loud for a minute, as heavy footsteps sounded inside the house, and then it died down after a second, gentler SMASH.

Heather heard the heavy footsteps come inside, wind howling furiously outside. There was a scraping sound and then the sounds from the storm cut off.

“Don’t suppose yeh have some tea, would yeh?” The loud footsteps came closer and then stop.

The couch behind the twins creaked and shifted slightly as if under great strain. Heather and Harry stayed frozen. Dudley had run to stand behind Petunia, but as far as she knew, she and Harry were still well hidden.

“Where are they?” The man’s voice echoed. Silence. He tried once more, “Where are the little Potters?”

Heather stood up slightly, peering over the couch to Dudley, who stood on the opposite wall behind Petunia and was eyeing her nervously. She shook her head at him and narrowed her eyes, warning him not to say a word. Stupidly, he shook his head back at her, which caused the stranger to want to look behind him.

Harry jumped up suddenly, pushing Heather back. “Why do you want us? Who’s asking?” Harry demanded. Heather pulled him back as the man stood, they had to tilt their heads up uncomfortably to look him in the eyes.

“Ah! Harry! Heather!” The giant smiled with all his face, eyes gleaming.

Heather held onto Harry’s arm like at the zoo, when the snake had slithered past her feet. Harry swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

“Last time we were together, yeh two were only babes!” The giant motioned to the fire and continued, “Step out here. Let me look at yeh properly.”

Trembling, the twins did as the giant man said, stepping out from behind the couch and into the fire’s warm golden light.

“Why Harry… Yeh look identical to yer dad. ‘Cept your eyes. Green like yer mum’s” The giant gestured for Harry to step aside so that he could look at Heather next.

Harry moved behind Heather, who was only an inch taller than him. She stood up straight, scared yet excited, for her turn to be compared to her parents, whom she knew nothing about. Does Harry really look identical to their father, she thought. Would she look like her mother then?

“Ah. Well, yeh don’t look much like yer dad. He had darker hair like Harry’s… an’ I think darker eyes than yeh as well.” The giant leaned in closer to her. “But yeh definitely don’t look like yer mum.”

Heather’s shoulders slumped. Harry looked identical to their father, but she didn’t look much like either parent? Why did she feel disappointed?

Vernon had had enough of the nonsense going on. “That’s enough! You are breaking and entering and – and…” Vernon shrunk down as the giant got closer.

The giant pulled the rifle out of Vernon’s hands and bent it in half, tossing it up the stairs. It went off and Petunia yelped, jumping farther behind her husband. “Shut up, Dursley.”

Vernon nodded and backed away.

The giant turned to face the twins, patting his jacket in multiple places. “I have somethin’ fer the two o’ yeh.” He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it up for the two to see.

“Happy… birthdays. Happy birthdays, Potters,” Heather tilted her head to read out the sloppy icing handwriting.

Harry was smiling. They hadn’t ever received anything on their birthdays, let alone a cake that looked to be home made. He wanted to say thank you, but he felt a lump in his throat and decided to let his sister continue the interaction.

Heather didn’t know what to think. They had never received anything so kind and thoughtful, but it was coming from a stranger. A giant man who claimed to know them as babies… and knew their names and their parents. She should get more information from him before allowing them to become friendly just yet. “Who are you?”

The stranger chuckled, “Almost forgot to introduce myself! Rubeus Hagrid’s the name.” He held out his hand to Harry, “Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.”

Harry took his giant hand and got shaken so hard his glasses nearly fell off. He looked to Heather, warning her with his eyes not to shake hands unless she wanted her brain rattled like dice in a cup.

The giant handed Heather the cake and sat on the couch, which sagged under his body, and took out three small tea plates wrapped in cloth. “Here yeh go. Enjoy,” he handed them over, along with a spatula and two forks they could have sworn he hadn’t taken out from anywhere. The twins started cutting the cake and looked to each other before taking a bite. Both were pleasantly surprised.

“Can I have some,” Dudley spoke out from behind his mother’s robe.

“Absolutely not,” Vernon spat.

“This cake isn’t fer yeh. Looks like yeh’ve eaten enough for one lifetime already.”

Harry wiped cake from the corners of his mouth, amused but still confused, “Sorry, but we still don’t really know who you are… Did you know our parents?”

“Sure, I did!” He turned back to them, “An’ everyone calls me ‘Hagrid’.”

“Everyone?” Heather wondered.

“Everyone at Hogwarts, o‘course… an’ friends. Which yeh’ll be both,” he said smiling as he slid the tiny fork out of his mouth.

“What’s Hogwarts?” The twins asked in unison, almost regretting it instantly.

Hagrid’s face had turned from gleeful and cheery to shocked and confused with hints of anger? He stood suddenly, facing Vernon and looked down at him. Vernon squirmed and pushed his family slightly back. “Yeh didn’t tell ‘em? ‘Bout their school? What did yeh tell ‘em then?”

Vernon shook his head repeatedly, his face getting redder with every second. He was furious but couldn’t bring himself to yell at the towering man. “We forbid them from learning anything to do with your kind!” Gaining his courage, a little he stepped forward, cautiously. “They don’t know anything and it’s staying that way!”

Hagrid didn’t move. He just stood very still, fists clenched. “Yeh mean to tell me… They don’t know what they are. Who they are? Who their parents were?”

Heather stepped around Hagrid to join in on the exchange, “No we don’t. What are you talking about? Who were our parents? All we know is they died in a car crash and – “

“DIED IN A CAR CRASH?”

“Yes!” Petunia said, panicking. “And they won’t be going to that…” her lips twisted and shriveled at her attempt to say the name, “… that school!”

“Oh, they’ll be goin’ all right! Their parents went to that school an’ they’ll be going too!” Hagrid shook his head, his mane swaying side to side.

“What’s so bad about Hogwarts?” Harry stepped forward, not believing all this was just about some silly school.

“Nothin’ o’course!” Hagrid turned to the twins and knelt. He looked them both in the eyes, “Yer parents were wizards. An’ this school is for wizards. Wizards like the both o’ you.”

Heather and Harry stepped back. They looked into Hagrid’s eyes, then up at their aunt and uncle, who looked furious and disgusted all at once, and then at each other. Something clicked then, in Heather’s head. Magic did explain so many things that she couldn’t understand when it came to Harry.

Harry shook his head, trying to settle all the questions swimming around in his head. “We’re what?”

“Wizards,” Hagrid confirmed. He sat back down on the couch and pulled out two familiar letters from his coat. “An’ these are yers.”

Heather and Harry sat on either side of him and held their envelopes. They slowly opened them and slid the letters out, reading them very carefully.

“School of witchcraft and wizardry,” Heather mumbled.

“They await our owls? What owls?”

“Merlin! Thanks fer remindin’ me!” Hagrid reached inside his coat, yet again, and took out an owl, a quill, and some parchment. He scribbled something quick and gave it to the owl. He then took out a small pink umbrella, pointed it at one of the shut windows – which opened instantly – and threw the bird out. The windows closed again, and he tucked his little umbrella away.

The twins shut their mouths as Hagrid cleared his throat, trying to break the stunned silence. “Well, now yer enrolled. An’ in the mornin’ we’re getting your school supplies so yer ready to go.”

Vernon rounded on them suddenly, “THEY AREN’T GOING! They’re already weird enough! We aren’t having them taught by a bunch of nutcases!”

“You said our parents went there? Is that where they met?” Heather ignored Uncle Vernon.

Hagrid followed her lead, “Absolutely they did. Bright and skilled students; loved by all. Yeh’ll love the school too, yeh know. An’ everyone will be so excited to finally have yeh attending – “

“THEY AREN’T GOING! NOT – ”

Harry cut him off, “Why would everyone be excited for us to attend? How many other people know about us?”

“I don’t think there’s a witch nor wizard who doesn’t know who yeh are, Harry.” Turning to Heather he continued, “Unfortunately, after so many years of people retelling yer stories, they omitted most o’ yeh.”

“What?”

“Well most know who ‘Harry Potter’ is. The baby who defeated you-know-who on Halloween day. They boy with the lightning scar on his forehead.”

Harry reached up to touch the small mark he always tried to hide behind his bangs. “I did what?”

“He did what?”

Hagrid sighed, “Well most people focus on just Harry, seeing as he’s the only one with a scar, and the only one to have ever survived you-know-who. Truth is most don’t even know Harry has a twin. When you-know-who went after the both of yeh, he attacked Harry first and… well… that was the end of that.”

“Who is ‘you-know-who’ and what did he try to do?” Heather had so many questions piling up in her head.

“What did I do to him?”

Hagrid frowned at Vernon, who looked like he was going to explode. “Well I didn’t know yeh hadn’t been told anythin’. Dumbledore left yeh a letter explaining everything the day I helped drop yeh off with them, but clearly – “ Hagrid and Vernon glared at each other, “…yeh two haven’t read it.”

Hagrid looked down at his hands, thinking how best to tell them the story. “I’m not the one who should be telling yeh this, but yeh two deserve to know.”

Heather and Harry listened to Hagrid tell the story of that Halloween night ten years ago. How their parents had truly died, and why Harry was so famous. Hagrid wiped tears from his eyes and with the same handkerchief, blew into it long and hard.

Harry and Heather didn’t know what to think or say. They were upset to have been lied to all their lives, but glad to finally know the truth. Harry felt sad, wondering what life would have been like with them, had this crazy man not killed them. Heather felt odd, in the pit of her stomach, seeing Hagrid so emotional over people she never knew and hardly ever thought about.

She knew Harry thought about them often, but she rarely ever did. She didn’t see the point in subjecting herself to such heartbreak over something she couldn’t change. At school when people had asked, she had always responded matter-of-factly. It was what it was, and she didn’t want to cry over it. Though she did find herself crying often, and sometimes over an emotion she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She often wish, however, for Harry and her to move away from the Dursleys. For any relative to suddenly claim them, saving them from these awful people. She wished for so many different scenarios that would result in Harry and her away from the Dursleys, but she had never wished for her parents suddenly back in their lives. Did that make her a bad person? Heartless? Heather was snapped out of her thoughts by Vernon.

“Nonsense! Its all nonsense!”

Harry jumped, having been lost in thought mere seconds ago.

Their uncle continued, “They were weirdos who went to a school for other weirdos and hung around weirdos! That’s what happens when you hang around with strange good-for-nothings. They were nothing more than an example of what will happen to you if you give in to your abnormalities!”

Hagrid stood so fast Vernon leapt backward at the sudden movement of the giant. “Not another word Dursley.” Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella at Vernon’s nose.

He gulped and backed away into Petunia’s outstretched arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but before any noise could come out Hagrid turned his pointed umbrella to Dudley. Dudley had been eating cake in the corner, licking his icing covered fingers when a flash of purple flew from the tip of the umbrella to his bottom, making him jump and scream. Except the scream was more of a squeal.

Dudley’s parents ran to him, horrified at the pig tail sprouting from his bottom. They took his arm and all three ran to the bedroom and closed the door. Harry laughed, nudging Heather with enthusiasm.

“Well, it’s getting late, and we have lots to buy later so time fer bed. Get to it,” Hagrid slid the umbrella back.

The twins did as they were told, and surprisingly fell into deep sleep the second they closed their eyes.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	4. Supply Shopping

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather could feel Harry beside her. Was he pretending to sleep just like her? Last night was all kinds of bizarre, if it wasn’t a dream – which she wasn’t sure was. A giant named Hagrid telling them they were wizards? How could that have been real.

“It was a dream,” Harry mumbled quietly.

Heather opened one eye, looking over at Harry, who was shutting his eyes as tight as possible. She opened her other eye and looked towards the couch. There was a giant lump on it. It seemed to be breathing, moving up and down slowly. It wasn’t a dream then. There was tapping on the window. An owl sat just outside, with a newspaper in its beak.

“I’m getting up,” Harry grumbled. Sitting up and squinting.

Heather sat up with him, shaking his shoulders slightly to get him to fully open his eyes and realize everything that happened was real. Harry pushed her hand away but did open his eyes. He scrambled to put on his glasses and stood.

“Open the window, I think it wants in.”

Harry jerked it open and the owl swept down on Hagrid, dropping the paper on his face. Hagrid grumbled instructions for them to follow. Harry paid the owl and it flew off into the sunny skies.

“Yeh two ready to leave? We can eat there, but we need to be off to London soon. Lots to do today.” Hagrid sat up, unfolding the paper and grunting.

“Um… Hagrid?” Heather stood, swiping dust off her clothes. “How are we going to pay for all that stuff in the letters? We don’t have any money and Uncle Vernon won’t want to pay for – “

“Yer parents had a bank vault. They left it to yeh two. We’ll be headin’ there first.”

“A bank?” Harry picked up his and Heather’s bags, following Hagrid as he headed for the door.

“Gringotts. It’s a wizarding bank o’course.” Hagrid helped them down the rocks and walked over to the boat that Vernon had used to row here. “We’ll use this, seeing as we can’t all fly.”

Heather immediately looked around for anything that looked like something Hagrid could have taken. Perhaps millions of owls had delivered him to them…

They got in the boat and Hagrid looked around, then at them. “Don’t tell anyone about all this magic… Not really s’pposed to be using it, ‘specially now that I got yeh guys with me.”

They both nodded and Hagrid took out his pink umbrella again. He tapped the boat and off they went back to the mainland.

“Why can’t you use magic?”

“Well… I got expelled from Hogwarts. Had my wand snapped an’ everything. But mostly it’s very difficult to know when muggles might be lookin’. Can’t expose the wizarding world to muggles, its illegal.”

“What are muggles?” Harry steadied himself as the boat sped faster.

“That’s what we call the non-magical folk. Like those Dursleys.”

Hagrid opened the newspaper again and Heather scooted closer. Everything was still in black and white, but there were moving pictures and very occasionally the headings changed.

Harry kept asking questions and Hagrid answered them all. Soon the boat bumped the shore and they all got off. They followed Hagrid for a while, jogging to keep up with his large strides, and eventually reached a train station. Harry bought their tickets and they were off to London.

They had never been to London before and therefore trusted Hagrid to lead them. He seemed to know exactly where to go. At this point they trusted him so completely, believing everything he said, and yet as they stood outside a small pub he had called the ‘Leaky Cauldron’ and were told this was a wizarding entrance, they looked at each other unsure. Although, Harry noticed no one was glancing at the pub at all, like it didn’t exist.

Hagrid opened the door and walked in. Heather shrugged and walked in after him, Harry on her heels. It was shabby and grubby looking with interestingly dark customers sprinkled all over the place.

She spotted Hagrid talking to the bartender and pulled Harry along with her. As they approached, the bartender’s eyes widened. He stared at Harry; his shocked expression turned into a more delighted one.

“Is that Harry Potter?”

Heather noticed the bar had gone silent and all the customers were now staring at her brother. She felt very invisible.

The bartender rushed around the corner and grabbed Harry’s hands, shaking them. “Welcome back!”

A small line formed of eager people, one by one congratulating Harry and praising him with delight. Harry recognized a man from a past encounter on the streets and after telling him so, the man jumped for joy.

Hagrid glanced down at Heather, who had her arms crossed staring at the man practically crying at Harry’s feet. “Er, an’ his twin sister Heather Potter.” Hagrid smiled down at Heather who rolled her eyes.

“Ah yes, my bad. Welcome back, Potters.” The bartenders reached for her hand as well, but she pulled away, placing herself behind Harry. “What an honor to have you BOTH.”

A pale man walked up to them; he was twitching nervously. Hagrid laughed and patted him on the shoulder, sending the young man stumbling back a bit.

“This is Professor Quirrell! Yeh two will have him as a teacher at Hogwarts.”

He took Harry’s hand and looked him dead in the eyes, “S-s-such a p-pleasure to meet you. I teach d-defense ag-gainst the dark arts.” He looked at Heather then, surveying her, “C-can’t w-wait to have you b-both in-n my class.”

He bid them farewell and left the three of them to enjoy their quick breakfasts. Hagrid hurried them out the back, excited to get to buying all their supplies. They stood next to a wall and watched him tap the bricks rhythmically. The wall parted leaving the twins with their mouths hung open as it revealed what was on the other side.

They stepped onto the cobbled street and walked up the twisty path until they reached the shops. They passed by so many incredible things and all kinds of people with strange styles. Heather loved it all, but it was Harry who had to be dragged away from several windows.

They finally reached Gringotts, a towering white building. They walked up the steps getting closer to a small man in a scarlet and gold uniform.

“That’s a goblin,” Hagrid bent down to whisper to the twins.

The whole process of getting their money was thrilling and intricate. No wonder Hagrid said anyone trying to rob it would be mad. First, they would need a vault key, and then just getting to any vault would be an impressive mess. Hagrid taught them about the wizarding currency on their way down, which seemed complicated at first, but surely with due time they would get used to it.

Heather thought the money used in the wizarding world would be more like ‘muggle money’, as Hagrid calls it. After getting their little money bags – and a mysterious package Hagrid told them not to mention ever – they were back in Diagon Alley.

“Uniforms first,” said Hagrid firmly.

They walked into ‘Robes for All Occasions’ and after talking to a woman named Madam Milkin he slipped away leaving them alone for the first time. At first, they were nervous, looking at all the cloth flying around, cutting itself, when Madam Milkin asked who would go first.

Harry swallowed and stepped forward. They followed her to the back and had Harry stand on a podium next to another boy. She had him try three robes of different sizes before deciding on one to use.

The boy had gelled back blondish-white hair and was about the same height as them. He looked over at the two of them. “Hogwarts?”

Harry nodded, “We’re just starting.”

“Me too.” The boy turned around, agitating the little pins that were floating around him. “My parents are buying my other stuff so we can go look at the brooms.”

“I thought first years couldn’t have brooms.” Heather reached in her pockets ready to pull out her letter to confirm.

“We aren’t, but I’m sure I can get my father to buy me one anyways and I’ll just smuggle it in. Should be easy. Then I can practice for Quidditch in secret and make it on the team my second year.”

Heather saw Harry roll his eyes, but the boy didn’t seem to notice. He held his head unusually high and hardly bothered looking at them while he spoke.

“So what house are you getting in? Hopefully not Hufflepuff, how embarrassing. Slytherin perhaps? That’s the one I’m getting into.”

“How do you know what house you’ll be in?” Were they already supposed to be assigned to a house? Heather worried they were even less prepared than they felt.

“Well you get sorted there, but I’m certain I’ll be in Slytherin. My whole family has been Slytherin and my father has no doubt that’s what house I’ll be in.”

“Oh,” Harry hated not having anything to contribute to.

At that moment the boy turned his attention to the window and laughed, pointing at Hagrid who was waiting for them. “Can he not fit inside the shop?”

Heather looked back. Hagrid was holding a pair of ice cream cones. “That’s Hagrid, and he can.”

“Oh, I know him. Father said he was one of Hogwarts’ servants. A savage that lives in a hut on school grounds. Why is he even here?”

Harry’s face turned agitated at his very rude and untrue comments. “He WORKS at Hogwarts. He’s a gamekeeper and he’s here because we don’t have any parents to help us do all this.”

“Hey,” Heather whispered a warning to Harry. All he did was frown at her too.

“Why?”

“Dead.”

Heather palmed her face, annoyed at how her brother handled situations.

“Sorry I guess,” the boy squinted his eyes, as if trying to recognize something about them.

“Done now, dear.” Madam Milkin helped the boy out of his robes and walked him out.

The needle that had been intricately sewing the boy’s robes now started on Harry’s. As it went down following the pins Madam Milkin had inserted, they dislodged themselves and started floating around him.

After a small while later, Heather and Harry were walking beside Hagrid, eating their ice creams. Harry was unusually quiet, leaving Heather to do all the talking to not draw attention to Harry’s mood. Hagrid was not fooled.

“Why so quiet?”

Harry stopped walking, standing on the cobble street, letting his ice cream drip while he gathered his thoughts. He opened his mouth and was unable to stop the flow of questions. “What’s Quidditch and what if we’re not good at anything magical and what are the houses and what house ARE we supposed to get into?!”

“Merlin. Forgot how little yeh two know…” Hagrid pulled them aside off the street towards a little shop called ‘Flourish and Blotts’. “Well, Quidditch is our sport, played on brooms o’course… An’ don’t worry ‘bout bein’ or not bein’ magical, ‘cause I’m POSITIVE yeh will be a GREAT wizard, like yer parents. Yuh’ll learn about the houses when yeh get to Hogwarts, an’ as for which one… Well it don’t matter, but both yer parents were in Gryffindor an’ that usually means yuh’ll be placed in there as well.”

Harry looked into Hagrid’s eyes for a second. He hadn’t given them any reason not to trust him. Harry sighed, “What if I’m put in Hufflepuff? Isn’t that a bad house?”

Hagrid laughed, “Bad? Not at all. If yer worried ‘bout ‘bad’ houses, then watch out for Slytherin house. You-know-who was Slytherin, along with all his followers, I’m sure. That house turns up more ‘bad’ wizards than anything.” He looked into their worried eyes and regretted his phrasing. “But don’t worry! Yuh’ll get into Gryffindor fer sure. The both of yeh.” He walked into the shop then.

“Don’t worry, Harry. If anyone should be worried it should be me. You’ve done magical stuff all your life – by accident of course – but there hasn’t been one once of proof I’m magical at all. What if I’m not…”

Harry shook his head, “We’re twins, and you’re always better at everything. You’re definitely magical if I am.” And he walked inside as well, leaving Heather still unsure of herself and his words.

The shop was full of books of all shapes, lengths, and sizes. Heather walked through every isle, reading all the section names. After reading the list of books, she decided she would look for the most interesting sounding ones first; the Magical Herbs and Fungi text and the Draughts and Potions one too.

She also saw two smaller books, guides to be precise, on perfect techniques and handling in both the herbology section and the potions section. She was relieved when Hagrid let her purchase them since they were only 13 Sickles each, even though Harry called her a nerd and made fun of her.

They next headed into a cauldron shop – Harry got upset he couldn’t purchase a gold cauldron when Heather could buy extra books – and then into a potions apothecary. The twins had fun making disgusted faces at all the jars of slimy and not so dead things. The herb sections smelled bitter but looked charming with all the little dried roots and leaves and seeds. Heather wanted to draw everything in this section. It would have been perfect practice with her ‘Muted Forest Tones’ watercolor set.

The shop keeper suggested the Hogwarts’ first-year basic potions set and once again Hagrid let Heather purchase something extra; a tiny frozen treefrog that felt like glass and cost a single Sickle and five Knuts.

“Do you even know how much you’re spending?” Harry questioned her, judging her unusual interests as always.

“Were you not paying attention when that goblin was talking? I’ve only spent approximately ten dollars and thirty cents.” Heather rolled her eyes. When would he ever learn to focus?

“All that’s left is yer wands,” Hagrid looked around, “This way, to Ollivanders.”

They stopped outside a shop and looked in the window. An elegant looking wand lay on a purple cushion.

“Since 382 B.C?” Heather read the sign. She couldn’t believe wizards had existed for that long.

“Yeh two go on in and do as he says. I’ll be getting’ yeh yer birthday presents.”

“Oh… You don’t have to. The cake was very nice and – “

“Harry, please. ‘Course I’m getting’ yeh gifts! Now,” He eyed both carefully. “I’ll be getting’ yeh animals, an’ I’m sure an owl will be just fine… but if that don’t sound too good, there are also toads – though they are way out of style an’ – “

“Toad!” Heather exclaimed. She loved the idea of holding onto a little tubby croaking creature. Maybe she could train it to do tricks like jump through a hoop.

“Yeh’d be laughed at, no one has toads anymore an’ – “

“Toad definitely,” Heather smiled.

“An owl for me is just fine, thanks.” Harry shook his head at his sister, unsurprised.

Hagrid tried convincing Heather one last time before giving up and leaving them to their wand choosing. Once inside Harry gasped, shaking Heather’s arm in excitement. An old man appeared, introducing himself.

“Harry Potter… and Heather Potter, of course.”

Heather was shocked she had gotten recognized. Of all the shops they had visited, Harry was the only one who drew everyone’s attention – well also Hagrid but only because of how big he was. She felt seen, finally. Important.

The man was kind of creepy, but she could tell he was friendly. He talked about selling their mother her first wand. Were wizards allowed multiple wands? He mentioned the wand was perfect for charm work. Their father’s wand was perfect for transfigurations. Would her wand be special for something too? She could use its specialty to her advantage and become top of the class. Perhaps she was hoping for too much.

It took Harry almost forty minutes to get his wand. Heather watched him try one after the other, and soon got bored and sat in a dusty old chair in the corner to think. Finally, after a small display of fireworks from his chosen wand and a hushed chat, it was her turn. She tried two wands before holding one that warmed her hand and emitted small sparks.

“Ah yes. Twelve inches,” He took the wand from her hand. “Supple, cedar… and dragon heartstring. Very good.” He packed it in its box and handed it over.

They paid and left, both feeling overwhelming emotions. They found Hagrid rather quickly and after getting to know their new animals a bit, headed out of Diagon Alley and out the Leaky Cauldron into the London streets. They got back to the train station and Hagrid helped them get situated with all their bags, packages, and animal cages.

Hagrid handed Harry an envelope, “Yer tickets to Hogwarts. Read them carefully an’ any questions, just send me yer owl. Write down my name on the letter an’ let her do the rest.”

They said goodbye and soon the train left the station.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	5. Train Ride

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

A month had passed, and Harry was starting to worry. Heather often found him pacing back and forth in their room taking out the tickets and reading them over and over. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and check on Hedwig – as if terrified he would find he had imagined it all.

Today – the day before they needed to be at the train station – was one of those days. Heather stepped in front of Harry who was packing and repacking his belongings making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, and nothing was being damaged – or that it all still existed.

“Harry, calm down. Tomorrow we’re headed off to Hogwarts and everything will be amazing and perfect!”

“That’s too optimistic for me right now…”

“Fine. Tomorrow we’re headed off to Hogwarts and school will be school, but everything will be new, but we might struggle but at least we have each other. Better?”

“Better,” Harry sighed and fell onto the bed, covering his head with a pillow.

Heather laughed and rolled him over, “We need to remind them about taking us to the train. I think that’s the only thing that could possibly go wrong.”

Harry groaned at the thought of asking Uncle Vernon for a ride to King’s Cross tomorrow. The Dursleys kept acting like Heather and him didn’t exist, and although that was nice, they needed them for one last thing. Harry walked downstairs and found his uncle sitting in front of the tv set. Dudley immediately noticed him and ran into the kitchen to hide behind his mother.

“Um, Uncle Vernon? Heather and I need to get to King’s Cross tomorrow… Would you be able to give us a ride?” Vernon grunted and Harry took it as a yes. “Thank you.”

“What times the ticket say?”

“Platform nine and three-quarters by eleven o’clock,” Harry had it memorized.

“Hah!” Vernon barked, looking back at his wife. “They’re mad! Platform nine and three-quarters doesn’t exist! Good luck finding a ride home when you realize what a load of rubbish this all is!”

Harry left Vernon laughing to himself, just glad they would at least have a ride.

The next morning Harry woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep. He figured if he had to deal with his excitement this early, so should Heather. They got ready, deciding not to wear their robes and uniforms just yet, and double checked EVERYTHING.

Soon everyone was up, and they loaded the Dursley’s car with their trunks and secured their animals. Dudley pressed himself against the door trying to stay as far away from his cousins as possible. They finally reached King’s Cross and were shocked when Uncle Vernon unloaded everything and wheeled the cart inside.

He stopped between platforms nine and ten, “Well, here you two are!” He turned around and walked towards exit, laughing manically. He gave them one last look before waving and laughing nastily to himself.

There was no ‘Platform Nine and Three-Quarters’ anywhere on sight. “Oh no! He was right!” Heather started to panic. She noticed people looking at them and now wished more than anything that she could turn invisible.

“Let’s just – Let’s just ask someone, alright?” Harry took the cart with trembling hands and walked towards a guard.

It took several minutes of questions and answers that seemed to leave the guard annoyed and angry with him before Harry started panicking as well. They had paced back and forth between platforms eight and eleven as if platform nine and three-quarters was just misplaced or hiding nearby.

Heather felt like crying as her anxiety swelled and just as she was about to give up all hope, she heard someone in front of her mutter “…stations’ always so packed with muggles…”. Heather and Harry reached for the cart and sped up to the red-haired woman with children all the same hair color. The kids all had trunks in carts like them – except the young girl – and were stopped between platform nine and ten. The twins listened in.

“First, Percy.” The woman motioned for a boy while holding back the others.

The oldest looking red-haired boy ran straight into the brick column between platforms nine and ten. Heather put her hands to her mouth expecting him to crash but instead he disappeared. Harry wiped his glasses.

“Next is Fred,” she patted another boy.

“Mother, can you not tell your own sons apart? I’m George.” The second boy – who looked to be the same height as the third one from where Heather and Harry stood – scoffed.

“Oh, dear. I’m sorry – “

“Joking mother!” Fred ran through the column as well, followed by his laughing brother, George.

Snapping out of his astonishment, Harry pushed the cart up to her. “Excuse me, miss?”

“Yes, dear?” The woman turned around, smiling warmly at them. The little girl clinging onto her arm and her last son turned too. “Oh, first time is it?”

“Yes,” Heather looked at the column, “How do we… how does that work?”

“Getting onto the platform is quite simple, just jog towards the barrier and don’t stop or be scared or you’ll crash.” She helped align their cart, making sure it was positioned perfectly. “Now, why don’t you both grab onto the cart and run at it. Remember not to stop though!”

Harry and Heather nodded and placed their hands on the cart. They looked at each other and started pushing the cart as fast as they could straight at the column. Heather closed her eyes just as they were about to crash… but they didn’t. She opened her eyes and saw a shiny red steam engine train waiting on the tracks as dozens of kids boarded.

Amazed, they pushed the cart closer.

“Where’s my toad?” A boy was looking between people’s feet desperately searching for his lost animal.

Heather hoped that would never be her. She looked around at all the cats and owls. Hagrid wasn’t wrong. Owls really were in fashion. Kids were standing around friends, hugging and laughing, shrieking… She felt queasy.

Harry followed Heather towards an empty compartment. They unloaded all their belongings and were in the process of shoving things into it when someone behind them offered them help. They turned around and saw the two boys of same height and red hair color looking at them.

“Sorry, but are you twins?” Heather couldn’t help herself. She always got so excited to see other twins out in the world. One time she’d even ran across the street to say hello, feeling immediately unified due to their unique rarity.

The two boys looked at each other. “Us? You think so?” they laughed in unison. One of them picked up the other end of the trunk Harry was holding and helped load it.

“Good eye. We are indeed twins.” The second boy picked up the other end of the second trunk.

Heather beamed as she walked backwards into the compartment trying not to drop the trunk on her foot. “Harry and I are twins too!”

Fred and George seemed delighted. “Here Harry, help me lift this one too.” One of the twins gestured for Harry to take the other side and together they heaved the second trunk up.

Harry wiped sweat from his forehead, pushing hair out of his eyes.

“Wait…” One of the twins elbowed the other and pointed at Harry’s scar.

“Harry… POTTER?” The other twin leaned in closer for a better look.

“Yes, yes. Isn’t it amazing?” Heather said sarcastically.

Everyone turned as Fred and George’s mother called for them.

“Coming!” They replied together and hopped off.

Heather sat next to Harry. “Tired of being famous yet?”

“It got tiring day one,” Harry slumped lower on their seat to watch the red-haired family.

They watched them interact with one another. The twins seemed mischievous and the younger boy seemed to get annoyed easily by them. The oldest one was with them a few minutes before saying he had Prefect duties and left. It was then that the twins mentioned Harry.

Harry slid farther down on the seat wanting not to be seen by them. Heather kept observing them. It seemed everyone knew their story, everyone in the world knew their life. The mother forbid her children from mentioning anything and kissed them goodbye as the train whistle blew.

The compartment door rattled open and the youngest red-haired boy stood pointing at the seat opposite them. “Can I sit there? Its full everywhere else…”

Harry nodded and Heather pulled her legs in to not trip the boy.

“Ron!” The twins appeared behind their younger brother, placing their arms around his shoulders.

“Ah, good.”

“You’ve met our friend, Harry…”

“And I don’t think you’ve told us your name.”

“Heather.” It was fun watching the twins talk. She wished Harry and her could be that coordinated and in sync, but they were just too different.

Ron nodded and sat down, smiling sheepishly at them. His brothers waved goodbye and closed the compartment door. Ron sat quietly for a few seconds, trying not to stare at Harry’s forehead.

Harry wondered how long it would take him to ask the question he knew he was dying to ask.

“We know you want to see,” Heather reached over and lifted Harry’s bangs.

Ron leaned forward, “Woah! You really are Harry Potter… I thought my brothers were pulling a prank on me again.”

Harry combed down his hair. “Nope. It’s really me.”

Ron continued staring, “Is that where he… where you-know-who…?”

Harry nodded, “But I’ve got no memory of that at all.”

“He remembers a green light though, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Ron nodded and finally looked away out the window. Every few seconds he’d look back at Harry though. Several minutes of awkward silence passed between them.

Harry sat up. If Ron could ask him questions, surely it would be alright to ask him some as well. “Are your whole family wizards?”

Ron nodded, “I think so.”

“How much magic do you know already?”

“When did you start doing magic?”

Ron grinned, “So you WERE placed with muggles.”

“That obvious?” Heather felt her cheeks go red. Would everyone be able to tell?

“Your questions give it away,” Ron grinned.

“I wish we had older wizard siblings. Instead we got stuck with our aunt, uncle, and cousin. They’re horrible,” said Harry.

“My family’s not all great… I have five older siblings and I have hand-me-downs from all of them. I don’t think I own a single thing that wasn’t theirs first.” Ron took out a fat looking rat, “Now I’m stuck with this cause they couldn’t aff – ” Ron cut himself off and looked away.

“Its ok, we didn’t have any money at all until last month. But our cousin Dudley gets spoiled to high heavens while we’re forced to wear all his old clothes.” Heather stood up and untucked her shirt and let it fall to the hem of her skirt.

“At least you get your own pants and skirts!” Harry pulled on the belt he wore, “Our cousin is huge, nothing ever fits me.”

Ron laughed. They were glad he seemed more cheerful. This time the silence wasn’t awkward as they watched fields and meadows roll past their windows. After a while, someone knocked on their compartment door and opened it. It was a woman asking if they wanted any of the sweets off the cart. Ron looked away and examined his hands, trying to seem disinterested.

“I bet you wish you hadn’t spent your money on stupid books and a frog.” Harry filled his pockets with a bit of everything and paid for it all, dumping piles on the seat next to Ron.

Heather rolled her eyes and knelt on the floor to better examine all the sweets. “Are you planning on eating all this yourself or are you going to share with us?”

Ron turned quickly, “Oh you don’t have to… I have a sandwich in my bag… It’s alright.”

“We’ve never had any wizard candy. You have to have some with us!” Harry stood over Heather to help her sort.

“Besides, unless you try some too, I won’t trust it’s not dangerous,” Heather laughed and shook a chocolate frog box, hearing it croak.

“Well. Ok. I guess.” Ron took the chocolate frog box, “Ooh! These have collectable cards inside!” Ron opened the box while Heather peaked through her fingers. The chocolate frog almost jumped away, but he caught it. “Morgana… “ he read. “Split?”

Heather nodded and tore off the head. Harry grabbed one too and examined the card inside. Outside, the country turned to woods and rivers. Soon most of the candy was gone and each sat stretched out as best they could to watch the scenery.

A knock sounded at the door and it opened. The same boy as before was searching the compartment floor. “Have you seen a toad?”

“No, sorry.” Heather sat up, “I’m sure you’ll find him soon… Do toads get lost easily?”

The boy shook his head, “No… Just mine!” The boy closed the door and knocked on the next compartment door.

“Man, even Scabbers is better than a toad.”

“I’ve got one.” Heather frowned.

Ron’s ears got very pink and he looked away.

Heather laughed, leaning over and punching his arm lightly. “I’m not really mad. I know how lame they are.”

Ron chuckled nervously, rubbing at his arm. “Good. I mean, rats are cool… But Scabbers is awful. I tried to make him more interesting yesterday by changing his color, but I couldn’t get it to work.” Ron looked at the sleeping rat on his lap with disgust.

“With magic? Can we see?” Harry went to sit next to Ron as he rummaged around his trunk for his wand.

“Yeah. Watch.”

But nothing happened. Heather snickered earning her a light kick from Ron that didn’t hurt and an ear flick from Harry that did. He was about to try the spell again when the door rattled open once more. This time a girl was with the boy, who looked more miserable than before.

“Have you seen Neville’s toad?”

“No,” the three of them chorused.

“Are you doing magic? Go on, then.” The girl sat next to Heather, who scooted away.

Ron looked to Harry, shrugging. He tried again and failed. He put his wand in his pocket and looked away, embarrassed.

“I’ve gotten several simple spells to work. My parents are muggles and so obviously not magical. We were surprised to receive my letter, which of course I had to accept. I’ve already read through all of our books, so I hope it helps once term starts.” She held out her hand for Heather to take. “I’m Hermione Granger. Who are you three?”

Heather took her hand and introduced everyone. Hermione was excited to meet Harry, of course. She told him about all the books he was mentioned in. Harry felt very bewildered at the thought of people studying him.

“Am I mentioned?”

Hermione thought for a moment, “I think one book did mention Harry was a twin.”

Heather glared at Harry who shrugged. After some more quick chatter from Hermione, she left and dragged Neville off with her. Once the door was closed, they continued talking just the three of them.

Heather was about to dose off as Harry and Ron finished talking about Quidditch and started on Hogwarts houses. She was woken up by the door rattling open for the hundredth time this hour.

“You’re Harry Potter, then?” The blonde boy from the robe shop was standing in front of two other larger looking boys. “I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle.”

Harry kept his face neutral as Malfoy spoke. Heather saw Ron hide a laugh with a cough.

“Let me guess. You’re a Weasley. Can’t mistake your red hair and freckles. Not to mention your worn-out clothes and broken things.”

“That wasn’t nice,” Heather scowled at Malfoy.

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll soon see some families are better than others, Potters. You shouldn’t settle for mediocre friends. Unlike me.” He held out a hand for Harry to shake but was left hanging.

“Mediocre is all I see,” Harry looked him up and down.

Ron laughed out loud this time. Heather shook her head at Harry, warning him not to start making enemies this early.

Draco scoffed, a pink tint on his cheeks. “Careful, Potter. Your parents didn’t know what was good for them. Wouldn’t want to end up like them.”

Ron and Harry stood suddenly, fists up to their faces.

“Don’t mess with us,” Ron took a step forward as Goyle did.

“You sure you want to fight, Potter?”

“No! No one here is fighting.” Heather pulled Ron and Harry back, standing between them and Malfoy. Turning to him, “Just leave, Malfoy.”

He was going to say something more, but hearing footsteps approaching, left with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

Heather closed the door and turned, furious at Harry. “Do NOT start picking fights. Let people say whatever they want. Don’t let it get to you.”

Harry folded his arms, furious as well. “I’m not going to let him say that about our parents! I’d sooner punch his face than listen to his rude comments towards us or our friends.”

Ron gave a small smile.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t stand up for ourselves or our friends. But I will punch YOUR face if you get expelled and leave me here alone!” Heather was close to tears and Harry could tell.

He looked sorry then. “I promise I won’t get expelled.”

Heather nodded and pressed her eyes shut, letting her anger seep back into a place she could control better. Harry asked if Ron had met Malfoy before, and Ron explained what he had heard about his family. For the last time, the compartment door opened.

“I heard you guys fighting with some other students.” Hermione looked at them, all still red-faced with anger.

“We weren’t. What do you want?” Ron crossed his arms.

“I just thought I’d let you know you should change into uniforms and robes. We’re almost there.” She turned around and left.

They closed the blinds and took turns changing inside the compartment one at a time. The train slowed and they were told to leave their luggage on the train by the conductor. Once the train stopped, all doors slid open and students eagerly hopped off the train. It was cold and dark outside. The three of them huddled together and looked around.

Harry spotted Hagrid first, as he held up a lantern and yelled for all first years to gather around him.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	6. Sorting Ceremony

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Harry, Ron, and Heather followed the crowd of first years and Hagrid down to the lake shore and into row boats. They crossed the lake towards a giant castle. Although it was very dark, they could see the warm glowing fire lights throughout the castle, making it look alive and welcoming.

They got off the boat and followed Hagrid up a flight of stairs and gathered around huge wooden doors; the entrance, presumably. The doors opened and an older looking woman in emerald robes greeted them with a stern face and intense eyes. She thanked Hagrid and gestured for everyone to follow her inside the entrance hall.

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. “Welcome, everyone. The start of term feast will start after the sorting ceremony that you will all participate in. You will be sorted into one of the following houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.” She looked around at all the first years, inspecting them. “You will remain with your fellow housemates for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts. I will call you up, one by one to sit in front of the rest of the school and place the sorting hat on your head. Please no talking while students are being sorted.”

Professor McGonagall turned and lead them into the great hall, an enormous room full of large tables where older students watched them.

Looking up, Heather did not see a ceiling, but instead hundreds of flickering candles hovering above their heads. And beyond the candles, was what appeared to be the glimmering night sky. Heather heard Harry say “wow” in amazement and gathered with everyone else behind what looked like a stage, but where a very long table stood full of adults all looking down at them. Ron elbowed Heather as Hermione whispered some fact about the ceiling, and rolled his eyes, sighing.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the very long table, closer to the edge where all the first years stood. She placed a battered looking pointed hat and unrolled a scroll, adjusting her glasses. She didn’t open her mouth, instead the hat did and began to sing a song about the four houses they were to be sorted into. It finished and the students and most teachers clapped.

“Come sit as I call your name,” Professor McGonagall said. Several students took their turns being sorted into their houses. So far everyone had looked pleased and as their house was announced by the hat, their house tables cheered and welcomed them to sit down.

“Hermione Granger.”

Hermione sat and the hat was placed on her head. After a minute the hat opened its mouth and called out, “Gryffindor!”

Then several more students went up.

“Neville Longbottom.”

“Gryffindor!”

Heather had noticed most of the people she had already met or seen a lot of had been placed in Gryffindor. She wondered what the hat would choose for her… Would Harry and she be in the same house?! She was panicking as the crowd of first years got smaller and smaller.

“Draco Malfoy.”

The Slytherin table applauded before and after the hat announced him to be in Slytherin. Malfoy walked off the stage with his head held higher than Heather had ever seen.

“Harry Potter.”

Harry walked up and sat on the stool; the Hat fell over his eyes. Heather watched him, hands at her mouth. She noticed the whole school was extra silent for Harry’s turn. People were half standing trying to get a better look at him. Whatever house he was put in, she hoped she would get put in as well. In all her life they had never been separated, not even for a day.

“Gryffindor!” the hat yelled and the table to their left erupted in applause and cheer, louder than for any of their other new members.

Harry walked down, glancing at Heather and Ron as he took his seat beside the Weasley twins who patted him on the back.

Professor McGonagall read out the next name, “Heather Potter.”

There were a few small shocked gasps throughout the room as she climbed the steps and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and stepped back.

Heather concentrated for a second, trying to analyze what was suppose to be happening, when a quiet voice whispered in her ear.

“Interesting… Very interesting.”

Heather gave a small gasp.

“I placed your brother in Gryffindor, a house which you would do well in. You have the courage and an incredible will power. Let’s see… ah… feeling invisible, are you? Must be tough being the twin to the great and powerful ‘Harry Potter’…”

It’s all just a silly story, Heather thought.

“A silly story that paints your brother as one of the greatest wizards of your generation… You want that recognition. Slytherin house would help you in proving just how great you really are.”

Heather closed off her mind, refusing to take part in the sorting anymore. She wasn’t choosing. The hat was. IT would make the choice, not her. She shut her eyes tight and held onto the stool very firmly.

“Slytherin!”

The hat was lifted off her head and she stood. There was confused claps before the Slytherin table became louder, giving her a proper welcome applause. She walked down the steps and looked at Ron. His mouth was hanging open. He backed up slightly, now looking as nervous as she felt. She passed by the Gryffindor table and met Harry’s eyes.

She could see fear, hurt, confusion, and shock in his eyes. All she could do was wave and take her place at her house’s table. The only person she knew was Malfoy. And so, with a heavy sigh, sat next to him. He looked over at her and sneered. She looked across the table at her brother, who was still staring at her.

“Ronald Weasley.”

Ron took the stage and looked at both Heather and Harry before his eyes disappeared behind the hat. She hoped more than anything that, despite hating Slytherins, Ron would get placed with her. She needed a friend.

“Gryffindor!”

Ron sighed, relieved and ran to his brothers and Harry. They patted him on his back, like a job well done. Amid the laughter Ron looked over at Heather, waving. She waved back.

All the people she had met, had been placed in Gryffindor. She was stuck here with Malfoy and his bodyguards. Heather looked up at the high table to meet Hagrid’s eyes. He looked worried, and a little sad.

After all the first years had been sorted, an old looking man with silver hair stood up at a podium that had appeared and began a quick speech, welcoming them. Heather looked out at the other teachers seated at the High Table. She spotted Professor Quirrell and Professor McGonagall, eating.

Heather looked down and saw food had appeared on the empty platters at the table. Even though it had seemed like hours ago that they had filled up on candy and sweets, she didn’t have an appetite. It felt like her stomach already had enough to process after tonight. Not much room with all her emotions sloshing around in there.

She placed mashed potatoes on her plate to not look so out of place but didn’t take too many bites. She was still mulling on her current situation when she heard Malfoy.

“Glad one Potter came to their senses.”

Heather nodded, not sure if she should ignore him outright or not.

“You’ll see Potter. You made the right choice.”

Heather was relieved when a girl walked over and sat across from her. Hopefully she would be better company than Malfoy. Heather wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with whatever came with being acquainted with Draco Malfoy.

The girl eyed Heather carefully, looking at her face and hair. The girl’s hair was shorter than her own, pinned up in a ponytail with shiny little pins stuck at the top.

“Pansy,” the girl introduced herself, more to Malfoy than Heather.

“Draco. And that’s Crabbe and Goyle.”

Heather wondered if the two goons had a voice of their own. It was obvious they were the brawns to Malfoy’s brains. Pansy turned to Heather again, looking between her and Draco.

“Heather Potter? Are you related to Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, we’re twins.”

Pansy looked at Heather’s forehead, spotting no lightning shaped scar. “So what classes are you excited for?”

“Potions and Herbology. They seem the most serene, I think. Just following directions carefully, not lots of practice before actually doing spells correctly. They seem like easier classes.”

“I suppose. Though all the fun will start when we learn curses and jinxes.” Draco mused.

“Or transfiguring objects! Imagine turning old necklaces into rings or earrings into bracelets – “

“Or shoes into mud!” Crabbe cut Pansy off, less interested in fashion and more into pranks.

“Like while people walk in them?” Heather wished Malfoy’s posse would leave.

“It wouldn’t make sense otherwise,” Goyle nodded at Crabbe’s very ‘genius’ plan.

Draco started shoveling dessert onto his cleared plate and started talking about how he planned on being top of the class and about his father. Heather tuned him out and looked over at Harry, wondering how he was doing. He was looking around at the teacher’s table, or, more focusing on someone. She saw him jump a little and pull his hand to his forehead, rubbing at his scar.

She looked up to try to spot what he had looked at. The only professor looking in his direction was a man sitting next to Professor Quirrell. The man had long, shoulder-length black hair. Heather couldn’t see his face the way he was turned, his curtain of hair hiding him well, except for the very edge of his nose that poked out.

“That’s Professor Snape.”

Heather turned to look at Malfoy. Of course, he already knew all the teachers here. He had probably been briefed by his parents to make sure he made the best first impression possible.

“What’s he teach?” Pansy looked over her shoulder at him.

“He teaches potions,” Draco reveled in being the one with all the insight on everything. “AND he’s head of Slytherin house.”

“Head of Slytherin house?” Heather wondered if everyone already knew all this stuff about Hogwarts. She should have studied more on the school like Hermione had.

“All houses have Heads of House. He’s ours. Professor McGonagall is Gryffindor’s. And the other two don’t really matter.”

Pansy chimed in, seizing her opportunity to show Draco she was insightful as well. “Our only real rivals are the Gryffindors. Aren’t they? Our houses hate each other.”

Draco nodded, looking at Heather, “Your brother’s your enemy now.”

Heather shook her head, not wanting to believe him so easily. Harry would never be her enemy… though ever since they had found out they were wizards, she had seen him as a sort of rival, in a way. But she wouldn’t let any petty feuds turn them against one another. She sat up straighter as her determination fueled her soul.

Dumbledore stood, as the desserts on their plates disappeared. He gave a longer speech now, informing students that the forest was still out of bounds and that magic was not to be used between classes in the halls. He announced when Quidditch trials started and that the third-floor corridors on the right side of the school were out of bound this year.

“Why do you think it’s out of bounds?”

Heather turned to Draco, “Oh you don’t know? I’m surprised.”

Malfoy scoffed, tolerating Heather’s small jab at his expense. “Father says Dumbledore is mad. It’s probably for some stupid reason.”

Suddenly all the older students started singing a song. Dumbledore was waving his wand around. A golden ribbon shaped itself into the lyrics above their heads. Draco sang along, not looking at the words at all. He raised his eyebrows at Heather.

Heather had to admit to herself how impressed she was at how well he had been prepared. He didn’t seem like someone she wanted to cross and hoped Harry wouldn’t try to. The Weasley twins were the last to finish and Dumbledore clapped for them enthusiastically. Heather laughed. The headmaster did seem a little mad, but also very silly.

All the students stood now and followed their house prefects. Heather saw the Gryffindors turn into a corridor while the Slytherins continued forward. They walked towards the opposite end of the castle and headed down several stairs.

“We’re in the dungeons.”

Heather walked close to Malfoy, her only lifeline at the moment to understanding and fitting in with the rest of the wizards.

“Wow, actually the dungeons.” Heather started shivering as the temperature dropped significantly with every step down they took.

Their prefect gave them the password to their house and lead them all inside the common room. He explained that everything was on one floor, the girl’s dorms to the left and the guy’s to the right with bathrooms in each section. They were shown the windows, which were submerged underwater and told not to be frightened if they ever saw a creature looking in.

Heather followed Pansy to their dorm and found her trunk and toad next to a bed. There were two other girls there, but Pansy didn’t bother talking to them just yet. The beds had elegant headboards with little glimmering stones along the edges. The covers were a deep green with light silver sheets that matched the pillows. Heather placed her toad on her nightstand and dug out her pajamas from the trunk on the foot of her bed.

She left to change in the girl’s bathroom – which was as fancy as their rooms – and climbed into bed. Her pajamas weren’t at all nice like the other girl’s. She was wearing an over-sized shirt and old basketball shorts. Pansy noticed and snorted, rolling onto her other side.

She had been hoping to see Harry one last time tonight, though tomorrow would have to do. She just hoped he wasn’t too upset. Heather closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	7. Potions Class

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather sat at her table looking towards the double doors waiting for Harry to walk in. He was twenty minutes late for breakfast, but he finally entered with Ron beside him. He spotted her instantly and she stood up and met them halfway.

“Harry!” Heather hugged him tight.

“I can’t believe you’re in Slytherin. After all we talked about.”

Ron nodded, leading them to an open spot on the Gryffindor table. “Maybe you can beg to switch houses.”

Heather shook her head, sitting between Ron and Harry. “I’m not gonna ask to switch houses first day of term.” She grabbed a piece of toast. “I heard Slytherins and Gryffindors have loads of classes together.”

“Oh, why!” Harry groaned at having to see Malfoy’s smug face all day.

“Hey! Don’t you want to see me?”

“I think its Malfoy Harry doesn’t want to see. And I agree. How awful.” Ron smeared butter on his toast and stuffed half of it in his mouth.

“You know, he was quite helpful yesterday. He knows a lot of stuff and seems determined to succeed.”

“That’s great. Too bad he can’t stop running his mouth all the time.”

Heather poked Harry in the ribs, “Don’t be rude. And don’t make him mad. He doesn’t seem like someone you want hating you. He might have connections we don’t know about.”

“What, his father? I’m not afraid of any Malfoy.” Ron grabbed another toast from the basket. It seemed like it refilled every time a slice was taken.

Professor McGonagall walked by handing out schedules. She stood behind Heather causing her to look up. The woman was looking down at her with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips. Heather smiled timidly at her.

“Miss Potter, joining the Gryffindors this morning, are we?”

“Well, there’s not many here for breakfast. I thought it would be ok if I squeezed in…” Heather let out a single nervous laugh. Professor McGonagall sighed and continued handing out schedules.

“Rebelling already?” The Weasley twins sat down in front of them, taking some toast.

“She seems kind of intimidating…” Heather looked back in Professor McGonagall’s direction. She stood straight and held stern pursed lips as she went.

“Nah, she’s pretty cool, right George?”

“Yeah. We definitely would get way more detentions if we were in anyone else’s house.”

“Well, maybe less in Hufflepuff.”

“But definitely more in Slytherin.”

Heather nodded. She thought of all the heads of house Gryffindor and Slytherin ones looked the sternest. She wondered how their classes would compare.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Everyone had grown quiet. She looked back and saw Professor Snape looking down at her just like Professor McGonagall had, but his eyes looked less like windows to a soul and more like heavily guarded fortress walls.

“Your… schedule.” He handed Heather the paper while looking at Harry, who was eyeing him carefully.

Heather couldn’t tell if Professor Snape approved of her choice in seating, but he certainly looked irritated.

“Thank you.”

As soon as the paper was out of his hands he turned, walking down the Slytherin table handing out the rest of the schedules. His long cloak swayed lightly with every paused step between students.

“Talk about intimidating.” Ron finished his toast and suggested they head out with his brothers.

Fred and George were only sort of helpful when it came to showing them how to get around the school. They took them through hidden corridors and doors, explaining landmarks and classroom directions rapidly. They got to their classes in different ways than all their classmates, leaving them just as confused – if not more – on the second day.

Heather was grateful that she had every class with Harry, though he and Ron absolutely hated seeing Malfoy. Most of the teachers expected them to sit by house, but so far Heather had managed to sit next to either Ron or Harry every time.

Something Ron and her did every class was roll their eyes at each other every time a teacher gushed over Harry during roll call. The only teacher that hadn’t done that so far was Professor McGonagall. She started class immediately with a lecture on why transfigurations was dangerous.

After half the class time had gone, only Hermione had turned a match into a needle. Students were groaning and pulling their hair out in tufts at their frustration.

Heather leaned forward placing her hands on her knees. “Please just work. Just turn into a little needle, ok?” She flicked her wand again.

“Add more feeling to your pep talk. That might help,” Harry mocked her.

“If it works, I’ll give it a try.” Ron continued swinging his wand over the match.

“If you poke my eye out…”

“Sorry.” Ron crossed his arms and looked over at Hermione, who was showing the other half of the room how she had done it.

On Friday morning Ron and Harry arrived on time for breakfast. Heather moved to their usual spot in the Gryffindor table. Ron took out his schedule, which matched both Harry’s and Heather’s, and ran his finger down the Friday slot.

All the classes they had so far were taught on two different days throughout the week. The only class they didn’t have on two days was astronomy and potions. Though for some reason potions seemed to be twice as long as their normal classes.

“You’re lucky you’re in Slytherin. I heard Snape favors your house.”

“Does he? How would he get away with that?”

“I wish McGonagall favored ours,” Harry tossed his porridge around his bowl. “We have so much homework.”

“Have you not started it all yet? Harry, you better not have been planning to start it all Saturday. Or worse, Sunday.”

Harry pushed her wagging finger down. It was annoying when she got like that. He felt like he was several years younger than her every time she was possibly right about these things. The mail arrived, like it had every morning, and Hedwig came landing in front of them.

Heather and Harry were surprised to see she had mail for them this time. Harry took the note from Hedwig and scratched below her beak to thank her. Heather took the note and unrolled it for Harry and Ron to read with her.

It was Hagrid, asking her and Harry to tea since they had the afternoon off. Ron handed over his quill and Harry replied on the back and gave it to Hedwig. They stood up and followed Heather down to the dungeons. They found their class and entered with everyone else.

The dungeons were cold and dimly lit, Heather already knew that, but she was not prepared for the smell or dinginess of the place. It smelled like a mossy rainforest perfume isle of different mild yet distinct aromas clashing together at once. She didn’t like it… but she certainly didn’t hate it.

Harry, Ron, and Heather got to sit together at one of the marble-like tables near the middle. All the other classrooms had desks or tables for them to sit at – except herbology and astronomy. Heather liked the wooden swivel stools. She turned around a few times before Ron stuck his foot out to stop her causing her to jerk forward suddenly. She held her head trying to stabilize her vision before punching his arm.

Harry told them to knock it off which earned him raised eyebrows from the both of them. As the distant bells rang in the corridor the class got silent, looking around for the professor. Harry took this time to pull out his notebook and quill while avoiding eye contact with the creepy glass jars of pickled animal parts Heather kept pointing to. He preferred watching Ron’s exaggerated reactions than the actual floating pieces.

Everyone turned as Professor Snape entered the classroom and immediately began taking roll call, not wasting any time. He paused before Harry’s name.

“I almost forgot… We have a – celebrity. Harry… Potter.” He pronounced the ‘P’ harshly, pressing his lips tight to make the sound. He glanced over at Harry.

Malfoy and his friends chuckled silently under their breaths. Heather hid a smile, finding it refreshing that someone realized how ridiculous Harry’s fame was.

Harry met Snape’s cold black eyes. He felt the hatred from him since the ceremonial feast, and now he saw it in those split seconds their eyes met. Harry turned to Heather who looked away, very obviously pleased that he wasn’t going to be treated like royalty or favored any more than anyone else.

Professor Snape called Heather’s name next. He glared at her like he did Harry, but he made no comment and continued down the list. She wasn’t sure if it was because she wasn’t famous like Harry or if it was because she was a Slytherin.

He rolled up the scroll and placed it on his desk. Heather was thrilled to finally start learning potions. Herbology had been incredible and easily her favorite class so far, but the more she thought about what potion making would be like, the surer she was that it would beat herbology.

“Potion-making is an art,” Professor Snape began.

Heather leaned in to hear his whispered speech, captivated, like the rest of the class.

“We will not be using wands – but – that does not mean what we do is not… magic.” He took a few deliberate steps while he eyed the class. “There is beauty in potion-making. Elegance… a cauldron simmering softly. Glittering fumes… delicate liquids. It all – takes – skill.”

Heather didn’t know how much longer she could contain her eagerness to learn. Harry was taking notes. She was surprised he was actually paying attention and not annoyed that they weren’t doing anything yet.

“Any one of you,” he looked towards the Slytherin half of the room. “…Can become incredible potioneers… If you aren’t the usual – dunderheads – who cannot seem to follow simple directions.” His eyes swept over the Gryffindors and stopped at Harry.

“Potter,” he said suddenly. “What would you call an infusion of wormwood with finely powdered root of asphodel.”

The whole class was looking at Harry. Harry looked to Ron who was just as baffled. He turned to Heather next who was mouthing words he didn’t understand. Snape walked over to their table, glowering.

“I’m not sure. Sir.” Harry noticed Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat with her arm straight up in the air.

“Too famous to study – are you?” Snape’s lips curled up slightly at the ends, hardly turning into a smile of any kind. “Perhaps – an easier question… where would one find a bezoar?”

Heather raised her hand nervously, attempting to save Harry from this humiliation. Hermione was waving her arm, trying to get Professor Snape’s attention.

“No idea, sir.”

“Tell me, Potter – Did you even think to open your books before showing up to class?”

Harry’s face was growing red with embarrassment and anger now, but his features and body language refused to show any of it. “Hermione seems to know. Why not ask her?”

Heather groaned softly, palming her face at Harry’s comment. Several people had laughed and given Harry nods of approval. Snape, however, looked vexed.

He turned to Hermione. “Put – your arm – down.” He strode back to the front of the class, his black cloak flowing behind him and catching on his legs as he turned abruptly. He spoke clearly, answering the questions he had asked Harry himself. “Copy this down,” he snapped at the class.

They were forced into pairs – Harry teamed with Ron while Heather invited Hermione to join her – and were immediately put to work on brewing what he called a ‘simple’ potion. Heather was pleased to see that she was working perfectly with Hermione. Both had around the same knowledge and capabilities. In fact, Heather was delighted when Professor Snape corrected Hermione’s crushing techniques but not hers.

Heather had not only been studying the potions and herbology textbooks the second they got back from Diagon Alley, but also the little informative beginners’ guidebooks.

Professor Snape was watching everyone closely and shushing anyone who talked. He had threatened to separate Ron and Harry at the very beginning, but they had remained silent the entire time. It seemed Ron had decided to skip reading the instructions on the board and just copy everything her and Hermione did while Harry at least tried to follow each step.

“Malfoy. Perfect job… This is nicely – “ Snape was cut off.

Neville and his partner were in the middle of a crisis, trying to contain the glob of melted cauldron that was seeping onto the floor and melting bags. Everyone started getting on their stools, lifting their feet as the potion spread all over the floor. Neville cried out in pain as the splatters of potion all over his body caused giant red boils to erupt out of his skin.

“Idiot!” Snape hissed. He waved his wand and cleared the floor, allowing everyone to hop off their stools. “Read – the – instructions!” He walked over to Neville looking him over. “Mr. Finnegan. Take Longbottom to the hospital wing before his boils burst.” Snape turned around.

Harry and Heather’s table was in front of Neville’s and so of course the four of them – but mostly Harry – were blamed for not noticing Neville’s horrendous mistakes.

Harry was about to argue when Ron kicked him and Heather pulled him back down on his stool, both giving him warning looks.

Potions class finally ended and everyone rushed to pack up and leave. Harry, Ron, and Heather where almost out the door when Professor Snape called from across the room.

“Miss Potter. See me. Now.”

Heather halted her steps. Harry and Ron turned but before they could say anything, she waved them off, telling them she’d meet them at Hagrid’s. Harry looked apprehensive but followed Ron out the door, looking back to her as she turned around.

She walked to Professor Snape’s desk and stood patiently. He was leaned over his desk, his sleek black hair falling over his face, shielding him from what little light there was in the room.

“Yes, Professor?”

“Do not think that because I am your head of house, you will get – any – special treatment…. I do not tolerate foolishness… And certainly not – “ he looked up at her then. His icy gaze bore into her, causing a shiver to travel up her spine. “from any Slytherins. Understand?”

Heather swallowed the lump in her throat, “Yes, sir.”

“You may go.” He lowered his head, continuing his work.

Heather walked quickly out the classroom. She sighed heavily. Everyone had been right when describing him as harsh and intense. She shook out her nerves and dropped her stuff off on her bed and headed out to Hagrid’s.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	8. The Taunting

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather jumped the front steps of Hagrid’s hut and knocked. Ron and Harry’s voices had paused and there were loud barks booming from just beyond the door.

“Come on, Fang. It’s my sister, Heather.”

Hagrid opened the door and looked down. Harry stood behind him pushing back a monstrous black dog. Heather stepped in and joined Ron at the tabled, where a small teacup was patiently waiting.

“What did Snape want?”

“He just warned me about acting foolish. I think whoever told you about him favoring Slytherins more was lying.”

Hagrid sat down, laughing at Fang who was sniffing Heather’s long hair intensely. “Rock cake?”

Ron gave her a warning look. She declined, joining in on Harry’s retelling of their first ever potions lesson.

“I thought he was a fine teacher. Just because he wasn’t fawning over you like everyone else – “

“That’s not why! It’s the way he looks at me. Even before potions.”

“’Course he doesn’t hate yeh.” Hagrid bit down on his cakes looking at Fang. “Anyways, Ron, how’s Charlie?”

Harry crossed his arms and frowned.

“Still working with dragons actually. Mum thought he’d change his mind after a few years, but he still loves it the same as when he started.”

“Always wanted one…”

“Your brother really works with dragons?” Heather wondered if maybe they weren’t as dangerous as muggles portrayed them to be. Maybe they were just giant lizards with wings.

“What’s this?” Harry had picked up the newspaper and held it out for Ron and Heather to read.

“Someone broke into Gringotts?”

“The same day we went…”

Heather and Harry tried to read Hagrid’s expression, but he was back to looking at Fang. The second bank vault that they went to, that was ‘Hogwarts business’… could that have been the vault that the robbers tried to get into?

Hagrid rushed their teatime and bid them farewell as they left. They walked back to the castle, struggling with the extra rock cakes he had gifted them, and split off to go to their own houses.

The next morning, Heather noticed several of the first years gathered around the Slytherin notice boards in their common room. Heather walked up to Malfoy, asking what was happening.

“We have flying lessons with the Gryffindors. It’s like we can’t catch a break; constantly lumped together for everything.” Draco sauntered over to one of the lavish chairs and sat down. “No matter, I’m sure none of them have even flown a broom before.”

“Did you end up buying that broom you wanted?”

“Of course. Who do you think I am? My father bought me it the second I showed him the one I wanted.” He looked Heather up and down, not sure whether to think if she was trying to offend him or just simply did not know who the Malfoys really were in their community.

Pansy pushed Heather aside slightly, trying to steal Draco’s attention, “Will you show us Draco? You must already know how to fly. That way only the Gryffindors will look like idiots on Thursday.”

Draco grinned, “You’re lucky I managed to sneak my broom in. My father only used simple spells to hide it. Shows you how well that squib, Filch looks.”

From then on, every morning that week Malfoy let most of the first years practice hovering on his broom; their prefects said they didn’t care as long as Professor Snape never found out. He left Heather and Pansy in charge of it all while he and his friends enjoyed taunting the Gryffindors during breakfast – and especially Harry.

Harry and Ron had asked Heather why she wasn’t at breakfast anymore after the second day of skipping. She didn’t want to be called out on cheating – or worse, being friends with Malfoy – so she lied and said she was studying extra hard for potions. They understood, shuddering at the idea of Snape yelling at them again for doing things wrong.

Thursday morning, Heather showed up for breakfast confident about her beginner flying abilities. She sat down beside Harry just as Neville opened a package from his grandmother.

“A Remembrall?” Ron laughed.

The clear ball started turning red.

“Oh no… I’ve forgotten something!” Neville tried remembering what it could have been. Everyone started suggesting things, even Hermione who had been reading a Quidditch history book.

“Have you forgotten your pants?” Draco asked, hovering behind Ron and Harry, who jumped to their feet and faced him.

“Why don’t you sit back down, Malfoy?” Ron scowled.

Draco grinned, rolling his eyes, and reached down to take Neville’s Remembrall from his hands.

Harry grabbed his arm, holding him in place. “Give it back, Malfoy.”

“I was just looking.” Draco pulled his arm hard, releasing himself from Harry’s grasp.

“Guys, stop. Please.” Heather stood up too, holding her hands out between the three boys.

Professor McGonagall approached them, looking from Malfoy to Harry who were scowling at each other still. “What is all this?”

“Neville was letting me see his new Remembrall, weren’t you?”

Everyone turned to Neville. He looked paler than usual, giving a small nod.

“Now that you’re done looking, why don’t we give it back and get to class.”

Draco shoved the ball into Harry’s hands and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. After their usual Thursday classes Heather followed Ron and Harry down the front steps and out onto the school grounds towards the pile of brooms. Most of the students were already there.

Everyone took a broom as instructed by Madam Hooch and lined up, opposite their partner. This time Heather had teamed up with Ron, leaving Harry in front of Hermione. Madam Hooch explained that first they would learn to lift off the ground, and then with their partners they’d throw and catch a little ball to help relax and learn to remain steady in the air.

“First, to pick up your broom simply instruct it to come up.” Then she demonstrated, “UP.” The broom by her feet immediately jumped off the ground and touched her outstretched hand. “Go on.”

Most of the Slytherins – including Heather, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy – and Harry were the only ones to do it first try. Heather frowned. Had Harry practiced too?

“At the sound of my whistle, lift off, count to five, and come back down. Once everyone can do this without a problem we will move on.”

Everyone placed their brooms between their legs and waited for Madam Hooch to finish correcting people’s grips. Harry and Ron laughed when she fixed Malfoy’s hand placement; Draco noticed and glared at them, going slightly pink.

Madam Hooch put the whistle to her lips but before she blew, Neville started hovering higher and higher. Heather closed her eyes as Madam Hooch started instructing him on how to get down. He was now higher than the few trees around them.

Heather opened her eyes as everyone gasped. Neville had slid off his broom and hit the ground hard. She averted her eyes and saw Malfoy holding his stomach with silent laughter. He looked over at her and jerked his thumb at Neville. She frowned and shook her head in disapproval, but all he did was wave her away, continuing his enjoyment.

“While I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, remain grounded! Anyone who disobeys will be expelled.” She squinted at them and left, trying to calm a sobbing Neville.

As soon as Madam Hooch had gone, Malfoy’s silent laughter turned boisterous and exaggerated; his goons and Pansy joined in along with two other Slytherins.

“Shut it,” a Gryffindor girl yelled.

“Poor, Neville,” Hermione was still looking in his and the professor’s direction.

“Draco, look!” Pansy pointed at a gleaming object in the grass where Neville had fallen.

Draco darted to pick it up, “Its Longbottom’s.” He threw it up in the air and caught it.

Harry stepped forward, “Give it back.”

Everyone stopped talking to watch. Heather pulled on Harry’s shirt to get him to back up, but he stood his ground.

“Come get it.” Draco stepped on his broom, letting it lift off before he had sat down properly. He flew up to one of the treetops and taunted, “Too scared, Potter?”

“Don’t,” Heather advised Harry, but he ignored her and Hermione’s warnings.

He kicked off sailing fast towards Malfoy. Ron raised his hands and whooped as Harry reached a very stunned Draco.

“I’ll knock you down if you don’t give me that,” Harry outstretched his hand, knowing fully well Malfoy wouldn’t give up easily.

Draco couldn’t keep his expression cool anymore. “Go fetch it!” He threw the ball hard and dived back down towards his friends.

Harry turned his broom sharply and shot off towards the falling object. Heather gasped as he dived straight down several feet before catching the ball and pulling his broom handle up just in time. She was about to run over and punch the lights out of him for being so reckless and stupid when Professor McGonagall called him from just beyond his turned back.

“MR. POTTER!”

Harry turned, horrified. Heather ran up to him, ready to help blame Draco for starting it all when she held up her hands refusing to let either of them talk.

“In all my years here at Hogwarts – NEVER – “ Professor McGonagall was interrupted by more Gryffindors siding with Harry, who still had the Remembrall in his fist. “ENOUGH. Mr. Potter, come with me.”

Harry left, hurrying to keep up with Professor McGonagall’s long strides. Heather was furious, telling Ron he shouldn’t have encouraged him. He said he was sorry and tried to help keep her mind off Harry getting expelled, saying at least he would still be here.

Madam Hooch came back after a few minutes and their lessons continued. Ron and Heather looked back towards the entrance as they threw a small ball back and forth, hoping Harry would show up with just a detention.

“OW,” Harry rubbed his shoulder where Heather had hit him.

It was dinnertime now and students were passing them on the stairs and filing into the great hall to eat. Ron, Harry, and her were pressed against the wall listening to Harry as he recounted what happened to him.

“So, you break school rules, almost kill yourself, and now you’re the new SEEKER?”

Harry pressed a hand to Heather’s mouth, looking around. “It’s a secret, I’m not supposed to tell.”

Heather closed Ron’s mouth for him, annoyed. They walked into the great hall and split off to their own house tables. She avoided sitting next to Draco and sat next to her other two dormmates, pulling out the potions guidebook and eating silently.

She looked up over at Harry and saw they had been trying to get her attention. She closed her book, slid it back in her robe pocket, and walked out the great hall with them. They pulled her into an empty corridor and told her about the midnight duel.

“Are you crazy?”

“Don’t worry, I bet he hardly knows any spells at all,” Ron placed his hands on both their shoulders, reassuring them.

“That’s not what I’m worried about. Harry, what if you’re caught!”

“So will Malfoy then!”

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you trying to get expelled?”

“Look, just meet us in the trophy room at midnight, ok?” Harry pulled Ron with him, not wanting to stay any longer in case Heather said something that would convince him.

Heather shook her head trying to shake off her irritation. Walking to her dorm she tried thinking of different plans. She could inform Professor Snape of the duel, but even though he didn’t favor Slytherins, he did favor Malfoy and seemed to hate Harry. Telling him was a surefire way to get Harry expelled. She could tell Professor McGonagall, but she was the one who already gave him a pass when he disobeyed Madam Hooch.

Heather threw up her hands, annoyed. Why did Harry insist on being so reckless! Back with the Dursleys he hardly tried to do anything that would get him in trouble. Occasionally sneaking into the kitchen for food was nothing compared to fighting another student. True, Dudley wasn’t as incessantly rude as Malfoy, but they were both just spoiled children.

She whispered the password and entered the common room where Malfoy sat tossing around his black watch between hands. Several first years were crowded around him, laughing.

“Potter, I was just telling everyone how I’m going to beat your brother tonight. He did tell you about the duel, didn’t he?”

“He did,” Heather sighed, sitting on an empty cushion near Pansy. “Why do you keep bothering him?”

Draco laughed, “He’s the one bothering me! Besides, he needs someone to show him humility. Getting knocked down a few times ought to do it. Maybe then people would realize he isn’t as great as everyone thinks.”

Draco looked very serious. Something told Heather he wasn’t used to being second best to anybody and didn’t like it. Harry was receiving a lot of attention from teachers and students, but he hadn’t done anything for it, and that was what annoyed Malfoy, Heather and Harry.

“Are you going to be there to watch me win, Potter?”

“Who’d want to miss that?” Pansy laughed.

“Midnight, right?” Heather stood up and headed to bed, wanting to read up on spells incase things turned ugly. She wasn’t sure how much Draco knew already; but she did know how much Harry HASN’T studied. After several hours Pansy walked in, ready for bed.

“Aren’t you going to go watch?”

“Oh. Yeah… I’m tired, so I’m just going to bed,” she pulled the covers over her arms. “Besides we all know who’ll win. Right?” She waited for Heather to respond.

Heather felt like she was being tested. “Draco, of course. His parents probably already taught him loads.”

Pansy giggled, “Yeah.” She looked at Heather for a little longer, she opened her mouth but then closed it.

“Where’s Draco? Has he gone already?”

Pansy turned away, “yeah.”

Heather slid into her shoes and pulled her school sweater on. She walked out of their dorms and into the common room. It was empty. She opened the door and stepped out into the cold dungeon corridor.

If she got caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, she would likely be taken to her Head of House for detention… and Professor Snape already said he wouldn’t tolerate “foolishness” from her or any Slytherin. Would Draco really risk his standing as ‘favorite’ to duel Harry?

She felt like this was all a setup for a well thought out trap. Though she wasn’t sure how far Draco would go to get Harry into trouble, she didn’t think he would leave it to chance. Cursing to herself, she tiptoed away from Slytherin house.

She should have stayed to make sure Malfoy didn’t flake. She was sure now, that he was fast asleep on bed knowing Harry would be getting in trouble, but she was just as confident that Harry was on his way down to the trophy room ready to brawl.

Maybe if she hurried, she’d be able to warn him before he got found out. The only tricky part would be getting past Professor Snape’s office. The Weasley twins had let her know that he always left it ajar to be able to hear any out-of-bed students.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	9. Early Detention

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

She could crawl across the floor… or walk with only her socks on… Was he even in there? Heather crouched down looking at the green glow coming from Professor Snape’s office. All she had to do was cross the small strip of light on the wall – the field of view he’d have of the corridor.

She really didn’t think he would be able to see her in the dark, and she doubted she’d cross the strip of light at the same time he’d happen to look up. She sighed, taking off her shoes. She’d have to risk it… for her senseless brother.

She stood up, still hunched over, and jogged lightly passed the illuminated wall. She waited a few moments and pulled her shoes back on seeing that nothing happened. It had only been a minute or two, so she was still on time, hopefully. She ran up a set of stairs to the third floor and pressed her body against the nearest wall.

Filch and Mrs. Norris were up ahead of her, he was bent down talking to her as they walked. Heather followed them from the shadows, hoping their search would amount to nothing and she would have just wasted her time.

He opened the door to the trophy room, “They’re here somewhere…”

Was she right about Draco’s plan? She didn’t hear Filch yell anything to anyone so she sighed, relieved, and turned to go back.

There was a loud sound, like hollow metal pipes toppling over and the unmistakable voice of her brother as he yelled “RUN” not far from where she was. Groaning, she hurried through a corridor hoping to cut them off and meet them. She came to a halt suddenly. It was dark and quiet; she couldn’t hear anyone anymore. Had she taken a wrong turn? Or had they been caught already?

“STUDENTS OUT AFTER HOURS! DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDORS!” Peeves shrill voice bounced off the walls.

Heather sprinted down towards Peeves and hid. Filch was opening door after door all along the corridor.

“Keep looking!” Peeves delighted in every bit of mischief he could cause.

Only a few doors left… Filch was giving up, asking Peeves questions to try to speed up the process. Peeves revealed nothing and left, making Filch cuss. He was reaching for the next door.

Heather took out her wand and aimed it at a suit of armor. She whispered a spell she had just learned to knock someone off their feet. The armor set fell to the floor making a loud clanking noise just like the noise from before. Heather turned and ran down another corridor away from that side of the castle.

She could hear Filch running but his lantern light never caught up to her. She ducked into another, smaller, passageway and waited. Soon Filch and Mrs. Norris ran past her. She waited a few seconds before peeking out; the corridors were deserted.

She threw her arms up triumphantly and walked back towards the prior corridors to open the last door and yell at Harry herself. She’d bet he’d think it was Filch opening the door instead of her, he’d probably scream.

She walked calmly, still trying to stay as quiet as possible. She turned a corner and fell backwards suddenly; she had run into something invisible. She was about to stand when a light flickered on. She blinked and watched it float up.

Her stomach flipped causing her to inhale sharply as Professor Snape’s face became illuminated by the light shining off his wand. His black clothes had made him indetectable in the dark.

“Uh oh…”

“Quite correct, Potter.” The light grew brighter as he lowered it, illuminating them both and their surroundings.

Heather stood quickly, gulping as she met the cold dark eyes of her head of house.

“Would you care to – explain – to me why you are not only out of bed, roaming the castle after hours, but attempting to enter the VERY corridors the Headmaster has forbidden all students to enter as well?”

Heather couldn’t find any courage at all to try to explain to him that she absolutely did not mean to be doing ANY of those things. She stared up at him wordlessly.

“Well, Potter?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” That was all she could manage. She placed her hands over her mouth as she started shaking, afraid of what he would do. She couldn’t get expelled; she wouldn’t be able to take it. She couldn’t imagine what the Dursleys would think if she knocked on their door with the horrid news she’d been kicked out.

“Sorry?” Professor Snape paused, “Well, I’m not. Detention. Potions classroom THIS morning. Be there at eight sharp.”

Heather nodded and followed him all the way back down to the dungeons, his cloak drifting behind him; she could smell the potions classroom scents wafting off it. She noticed he didn’t make any noise as he walked; her steps were the only ones that sounded on the stone. He stood behind her, arms crossed, as she gave the password and walked in without looking back at him.

Heather placed her hands on her face as she collapsed onto one of the chairs. Her hands felt numb from the cold and icy against her burning cheeks. She could barely cope with how mortified she had been. If she hadn’t been paralyzed with fear, she surely would have fainted.

She pushed herself off the chair and forced a calm façade. If Pansy was still awake, she didn’t want her asking anything. She’ll just say she went to look but didn’t find anyone at all. At least Harry would be saved any kind of humiliation he’d get from them knowing he had been running from Filch and his cat.

She dug her pajamas out from under her covers, changed in the bathroom and sat on her bed. Detention with Professor Snape… wonderful. She set her mechanical alarm and pulled the covers up, drifting into a dreamless sleep immediately.

Although the alarm vibrated quietly on the nightstand, Heather heard the ringing in her ears. She sat up suddenly smacking the top of the clock hard. It stopped vibrating and the intense ringing stopped as well.

She dragged her feet to the bathroom to change into her uniform, brush her teeth, and brush back her messy waves of hair with her hands. She rushed out of the common room, not wanting to be seen by anyone up early, and made her way to the potions classroom.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm her racing heart before knocking three times. The door opened and she walked in looking around. Professor Snape was by the sinks, waiting for her with a pile of cauldrons behind him. He was leaning against the counter with his legs crossed at the ankles and his free hand holding the wrist of his wand hand. He pushed off the counter and straightened as she approached.

“You will be scrubbing the sediment off these cauldrons…” He summoned a large pair of orange gloves which hovered above her hands. “Wear these. Seventh year potions can be quite – corrosive – to one’s skin.” And with that he left, leaving her alone for the rest of the morning.

Heather took the gloves and shoved her hands inside. She leaned over the sink and saw a scaly looking sponge, taking it, she began the long and smelly process of cleaning dozens of cauldrons. After every cauldron was cleaned and gunk-free, she stacked them all up on the opposite side of the sink and hung the gloves to dry near the sponge.

She wasn’t sure if she was to wait here for Professor Snape to return, or if she should let him know she was done. She decided it’d be best if she let him know in case there was more work she needed to do. She hoped not, however, since her arms were already trembling.

His office door was ajar again. She knocked and winced as it swung open a little further. No response. She pulled the door back to its original position and tried knocking again, cringing at her own awkwardness.

This time the door did not open on its own. Professor Snape stepped out, closing the door behind him and walked back into the potions classroom. Heather followed him to the drying cauldrons. He picked some up at random and inspected their insides. Satisfied he set them down and walked over to his desk.

Heather again followed, not sure how he could be so confident she’d know what to do without him saying a word of instruction. Even when she asked Harry to follow her places, she had to look back to see if he was still there.

He stood behind the desk and summoned a chair. She sat down and watched as he took his seat. He leaned in, letting his long hair fall around his face, making his features seem darker. She wondered how good his vision was with all that hair creating blind spots everywhere.

“Potter.”

Heather jumped, surprised by the sound of his harsh and low voice breaking the silence that had been building. She felt her face go warm, embarrassed by her reaction.

“If I ever catch you out-of-bed, after hours, in ANY of the forbidden sections throughout this school…” he let her finish his threat.

She could feel his intensity radiating off him. She hated the situation she was in. Potions was one of her favorite classes and now she had proved to her teacher just how irresponsible she was. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she wasn’t a good student. She should have just gone to bed like Draco, not chased after Harry.

“I’m not… sure – “ his eyes narrowed, “what you thought you were doing… But do not let it happen again or I will be forced to take points from Slytherin – and, will make sure to answer the question of who was to blame.” He leaned back in his chair, “Do remember… Your loyalties lie with Slytherin – not – Gryffindor.”

Heather nodded, not taking her eyes off him.

“Leave.”

The door swung all the way open and Heather exited the classroom. She’d have to see him again later today for potions… She hurried to her room for her bag and down to the great hall, late for breakfast. She rushed down the stairs to find Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle blocking Harry and Ron at the entrance hall.

Draco snatched the package that Harry was holding and threw it back at him, “A broomstick. First years aren’t allowed them.”

Heather squeezed past Goyle to stand beside Ron.

“A Nimbus Two Thousand,” Ron corrected him. “Did you say you had a Comet Two Sixty? I guess you’d pick that… if you didn’t care about performance.”

“And what are you riding?” Draco snapped. “A stick? Mum and Dad couldn’t afford the whole broom?”

“Malfoy,” Heather gave him a dirty look, but Draco paid no mind.

Ron was about to answer when he cut him off, noticing Professor Flitwick approaching them.

“Professor Flitwick, Potter’s got a broom.”

Professor Flitwick beamed at Harry, “Oh yes! Professor McGonagall told me. So very proud and excited Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, sir.” Harry grinned, looking at Draco’s horrified face. If he’d had a camera, he’d have used it. “Actually, I should thank you, Malfoy. I’ve got it thanks to you.”

Professor Flitwick continued up the stairs while Draco and Harry exchanged menacing looks. Ron was fighting a laugh.

“Harry, class starts soon.” Heather pulled him away and the three of them headed upstairs. “Stop trying to make him jealous. It’s not a good idea.”

“But it is his fault I have it. If he’d been nicer to Neville, I wouldn’t have this broom.”

“Do you think it’s a reward for breaking the rules, Harry?”

The three of them turned to see Hermione with her arms folded across her chest.

“I thought you were ignoring us,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Why would she be ignoring you?”

“Yeah, please don’t stop. We’re really learning our lesson,” Ron put up his hands pleadingly.

“What lesson?”

Hermione stormed up the stairs, giving a small “humf” as she passed them.

“Explain, please,” Heather looked at them. Their expressions made it seem like they had just remembered something big.

Heather followed them towards their portrait and while Harry put his package away, Ron explained away the events of last night. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She agreed completely with Ron about what could be under that guarded trapped door. If he wasn’t exaggerating about the giant three-headed dog, then it made total sense why Professor Snape seemed so intense last night and this morning. Students REALLY shouldn’t be around there at all.

They headed to potions together and Heather begged them both to behave. She hadn’t told them about encountering Professor Snape, just that she had led Filch away from them. They agreed, seeing as they owed her.

Potions went by rather splendidly. She took down nice notes as Professor Snape talked about the uses and effects of certain ingredients, and even answered several questions right after he’d picked on her ‘randomly’. He seemed satisfied with her answers and payed no attention to her for the rest of class.

Hermione was still her partner but refused to slow down enough for Ron and Harry to copy them again. Heather spent her time between shaking and nodding her head at them as they tried to follow the steps and her own potion to make sure it was brewed as correctly as they could manage.

Again, Malfoy was praised while everyone else was criticized, except herself. At one point she thought she saw jealousy on Hermione’s face when the professor had commented on the way she was stirring but said nothing when Heather had taken her turn at it. Next year she absolutely had to buy the next advanced book to her current guidebook; it was worth more to her than what she paid for.

She turned in her pale purple liquid with Hermione, who still wasn’t talking, and frowned at Harry and Ron’s concoction. It was a pale green and smelled like burnt soap. They turned it in, receiving a disgusted look from Professor Snape as he analyzed the color.

“You’ve forgotten the MAIN ingredient.”

Sure enough, their goldenseal root lay forgotten beside their notes. She should have paid more attention to their potion than who Professor Snape was scrutinizing.

After class she waited in the library for them while they were unwrapping Harry’s broom. She had urged them to study with her when they met back up but all they could talk about was Quidditch, so she spent the rest of the afternoon doing her homework.

During dinner she sat with Malfoy and his friends, though she didn’t talk to them. Harry was glaring at her from across his table while Ron made faces every time he saw Draco laughed at something. She had to explain to Ron after dinner that she was only sitting next to him to make sure he wasn’t thinking about inciting another incident with Harry; he promised to tell Harry that when he saw him after his first Quidditch practice.

She went straight to bed, tired from the long day she’d had and fell fast asleep, dreaming of different types of plants and herbs.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	10. Mountain Troll

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Harry!” Heather ran down the passage to catch up to her brother and Ron. “Do you smell that? Isn’t it amazing?” Every inch of the castle smelled like fresh pumpkin pie and cinnamon. 

She couldn’t believe it was Halloween already. Growing up she had a hate-to-love relationship with the holiday. Her and Harry had never been allowed to go out and were forced to stay at Mrs. Figg’s while the Dursleys went out. Although usually Mrs. Figgs never let them watch anything interesting, on this day she’d normally be extra tired and sleep early which meant they could watch all the Halloween specials that played.

Muggle Halloween always involved dressing up, being spooky, and eating candy; she wondered what it would be like here at Hogwarts. Already she was having the best Halloween of her life with all the wonderful smells and the crisp autumn leaves that had fallen or been swept in throughout the castle grounds.

“I know, it’s making me hungry.”

Ron nodded, “Mum always made us mini pumpkin muffins to snack on throughout the day. Miss those.”

They walked into Professor Flitwick’s class and took their seats. Heather and Ron normally always fought to sit next to Harry, but this time she won. Unfortunately for Ron, the empty seat was next to Hermione this time. Ron glared at Heather and took his seat, swearing he’d get her back. Heather just laughed and opened her notes.

“Now, I hope everyone remembered to bring your animals if they weren’t too big,” Professor Flitwick stood behind his podium, on a large stack of books, and watched as students placed their animals on their desks.

Heather took out her toad for her and Harry to share, while Ron dropped his rat on the desk and poked it with his finger.

“Now, this month I’m thinking we will begin practicing some new advanced spells. We will be charming objects to float, fly, and wizz through the air.” He turned to the nearest student, Neville and his toad, and demonstrated the spell.

The class looked on excitedly as the toad zoomed between heads and legs – looking absolutely troubled – and landed back in Neville’s hands.

“Of course, last year only two students could move onto their animals but to start, we will try first with these lovely feathers.”

A feather floated onto everyone’s desks and they began swishing and flicking their wands. Heather felt ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as Harry looked. He was frowning and leaning over his feather with each attempt, as if trying to intimidate it into the air. Perhaps Professor Snape could make that work but he certainly could not.

Heather looked around at everyone; she was happy to see no feathers in the air yet. She could still not shake the uneasiness she felt when performing magic, like she’d discover that she was the worst and everyone was right that Harry was the best.

“Wrists! It’s all in the wrists,” Professor Flitwick reminded them.

“Idiot!” Draco was yelling at his partner, Seamus Finnigan, who he’d been paired with. He had set fire to his feather and was having trouble putting it out.

“How are you doing it?” Ron leaned over to watch Heather.

“Obviously wrong, if it’s not floating.”

“It’s Win-gahr-dium Levi-oh-sah, NOT how you were saying it,” Hermione couldn’t help butting in. “See?” She repeated the spell and flicked her wrist, pulling the feather up by her wand with what could have been an invisible string. The higher she lifted her wand, the higher the feather floated above their heads.

Professor Flitwick almost fell off his stack of books as he jumped for joy. “Wonderful Miss Granger! Oh, the first one of all the first years so far!”

Hermione looked pleased; the rest of the class only glared, un-surprised and very annoyed.

Class was over and no one else had been able to lift the feathers. Hermione had asked to try lifting Scabbers, but Ron had completely ignored her and sat very quietly at his desk. They packed their things and headed out into the crowded corridor to their next class.

“She’s a nightmare to have in class,” Ron was still fuming, his very obvious jealousy bubbling over. “Heather you sit with her next time, I can’t stand her.”

Someone pushed through Harry and Heather, causing them to stumble and knock into other students.

“Hey – “ Heather noticed it had been Hermione who had pushed past them. To get away from them.

“Ron… I think she heard you,” Harry glanced at Ron.

He looked uncomfortable and his ears had gone red. He shook his head, “And? It’s not my fault…” He looked down at the floor the rest of the time spent walking to their next class and sat down at his desk quickly, not wanting to look up.

When Hermione’s name was called and she did not answer, Ron looked to them in hopes they weren’t overthinking things like him. Unfortunately, Harry looked sick and Heather was pushing her cold hands to her red cheeks.

Soon the distant bells rang and class was dismissed. The three of them found a nice stone bench along one of the castle’s open windowed corridors and sat talking about Harry’s practices as the wind blew the red and yellow leaves onto their laps.

The smell of cinnamon pumpkin pie turned to sweet baked apples and warm sugar reminding them of the Halloween feast. They raced down to the entrance hall and pushed each other aside as they entered the great hall for dinner.

The ceiling had turned dark and foggy. The little candles that were normally hovering in the sky had been stuck inside large frowning pumpkins that snapped at them if looked at for too long.

“Poor Hermione, is she sick?”

“No, I don’t think so. I could hardly understand her through the sobbing.”

“We should tell McGonagall she’s been in the girl’s bathroom all day after the feast…”

Heather heard two Gryffindor girls talking as she parted ways with the boys. Oh, no. She could not have felt more guilty. Although she wasn’t the one that had said those awful things… she wasn’t sure she would have told Ron off. If Hermione hadn’t interrupted them, she might have listened to Ron talk about her ‘till they got to class.

“Potter,” Draco pointed at the empty spot in front of him.

Heather sat where he had pointed but zoned out again, unable to shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. After all, it wasn’t Hermione’s fault she was so skilled.

The feast began after Professor Dumbledore said a few words. As delicious looking as all the food was, she didn’t have much of an appetite. Instead she tasted bits of everything and watched as her housemates joked and laughed.

The great hall doors were opened suddenly, hitting and bouncing off the walls behind them with loud BANGs. Professor Quirrell was sprinting towards the high table, horror-struck and wheezing. Everyone’s eyes followed him as he stood before Professor Dumbledore, gripping the table and hunched over.

“T-t-troll! In t-t-the dungeons,” he screamed, pushing all the air out of his lungs, and then fainting.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from him to the hundreds of students beginning to panic. Students from every house had begun rising, screaming and pushing people out of their way as they stood up from their tables.

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

Heather looked back at Professor Dumbledore, who had just sent three firecrackers into the air, scaring the bats.

“All prefects please escort your Houses to the dormitories at once! Teachers… please help me in searching the dungeons for the troll.”

At the headmaster’s orders, six older Slytherin students started herding everyone from the table out of the great hall, taking the extra precaution of wands at-the-ready. Heather kept an eye on Harry, positioning herself to collide with him as everyone filtered out through the great doors, with the teachers rushing out first.

“Heather! I was just reminding Ron – “

“Hermione.”

The three of them looked around for anyone paying attention to them and silently ducked into one of Filch’s mop and bucket closets waiting for the end of the Hufflepuff lines to join them in the direction of the girl’s bathrooms.

They split undetected from the Hufflepuffs and walked briskly towards the bathrooms. They turned a corner and nearly toppled over Ron as he ceased walking.

“Hear that? Percy!” Ron hissed in their ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

Heather pushed them behind a stone statue of a griffin. They stayed quiet until the footsteps quieted and got farther. The three of them peeked around the corner, watching a black slinking figure cross the corridor ahead of them and disappear from sight.

“Snape,” Heather whispered.

“Why is he going away from the dungeons?” Harry had come out from hiding and was eyeing the corridor suspiciously.

The three continued towards the girl’s bathrooms.

“Normally you can’t hear his steps, he must have not been prepared…”

“Or in a rush…” Ron turned to Harry, both thinking about the guarded trapdoor.

“Ew… smell that?” Heather started sniffing the air in front of her, and then Harry.

“I don’t smell that bad!” Harry hissed at her.

The floor below their shoes started rumbling. They could feel large vibrations trembling from their feet up their spine. Ron held Heather’s arm suddenly, pulling her attention away from the ground to the giant mass shuffling towards them.

They pressed themselves against the wall, hidden deep in the shadows, and watched as the shuffling mass crossed a beam of moonlight. Heather could hear Ron’s quivering breathes as Harry pressed himself closer to her.

As the light illuminated the giant figure, they noticed how lumpy and moldy green its skin was. The figure crossed in front of them and Heather guessed it must have been over ten feet tall. Its legs were not very long, but they were thicker than an elephant’s, with a tiny bald head pushed into its shoulders. It stopped at a door and sniffing the air, walked in.

Harry slid towards the door, closed it gently, and locked the troll inside.

Ron wiped his forehead and approached Harry, “Let’s keep going… Before it realizes and breaks the door down.”

They were at the end of the corridor when someone screamed at the top of their lungs in the direction they had just come from.

“Hermione!” the three of them chorused.

They bolted back down the passage and the second Harry got the door unlocked they flung themselves inside.

Hermione was huddled against an opposite corner of the bathroom shrieking as the troll slumped forward, inhaling. The troll hollered and swiped down, missing her, but breaking several sinks as its hand whipped back.

“Harry! We need to get its attention away from her,” Heather pointed at the shattered debris on the ground.

“Let’s confuse the thing!” Harry started picking up shards of sink and throwing it at the back of the creature’s head.

The troll stopped, turned its massive torso, and squinted at the three of them. It straightened suddenly and lunged forward, swinging its club through the stall doors.

The three jumped back in different directions, Heather closest to the exit, and Ron farthest. Hermione had gone quiet, realizing what was going on.

“Run!” Ron threw a broken wooden plank at the troll’s face, causing it to blink angrily.

Hermione stayed glued to her corner. Heather started feeling a great sense of dread at the escalating situation. Hermione wasn’t moving, and the troll was now advancing towards Ron, angrier than ever.

Out of the corner of Heather’s eye, she saw Harry’s desperate and drastic attempt at saving them all from this dire situation. He ran towards the troll, and jumping on a big pile of rubble, leapt onto the troll’s turned back.

Seeing Harry clinging to the troll’s minuscule neck as it flailed and swung its club with all its might, she back out the door and ran away from the girl’s bathroom and down towards the dungeons. Her heart pounded with every sprinting step she took. She needed to get to them fast, before anything happened.

She ran down the stairs and towards the disembodied voices of her professors, colliding against the wall in front of them to stop her momentum. They all turned, shocked, as she pointed up.

“The troll!” She took a breath, turning around and running back. “Harry!”

The pounding of shoes on stone bounced off the walls as the professors raced up the stairs after Heather. She turned abruptly into the girl’s bathroom, sliding in just as Harry removed his wand from the troll’s nostrils.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned as everyone darted into the wrecked chamber. Professor McGonagall gasped loudly as she looked around at the wreckage and at the unconscious troll. Quirrell dropped to the floor, stuttering but saying nothing, while Professor Snape walked over to the troll and examined it.

Heather pulled Harry into a hug, still panting, “You’re ok!”

Harry smiled, patting her back, “Ron saved me.”

Heather looked up at Ron, who looked down sheepishly. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into the hug as well. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and they looked up.

“What in Merlin’s beard possessed you four to – “ her fury was cut off by Hermione.

“Professor, please! It’s not their fault…”

Heather, Harry, and Ron looked at her, confused as to where this was all going… Although Heather was pretty sure they were DEFINITELY going to get expelled this time.

“I was trying to find the troll… for educational purposes… and they rescued me.” Hermione looked at them and gave a small smile.

Ron put a hand over his mouth, gripping his wand very tight. Harry just blinked at her, trying to grasp what she was saying. Heather nodded at Hermione and Professor McGonagall, trying to help sell the very obvious lie Hermione was still going on about.

Professor McGonagall held up her hand for Hermione to stop. “If what you’re saying is true… then I am taking away five points for your foolish behavior that lead to the endangerment of three other students.”

Hermione looked almost in tears again.

“I am very disappointed, Miss Granger. Off to bed immediately if you are not hurt, else the hospital wing for you.”

Hermione nodded and ran out, wiping her tears.

“And as for you three,” she turned to them, frowning still. “Although Miss Potter had the common sense to come find us, I see it was not an immediate reaction. You three are very lucky to be alive, as would any fifth-year student had they been in your situation.” She turned to Professor Snape, who was standing between them and the now snoring troll.

No words were exchanged, only looks. She continued, “To reward your bravery and eventual good judgement… Ten points will be awarded to Gryffindor and five to Slytherin. You’re excused.”

With that, the three of them left the chamber. They walked in silence and split off to go to their own houses.

Heather’s heart was still beating fast and her limbs were numb. Although she should be happy she earned Slytherin points… She understood this night could have ended very differently. She entered her common room and joined Draco and his friends.

“Potter, you look like – “

Heather put up her hand to stop Malfoy. She closed her eyes and nodded, agreeing to whatever he didn’t say. “I earned Slytherin five points tonight. You can all pay me back by pretending I look just magnificent.” She slumped onto a floor cushion and picked up a plate of food.

Malfoy beamed, “Did you? How?”

Heather looked him in the eyes, “Troll.”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	11. First Game

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

The crisp leaves that had littered the floors were now frozen to each other in small piles. All the windows were frosty, making the beautiful mountains blur into cool greys. The dungeons had become icy cold every morning and night, leaving it only tolerably freezing for a few waking hours.

Hermione had now become a part of the group and Heather was ecstatic. They were finally studying more often, and Hermione was the one who nagged them, so Heather kept her cool and laid-back façade quite well.

“I really doubt they’d have that flavor,” Heather shook her head, “I think if that was a possibility then DEFINITELY no one would buy anymore Every Flavor Beans.”

“But if they don’t have it, they aren’t true to their name!” Ron was adamant.

The four of them were sitting out in the freezing courtyard in front of a blue fire Hermione had managed to conjure and trap in a jar. While Heather and Ron argued, Hermione was catching Harry up to speed on all seven hundred ways to commit a foul during Quidditch.

Heather was looking out towards the far side of the yard when she spotted Professor Snape. His cloak wasn’t gliding behind him as gracefully as always.

“Snape,” Harry whispered to them.

They immediately huddled closer to conceal the blue fire behind them. Snape spotted them, narrowing his eyes, and made his way across the yard. Heather noticed his slight limp as he got closer.

He looked down at them, his nose lightly red at the very tip from the cold. He looked at each of them, as if trying to search for something, before his dark eyes fell on the book in Harry’s lap.

“Mr. Potter… Is that – your – book?” His voice was cool and smooth, a slight sneer creeping on his thin lips.

“No.” Harry closed the book, glowering back at Snape.

“Where are your manners. It’s ‘No, Sir’. Potter.” Snape picked the book off his lap. “Library books are to stay in the library. Unless you have a note with express permission written by a professor.”

Harry opened his mouth to explain the book belonged to Hermione, but Snape didn’t let him speak a word.

“Five points from Gryffindor.” He slid the book in his cloak, turned and limped away.

“Does he hate me more than you?” Harry turned to Heather, gritting his teeth.

“Hmm,” Heather thought of all the times he’d seemed satisfied with her answers in class and chastised everyone for their awful potions while ignoring her. “I think maybe he’d hate me as much if I wasn’t in Slytherin or brewed potions poorly.”

“Did you notice he was limping?” Hermione had her hand to her chin, thinking.

“Yeah, I hope it’s painful.” Ron said bitterly, picking up a tiny pebble and throwing it down hard.

They picked up the jar and walked into the school. They headed to the library to study and do their charms homework. Hermione sat happily checking everyone’s homework while Heather copied her notes down to study.

Heather noticed Harry looking towards the exit for several minutes. He had a distant look, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. She could almost hear his thoughts.

“What are you thinking?” she asked anyways.

“I’m getting the book back. I’m telling him its Hermione’s and that he was wrong to take it away.”

Hermione, Ron, and Heather looked at each other wearily.

“That might be slightly too aggressive… You should just tell him it was Hermione’s and ask for it back POLITELY.” Professor Snape hadn’t yelled at her about the troll incident, but he had not asked her anymore questions in class. She feared if Harry got on his nerves, he’d begin to hate her more.

“Fine. I’ll go down to his office now, then.” Harry started packing his things.

“He should be in the staffroom with the other Professors. I’ve gone down to ask questions at this time before. Though, he’s never the one to answer the door.” Heather wondered if perhaps he was avoiding his students by not being in his office.

“Great, he won’t refuse if he’s not alone.”

Hermione and Ron opted out of going, and though Heather knew she should too, she agreed to accompany him. They walked to the staffroom and Heather stopped him, advising him to watch his tone and to choose his words carefully.

Harry brushed her off and knocked on the staffroom door. The doors didn’t open, so he knocked again. No one answered. Harry turned to Heather, who shrugged and turned to leave. She looked back to make sure he was following and found him instead pushing the door ajar.

“Harry!” She hissed at him, reaching for his arm.

He pulled her closer instead, so she could see what he was seeing. Professor Snape was leaning against a table with his leg propped up on a chair. His pant leg buttons were undone and rolled up above his knee, revealing a bloody wound. Filch was unrolling bandages for him as they talked.

“How it was ever a pet is beyond me,” Snape said casually.

Heather pulled back, urging Harry to close the door quickly. Harry nodded and started pulling it shut when –

“POTTER! WHY YOU – “

Heather tugged on Harry’s robe harder.

“The book – It’s actually Hermione’s.”

“LEAVE! NOW!”

Harry pulled away from the door and together they ran to the library and fast walked back to the table where Hermione and Ron sat expectantly.

“Well?” Hermione asked.

“On Halloween, when we saw him, he HAD tried to get past the dog!”

“Shhhh,” Heather quieted him, looking around for any students near them.

“He must have let the troll in! As a diversion!” Ron slammed his fist down on the table, nearly spilling a bottle of ink.

“That’s a large jump to make, don’t you think?” Heather wasn’t convinced. Professor Snape was strict and mean… but that didn’t make him a criminal.

“He wouldn’t steal from Dumbledore, that’s just ridiculous.” Hermione turned her attention back to her book.

“Just because he’s a teacher doesn’t mean he’s an angel, Hermione.” Ron closed her book, making her look back up. “He’s a Slytherin, they’d do anything to get what they want.”

“Not true?” Heather frowned.

Ron took a few seconds to think through his words carefully. “Just because you’re good doesn’t mean anyone else is. And Snape proves it! He hates us for no reason and took our book for the fun of it!”

Heather huffed, hating she couldn’t do much to argue against his points. Though she knew several Slytherins that were actually decent… there were definitely several more that proved Ron’s points perfectly. Professor Snape, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all really did their best to make all Slytherins look like ruthless bullies; especially Malfoy who was quickly gaining popularity and becoming the face of Slytherin House.

“The real question is what that dog is guarding,” Ron concluded.

After another hour of studying they packed their stuff and headed out of the library. Heather bid them goodnight and told Harry not to worry too much about his first Quidditch game the next day.

She walked into the Slytherin common room, where the Slytherin Quidditch team were going over maneuvers and strategies.

“Hope you won’t leak any of this to your brother, Potter.” Malfoy walked up to Heather, eyeing her down. He was now an inch taller than her, even with his all his hair slicked back.

“Obviously I wouldn’t.”

“Who’re you cheering for tomorrow, then?” Malfoy had gotten the full attention of the Quidditch team, who were staring at her.

“I want Slytherin to win, Malfoy,” She was getting irritated by his constant accusations of her betrayal to her own house.

“Then you’ll sit next to us and cheer during the game?” Pansy folded her arms and jutted her hip to the side.

Draco smiled and raised his eyebrows. She wasn’t going to let them win. In fact, this would be the perfect opportunity to show everyone once and for all that she was loyal to her house. She’d cheer for their team and prove to Malfoy she was her own person and not some extension of Harry.

Heather placed her arm over Draco’s shoulder, “Gladly, friends.”

Pansy looked miffed but kept her composure. Heather walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She hadn’t yet talked to Harry about the fact he was playing against her house tomorrow. Did he expect her to cheer for him? She slumped onto the bed and pulled the covers up; she closed her eyes.

She wanted to… but he’d understand if she couldn’t… right? Heather tossed and turned, mulling over how she’d explain it to him. She sighed and opened her eyes again. What ate at her most, was the fact that he’d likely understand, but would still feel hurt over her actions.

She sat up and cast Lumos, just enough so she could read the small text of her potions guide. She reread several chapters before finally falling asleep.

Someone shook her awake. Heather rolled over, groaning, and opened her eyes to find a very well-dressed Pansy leaning over the bed.

“Time to cheer on the team before they leave… And wear something nice.”

Heather watched Pansy fix her ponytail and skip out of their chamber. The other two girls were just getting ready as well. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and groaned realizing she’d bent a page in her book.

After getting dressed she walked down to the great hall. The atmosphere today had changed. The day outside the castle looked bright and sunny, except the windows still looked frosted, and there were more students during breakfast than normal.

The Gryffindor table had multiple students walking back and forth between their Quidditch players scattered throughout the table. They were laughing and wishing them luck, bumping hands and patting players on their backs.

Harry looked nervous, but all she could do was give him a small wave and a thumbs up. He nodded and watched her walk to the center of the Slytherin table and take a seat next to Pansy.

Like the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin table had more students than normal. Unlike the Gryffindors however, no one was walking about congratulating the players. Instead, the whole team was seated at the center of the tables and the rest of the students were settled around them.

“Good luck, today,” Heather spoke up over the small chatter. Several of the players nodded a thanks at her and others that had also wished them luck.

Malfoy came up behind her and Pansy, forcing them apart so he could sit closest to the team. “Luck? They won’t need it.”

The team captain smiled, agreeing with Malfoy and patting his teammates’ backs. “They have a first year Seeker. They’re the ones who need luck.”

Malfoy elbowed Heather, smirking. “Hear that, Potter? How long do you think your brother will last?”

Heather rolled her eyes, refusing to partake in his games. Pansy, however, had no problem playing along.

“I think the question is how will he go! Through injury or fear?”

“Through clobbering!” The team captain stood from the table, followed by his pumped-up team.

Heather felt sick. She should have been paying more attention to Hermione and Ron when they were explaining Quidditch. Surely the school wouldn’t permit students to play a game where they could get seriously hurt… Heather looked back at Harry as he stood to leave with the rest of his team.

“Let’s go.” Malfoy led them out of the school and down the grounds to the Quidditch pitch where they took their seats with the rest of the Slytherins.

Pansy had tried walking ahead of Heather the whole way to ensure she sat next to Draco. Just to spite her, Heather had sat between Draco and Goyle. She leaned back, smiling at Pansy who was glaring furiously at her.

The stands were high, and she could barely see Madam Hooch who was standing on the ground with a broom in her hand. Heather shivered, holding her arms tighter around herself; she was wearing her second-hand skirt and Dudley’s old and large sweater, which were not very appropriate for the current climate.

“You look cold, Heather,” Pansy snickered behind her hands. She always pointed out problems with her clothes. There wasn’t a single day where Pansy failed to comment on her used and out of style things.

She was going to respond in kind when she noticed a bright red and gold banner unrolling itself over the Gryffindor stands. It read ‘Potter for President’.

Pansy laughed, suddenly. “They haven’t even seen him play!”

Malfoy’s fists were clenched on his lap. He shook his head, “They think he’s so great…”

Heather felt annoyed. Of course, the whole of Gryffindor house would be cheering for Harry. Not that he didn’t deserve it… but they didn’t know that. It’s not that she didn’t believe Harry would be great, what with all the practices and how much effort he has put into learning the game… but he hasn’t yet done anything to earn all that praise – besides being just ‘Harry Potter’.

The teams came out finally and took their positions around Madam Hooch. She blew the whistle and up they soared. After the balls were released from a tiny chest on the ground, it all became chaos.

Heather wished she had binoculars like most students because all the players were now swarming and diving, crossing each other and zooming in every direction. She squinted at a Gryffindor player who was hovering above the pandemonium happening beneath. She could tell it was Harry by the dark hair and glinting glasses.

She could hardly comprehend what was going on, not even the commentator for the match could finish a sentence before having to cut himself off to comment on whatever happened next during the game. The only two players who seemed to be easy to commentate on were the Seekers.

“So, where’s the sn – ”

“THERE!” Malfoy had leaned over the railing, pointing desperately at a golden little fleck. “HIGGS!” he yelled at the Slytherin Seeker.

The news had traveled fast through the crowds. Higgs was already diving towards the snitch while the Slytherin Captain bumped Harry, sending him spinning out of control. The Gryffindors yelled “foul!” and the game was forced to pause while a Gryffindor chaser got in a free shot.

Heather looked at Malfoy, he was searching for the snitch again. “See it anywhere?”

“Clearly, not. Or else I’d point it out.” He was visibly upset, either at her or at the captain for letting the Gryffindors take a free ten points.

“You should play Seeker next year, Draco. You’d be way better than Terrance and Harry combined.” That earned Pansy ten free points towards Malfoy’s good side.

Crabbe and Goyle agreed as well, causing Malfoy to put his hands up to calm everyone down.

“Of course I’m playing next year, they’d be stupid not to let me on.”

“Look! What’s happening to Harry?” Heather gasped loudly amid the Slytherin cheers as the small fleck that was her brother spinning suddenly in place before being bucked off his broom and hanging off it upside down.

“Did they check to see if he could even fly on a broom before making him Seeker?” Malfoy roared with laughter.

People took notice and started pointing at Harry. Heather got up quickly and started climbing down the stands and heading for the Gryffindor side. She spotted Hermione and ran to her.

“Harry’s broom! What’s wrong with it?”

Hermione pulled her behind the stands and whispered as she walked hurriedly, “Dark magic. Someone’s interfering and trying to knock him off.”

Heather paused to comprehend what she’d said. She could hear the Slytherin’s cheerful howls growing louder. Hermione stopped and crept closer to a stand and knelt, taking out her wand and whispered a spell. Blue flames burst from her wand and fell onto black cloth.

Hermione stepped back beside Heather who watched on as it grew bigger. Concerned she turned to Hermione, “What’s that for?”

Hermione pressed her finger to her lips suddenly as someone yelled out, noticing the fire.

“FIRE! Your robes are on fire!”

There was a yelp and then stomps trying to put it out. Hermione dashed back under and brushed the fire carefully off the robes and into a jar with another blue flame already inside. Hermione took her hand and pulled her back towards the front of the stands.

Heather turned her head and saw Professor Snape jump out behind the stands they had been under just as they ducked into the Gryffindor crowd.

“Look, Neville! He’s ok!” Ron patted Neville on the back, urging him to stop crying into Hagrid’s coat.

Heather pulled Neville away and put her arm around his shoulders as Harry sped towards the ground. Neville gasped and closed his eyes just as Harry hit the ground at an angle and slid, hand on his mouth.

“Is he ok?” Heather and Ron leaned over the railing and squinted. Hermione, who had been watching the last two seconds through binoculars had a giant smile on her face.

The commentator yelled suddenly, “HE’S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!”

Heather and Ron exchanged sighs of relief as Hermione pulled them in for a hug. Hagrid patted them on the backs and Neville sat down, clutching his chest.

The game ended with Gryffindor winning by one-hundred and seventy points to Slytherin’s measly sixty. The three of them ran down to the pitch entrance and hugged Harry as he exited. He was sweaty and still pumped full of adrenaline.

Hagrid invited them for tea and the four walked to his hut all while congratulating and patting Harry on the back. Heather was glad Gryffindor had won; Harry played better than any Slytherin today for sure. Just staying on his broom while it went absolutely crazy was an impressive feat on its own.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	12. Nicolas Flamel

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“HARRY. HARRY. HARRY,” the three of them chanted as they caught up to Hagrid, opening the door to his hut.

Harry had been grinning widely, unable to calm his beating heart. “Alright, alright…”

They sat down around Hagrid’s table and pet Fang as he came to great each of them, staying extra long with Harry and smelling him all over. Hagrid set the teapot over his fire and joined them.

“Yeh had us scared there for a second, Harry.”

“Your broom went absolutely crazy!”

Harry was about to respond when Ron stood up, pointing to Hermione, “Snape was cursing your broom! Hermione saw him through the binoculars.”

Hermione nodded, “That’s what I was doing when you found me, Heather. I distracted him so that he lost concentration on Harry’s broom.”

“Why would Professor Snape be doin’ that to Harry’s broom?” Hagrid stood up, shaking his head.

“Yeah, guys… I really don’t think Professor Snape hates Harry enough to do something that awful.” Heather turned to Harry hoping he wasn’t buying any of this. He already distrusted him enough.

“But it would make sense…” Harry met Heather’s eyes. “He knows I saw him with his bite mark.”

Heather shook her head, looking to Hagrid, “Harry thinks Professor Snape is trying to steal something from Dumbledore. He wouldn’t do that, would he? He doesn’t seem like – “

“He tried to get into the trapdoor and got bit by the three-headed dog,” Harry banged the table with his fist, “How does that not seem suspicious to you?” Ron nodded in agreement.

There was a shatter behind them. Heather turned back to Hagrid who had dropped the teapot on his feet and was staring at Harry with an open mouth.

“How would yeh know about Fluffy?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Is that what your calling that giant dog?”

Hagrid huffed, getting out a broom and pan, “Yes, he belongs to me. He’s s’posed to be guarding the – the…”

“The what, Hagrid!” Harry leaned forward, impatiently.

“No! No. Dumbledore told me not to tell, an’ I won’t.”

“But whatever it is, it’s not something Professor Snape would want to steal, is it?” Heather turned to Hermione who was nodding in agreement. If there was one person she could count on to be rational, it’d be her.

“Except…” Hermione began, earning her a loud groan from Heather. “Why then, would he have tried to knock Harry off his broom! Because Harry saw the proof that he got bit by – er – Fluffy.”

“You’re assuming things!”

“Professor Snape is a PROFESSOR. He is not goin’ ‘round trying to kill students!” Hagrid seemed extra tall suddenly. He continued, “Now, yeh best forget all of this with Fluffy an’ what he’s guarding under that door. No-one but Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel are to know.” Hagrid clapped his hands and started ushering them out the door.

“Who is Nicolas Flamel,” Harry asked, grinning.

Hagrid stared at the four of them for a minute, as the realization washed over him, before turning very red and slamming the door shut. Harry turned to Hermione, hoping she would answer his question, but she shrugged and started walking back towards the school.

“To the library,” Hermione sang enthusiastically.

A week went by since the first Quidditch match and Christmas spirit was in the air. The grounds were covered in snow, the lake was frozen over, and the wind was colder than ever.

On Monday Professor Snape had come into the Slytherin common room with a scroll and a quill. All students staying at Hogwarts over the holidays were to sign their name. Heather didn’t even have to ask Harry; she knew already what the plan was.

She was the first to sign up. She took the quill from Professor Snape and signed her name, catching Malfoy’s attention. As she handed the quill over to the next student as Malfoy came over.

“Why are you staying?”

Heather hadn’t ever talked about her homelife and no one had yet asked. She decided she shouldn’t say anything to any Slytherin and shrugged. “Why would I? I’ll get more studying done here.”

Draco eyed her suspiciously, “So… do you not want to be there, or do they not want you there.”

He was not fooled. Heather gave him the same look and walked away slowly, refusing to give him any more details. “You’ll wish you had stayed to study,” she backed out of common room door. Luckily, he hadn’t asked again for the rest of the week.

It was Friday morning and instead of eating in the great hall, the four of them had decided to enjoy their warm toast outside by the courtyard. The Weasley twins were bewitching snowballs and throwing them at students. They hid behind a tree, aiming and laughing while Harry and Ron pointed at the twins when they got glares from the victims.

Heather spotted Professor Quirrell approaching. “Psst,” she got the attention of Fred. “Look there.”

Fred looked and nodded, winking at her. He whispered into George’s ear and they both got into better positions. Hermione warned them, alarmed by what they were going to do. Ron elbowed her to hush up and the six of them waited.

Professor Quirrell started walking across the courtyard when about a dozen snowballs that had been floating above came pelting down on his head as he walked. They hit repeatedly on the back of his turban and shoulders, causing him to squeal and put his hands up, running away from the assailing snowballs.

While everyone was laughing, Heather wiped a tear away and saw McGonagall in the distance, looking back at a running Professor Quirrell. While Fred and George were still on the ground clutching their sides, Heather pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione away just in time.

“Weasleys. What is so funny?”

The four of them walked away from Professor McGonagalls harsh voice and headed for their class. Harry thanked Heather for saving them while Hermione scolded her for giving Fred and George the idea; Ron, however, gave her a thumbs up.

They started their decent into the dungeons, and with every step they took, the closer together the four of them got. By the time they reached the potions classroom they were shivering and glued together like a pack of emperor penguins.

Heather had to keep breathing on her knuckles as she took notes on Professor Snape’s lecture, not daring to miss a single word to rub her hands for warmth. She should learn heating spells for her clothes. Perhaps Hermione already knows some, though if she did, she must have forgotten because she could hardly keep her arm in the air for long before pulling it back down to warm it up and repeating the process.

When it came time to start brewing potions, everyone was sticking their faces in the hot fumes. Professor Snape yelled at them and gave detentions to anyone he caught disobeying him. He even gave Malfoy a warning.

Heather ignored the enticing warmth that rose up out of her cauldron and focused on removing the leaves off the lungwort stem. There was barely enough light to work comfortably with, so when a sudden shadow appeared, Heather looked up immediately.

Professor Snape was standing at the end of their table with his arms crossed. His dark brows were furrowed, and his charcoal eyes were fixed on Harry, who had his hands out over the fumes.

“Mr. Potter – ”

“Sir?”

Professor Snape furrowed his brows farther down, casting a shadow over his eyes. His upper lip lifted in an irritated sneer. This seemed to make Harry’s courage recede because he immediately pulled his hands back.

Professor Snape peered into Heather’s cauldron, nodded, and turned on his heals. Heather hadn’t realized she was holding her breath. She breathed out, proud that her potion had gotten a silent nod of disinterested… approval?

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Harry shook his head hotly, trying to reduce her growing ego.

Heather only stuck her tongue out at him. The rest of class went by decently, until it came time to stir in powdered lionfish spine. The Slytherin side of the room had started to get a little louder as Professor Snape spent most of his time criticizing the Gryffindors – but mostly Neville.

“It must be truly awful to have to stay here for Christmas because of being,” Malfoy looked over at Harry, “undesired at home and having nowhere else to go.” Pansy laughed like a dutiful minion.

“He’s just jealous we won,” said Ron.

After the potion samples were turned in and class was over, they headed up the stairs and into the corridor that lead into the rest of the school but were stuck behind Hagrid pulling a giant fir tree by the trunk.

“Need help, Hagrid?” Ron was getting antsy at the slow pace everyone had to take.

“Trying to get in extra practice for when you’re the next game keeper? Bet you’ll be earning more than your entire family combined then.” Malfoy started laughing, followed by his minions.

“Ron – DON’T – “ Heather tried grabbing Ron but he lunged at Malfoy.

He grabbed Malfoy’s sweater collar and pushed him against a wall. Draco let out a yelp but before his bodyguards could act Professor Snape had appeared.

“Mr. Weasley!” Professor Snape was looking around at the situation, his black tendrilled hair swaying as he looked from Draco to Ron to Harry – as if trying to find some way to include him.

Ron jumped away from Malfoy who straightened his clothes in anger.

“Professor Snape, Malfoy was insulting Mr. Weasley. I heard him. He provoked him and – “ Hagrid was cut off.

“He has still broken Hogwarts rules, which do not have any exceptions.” His voice was smooth and steady as he spoke, “Gryffindor will lose five points from you, Weasley. You should be thankful I am not taking more. Now – disperse.”

Professor Snape descended the stairs back to his classroom as Malfoy and the rest of the students pushed past and bent back branches to clear the passage. The four of them stayed behind Hagrid; Ron and Harry glared in the directions of Snape and Malfoy.

“Are you ok Ron?” Heather tried putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll make him pay.”

Harry nodded, “And Snape.”

“Hagrid where are you taking this?” Hermione was attempting to change the topic.

They followed Hagrid to the great hall just as the decorations were beginning to be put up. Professor McGonagall was putting up floating candles, holly, and mistletoes while Professor Flitwick created sparkling icicles for the other professors to adorn throughout the hall.

Sitting at a table, they watched as Hagrid placed the twelfth tree and helped decorate it with sparkling baubles. Heather, Harry, and Hermione were gawking at the decorations being conjured up or created when Ron snapped them back.

“When are you leaving, Hermione?”

Hermione laughed, “Want me gone so soon?”

“Please don’t leave me alone with them. I can’t stop their nonsense as well as you can,” Heather put her hands up to beg. Ron and Harry both flicked her arms. “Ow!”

“Listen, let’s go to the library today,” Hermione looked around and hushed up, “to find who Nicolas Flamel is.”

Heather groaned, “I love the library as much as you do, but we haven’t found it and I don’t think we will. We’ve been looking for weeks.”

“And it’s almost holiday!” Ron looked offended.

“Hermione’s right, we should keep looking.” Harry got up and led them out to the library.

Once inside, Harry headed straight for the restricted section, trying to stay as hidden as possible. Hermione tried instructing Ron on how to look but he ignored her and started pulling out books he thought had cool spines.

That left Heather with the real responsibility. Hermione gave her a list of subjects and sections to look through while she was gone. They were in the middle of discussing a system for optimized searching when Madam Pince’s voice was heard from across the library.

Harry came rushing back, pulling Ron with him and telling them they had to leave. They exited the library and went to lunch early. The rest of the day was uneventful and the next morning they saw Hermione out. It was now back to the three of them like at the beginning of term.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	13. Christmas Dinner

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

It now truly felt like the holidays because while Heather kept up her sleep and wake cycles, nobody else did, including Harry and Ron. Now a few days into the break, she was eating breakfast and even lunch alone some days. Harry and Ron had explained that their common room was now mostly empty so they could sit around in their favorite chairs and sleep by the fire.

At first Heather didn’t mind being left alone so much since she spent that time studying – although she knew she should be searching for Flamel as Hermione kept reminding her through owls. Then she did mind but let Harry and Ron continue enjoying the days, thinking they’d get bored and come find her.

Now she absolutely had enough of eating alone and trying to find things to do. She had become so desperate for entertainment she’d actually gone looking for Nicolas Flamel again in the library.

She stormed up to the Gryffindor portrait door and pounded on the door. Seamus opened the door and Heather pushed past him, marching up to Ron and Harry, folding her arms.

“Hey! No Slytherins in here!” Seamus looked away quickly when Heather glared at him.

Harry looked nervous. He knew that look and expected to get yelled at soon unless he figured out what he’d done. “D-did you want to play wizards chess with us?”

Heather rolled her eyes and sat between Ron and Harry. “Oh, thank you for finally inviting me.” She looked at the board, hinting for them to continue, and they did.

The common room was a lot brighter than the Slytherin one. Heather liked how cozy it looked but hated all the red everywhere. It made her fight or flight response flare like her brain was being bombarded with a constant ‘WARNING’ sign.

Although the Slytherin common room sent a cold shiver down anyone’s spine at first glance, once living inside she realized it was far cozier than any other place. There were soft rugs over the cold floors with giant stuffed cushions in piles and blankets for every spot meant for sitting. Of course, the rugs were animal fur and the cushions sometimes had annoying gems and jewels that hurt to sit on, but the blankets were flawlessly soft.

“I lost again.”

Ron smiled, offering for Heather to play him next but she shook her head. Harry had gotten frustrated from all the losing and decided they should go out into the snow to play. Heather came up with the idea to ask Madam Hooch if they could practice flying with Harry near Hagrid’s hut, but she’d gone for the holidays.

They asked McGonagall instead who approved so long as Hagrid was willing to keep an eye on them, they follow Madam Hooch’s class rules, and Heather got approval from Professor Snape as well.

“Well, looks like you can’t practice flying.” Harry started walking towards the doors that lead closest to Hagrid’s hut.

“What are you talking about? Let’s go ask Professor Snape,” Heather started heading towards the dungeons.

Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief but followed. They shivered as they walked down the stairs and paused just before his door.

“You don’t seriously think he’ll let you, do you?” Harry gave her a confused look, “He’d probably just say no because you asked.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry. He’s strict not irrational,” Heather walked up to his office door and knocked.

It opened farther, revealing Professor Snape grading a stack of papers with a long black quill. He looked up, setting down the quill and placing his hands together in front of him.

Heather swallowed and entered while Ron and Harry lurked outside, too scared to be seen. She stood in front of his desk and placed her hands behind her back, squeezing tightly, urging herself to speak.

“Professor, I was wondering if it was alright if I could join Ron and Harry in some extra flying practice under Hagrid’s watch, around his hut. Professor McGonagall is letting them if we follow Madam Hooch’s flying rules.”

Heather waited patiently as he narrowed his eyes at her, thinking. He brought his closed hands to his lips and looked out into the dark corridor. “Yes. Leave.”

Heather smiled and ran to Ron and Harry excited to go fly. They looked at her questioningly but didn’t say anything until they got to the Quidditch pitch to grab the brooms.

“He’s probably hoping you’ll fall off and hurt yourself,” Harry hopped on his broom and kicked off.

Ron and Heather followed after him but slower, careful not to slide off as the chilly wind pushed them down. Hagrid was happy to see them and even let Fang out to play. They flew close to the ground so Fang could chase them as they threw snowballs at him and laughed when he tried to bite them.

They played tag, and although her broom was nowhere near as fast as Harry’s, she loved every second of speeding around in the air chasing after him. Ron fell off once, but he got back on quickly saying his face was red because of the wind.

As it got darker, they put away the brooms and rushed inside for dinner. Heather had been joining them since there were hardly any students and none who minded that a Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

After dinner, Heather tried convincing them to let her sleep in their house so they could wake up on Christmas together but this time they were the ones who warned her about getting in trouble. Ron was afraid if they were caught their presents would get confiscated.

Heather knew Harry and her weren’t getting any presents but she would feel bad if Ron got his taken away because of her, so she agreed and went to her own dormitory to sleep. The Slytherin house was empty except for a small handful of students so she thought she’d fall asleep near the green fire tonight.

The next morning she woke up and got dressed in the bathroom. She walked into her dorm to put her pajamas on her bed like usual when she spotted a small heap of brown-paper wrapped packages at the foot of her bed.

Heather dumped out her school bag on her bed and carefully placed them inside. She ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room and knocked several times. The fat lady got very annoyed but just as she was telling Heather off, the door opened and Seamus was once again on the other side.

She pushed past him – he just walked out this time – and called out for Harry. Harry and Ron came down to meet her, holding their presents in their arms.

“You got some too!” Harry and Heather said together.

“Haven’t you guys ever received any gifts?” Ron looked at them worried and looked away when they shook their heads.

They sat around the fire and opened their gifts. The three of them had received a small hand-whittled flute from Hagrid; Heather blew into it and they quickly decided never to use it again. Harry and Heather received a fifty-pence piece from their aunt and uncle along with a short note from them; they gave the money to Ron who wanted to show his father.

Next Heather opened the gift from Pansy. It was a green knitted hat with embroidered silver feathers. The note wished her an ‘Absolutely Merry Christmas’ and told her not to feel too grateful because it was really nothing. It was written in curly green writing that wasn’t quite cursive, just oddly connected letters.

“That was nice of her,” Harry took the hat and inspected it.

“Ugh. Not really. She said she wanted to do something nice for Christmas like give away her old out-of-fashion clothes to the needy.”

Ron snorted and shook his head, handing Harry and her a lumpy package. “I may have told mum you guys weren’t expecting any presents and she… well she means well but I think I know what it is… sorry.”

Heather laughed at Ron and opened it, not sure why he seemed so embarrassed. The parcel had two gifts inside; one was some fudge and the other was an emerald colored sweater that looked only slightly too big for her but definitely way smaller than all of Dudley’s old sweaters she wore.

“Ron! It’s perfect!” Heather ran to the Gryffindor girl’s bathroom and exchanged it for the gross brown one she was wearing. It was baggy just the way she liked it, but the length and sleeves fit perfectly.

She came running back and hugged Ron tight, making him squirm. “Give this hug to your mother for me.” She sat back in her spot and forced Harry into his while Ron refused to wear his maroon one.

They opened Hermione’s presents next. Harry and Ron received candy while Heather received a little paper hat painted purple with blue stars on it for her frog to wear. Heather inspected the little hat happily when she noticed Harry still had one gift left.

“Who sent that one?”

Harry looked down and shrugged. He turned it over several times but there wasn’t a note or any writing on it. He ripped it open and something fell to the ground. It seemed large but he couldn’t see anything on the ground. He went to feel the floor with his hands and felt something strange.

Ron opened his mouth, surprised. “Do you know what that is?”

“I can barely make it out…” Heather looked back at Ron who picked it up and handed it to Harry.

“It’s an invisibility cloak! Hardly anyone has them! Try it on, Harry.”

They stood up and watch Harry unfold the material and step behind it, a note fell to the floor then. Heather picked it up and read it while they gushed about how amazing it was.

“’This was left to me by your father. He would want you to have it. Use it wisely.’” Heather looked down at the note and reread it. She furrowed her brows and read it again.

“This was dad’s?” Harry took the note and looked back at the cloak.

Heather stayed glued to her spot and didn’t look up. Ron noticed her change in mood and asked if she was ok.

“Why doesn’t it say: ‘He would want you TWO to have it.’ Why does it only refer to Harry?”

“It might have been a mistake… Some people forget he had two children,” Harry was certain that was the case.

Heather sighed, annoyed and slightly hurt. Just then Fred and George climbed in through the portrait hole wearing two identical blue sweaters one with a yellow letter ‘F’ and the other a ‘G’. Harry hid the cloak quickly before they saw.

“Hey! There’s a snake in our den!”

“It’s alright, she’s wearing a Weasley sweater.”

“Oh no, they don’t have letters on their sweaters! They’ll forget their names if they don’t.”

“Yeah, H for Hearry and… wait – “

“No, no, H for Hather and H for – wait – no.”

Fred and George each put an arm around Harry and Heather turning them to face Ron with them. They each put their free arm on their hips.

“Your parents must have given you those names to prevent the easy mix up.”

“Unlike ours, naming us Gred and Feorge.”

Heather was laughing at the comedic duo the entire time. She really wished Harry and her could be that funny, too bad they were both too awkward most of the time. Ron pulled them away from Fred and George but was easily taken hostage instead.

“Excuse me, supposed Weasley brother of ours.”

“But where is your sweater. Put it on, then. If you’re Weasley – “

“You wear the sweater.”

Just then another red-haired boy poked his head out from the boy’s dormitory door. Percy yelled at them about the noise – the twins quickly placed Heather behind Ron and Harry – and was suddenly attacked by the Weasley twins and forced to wear his own Weasley sweater.

“Come on everyone!”

“All us Gryffindors – “

“To Christmas dinner!”

The twins led a very irked Percy out the portrait hole followed by a laughing Ron and Harry while Heather sneakily tagged behind them. They made it halfway down to the great hall when Percy started questioning where she’d come from but the twins only talked over him, making him get annoyed and walk on.

The Christmas feast was the greatest dinner Heather and Harry had ever had. The whole school was packed together on two tables instead of four and there were eight giant turkeys all together including the ones on the High Table.

Heather helped George pull a wizard cracker and jumped when Ron’s and Seamus’ exploded right before her’s and George’s. Heather tried to clear the air of the colored smoke and saw Fred and George sporting goofy hats.

Harry pointed up at the high table for everyone to witness Hagrid’s jolly drunken self. Professor McGonagall was laughing and as was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick. Heather noted that Professor Snape, although looking annoyed, couldn’t keep his eyes off Hagrid for very long either.

After dinner Harry, Ron, and her battled the Weasley twins and Percy in a snowball fight. Percy quit first, complaining about his wet pants – which earned him a barrage of jokes from Fred and George – and suggested they all go inside to get warm.

Percy was awkward about telling Heather she couldn’t enter Gryffindor tower; Fred and George couldn’t even convince him. Harry and Ron offered to hang with her in the library, but she told them she was tired anyways and was probably going to nap.

It was the truth though, she slept till about ten at night before she woke up. It was too late to leave the common room so she just curled up on one of the chairs with a warm blanket and drew out her favorite plants from herbology.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	14. Anxious Brother

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

The next morning she’d woken up curled in the same blanket as last night but on the floor. She hoped she had the common sense, even in her sleep, to carefully lay down and had not simply fallen off the chair.

She went down to breakfast and was pleasantly surprised to find her brother and Ron there at last. They hushed up when she came over and sat down next to Ron.

“What – “

“He used the cloak to sneak out last night and found a magical mirror that shows you your family members!”

“SHHHHHH!”

Heather looked at Harry with wide eyes. “You did what?”

“And he didn’t invite us!”

“Look, tonight we’ll go, and I’ll show you two,” Harry looked around.

“Wait… who did you see?” Heather waited for Harry to look back at her. “Harry?”

Harry sighed, “I know you feel weird about it all – “

“No I don’t – “

“… but I saw mum and dad.”

Heather looked down at her plate. She pushed the bacon around a bit before biting down. Ron looked at Harry for answers, but he didn’t speak.

“Heather? What’s wrong with seeing your mum and dad?” Ron pushed some juice towards her, and she accepted it gladly.

She took several sips before attempting to explain the weird feeling in her stomach she always got when people spoke about them. “There’s nothing wrong… I just never knew them and… I don’t know.” She set the cup down. “Do you have any relatives that you never met but aren’t here anymore?”

Ron thought for a while and nodded.

“What do you feel for them?”

“I don’t know.” Ron nodded and bit down on his bacon.

Later that night Heather waited in her common room for Harry’s signal; it was supposed to be three quick and quiet knocks. She stood right next to the door, occasionally putting her ear up to it. Finally, she heard the knocks and exited the room.

Harry’s hands guided her under the cloak and off they went. They were nearing Professor Snape’s office door and she could feel her heart rate quicken. It wasn’t until they had reached the top of the stairs that she calmed down.

She and Ron were excited to get to this mirror, but as the hour went on, they were getting more and more annoying for Harry to listen to. They had to walk incredibly slow for the three of them to keep hidden well all while retracing all of Harry’s steps.

“It’s cold and we’re not finding it… Let’s just go back and try some other time.”

“I’m with Ron. It’s freezing and – “

“Shhh! I know it’s here. I know it.”

They shuffled through several more corridors before Harry recognized where he was and forced them to speed up. Heather nearly tripped over the cloth and knocked them down, but they made it to the door.

Harry ran from under the cloak leaving her and Ron to detangle themselves. Heather folded up the cloak and walked up to the mirror to join them. Ron was bobbing his head up and down and squinting, trying to see past his reflection.

Harry pointed, “See them? There they are! See them, Heather?”

Heather stood behind them, peering over their shoulders. “Harry – “

“I can only see us.” Ron looked back at Heather to see if she was seeing anything.

“Ok, Ron stand here – and Heather stand back a bit. There.”

Harry and Heather stood on either side of the mirror while Ron watched it keenly. Heather put her hand up to her mouth, nervous. Harry seemed anxious, tapping his foot.

“OH!” Ron looked to Harry excitedly. “It’s me!”

“You?”

“So, it doesn’t work?” Heather made to move but Ron put his hand up to stop her.

“No. It works! I see me, but I’m much older and I’ve made Head Boy!” Ron turned to look at himself from different angles. “Wow! I have the House and Quidditch cup in each hand… Am I the quidditch captain?”

“Let me try.” Heather walked up and gently nudged Ron away, who replaced her beside the mirror.

She stood in the center, a foot away from its base, and waited. At first, she could only see herself and the dusty stacks of classroom supplies behind her. She puffed up her cheeks with air and looked over at Ron and Harry and back to the mirror. She immediately pushed the air out through her parted lips in shock.

“Can you see them?” Harry peered into the mirror quickly, trying to catch a glimpse.

“No! I’ve made the papers!” Heather walked closer, trying to read what the report said. “I’m amazing! Oh Harry, you should read what this article says!” Heather looked at the awards resting by her feet and look of pride on her face. “Harry, I’m going to be a great wizard some day! You’re going to be so jealous, but don’t worry. I won’t forget you.”

She laughed as she walked away and let Ron take another turn.

“You think this shows us our futures?” Ron looked to Harry and frowned.

Harry crossed his arms, “I don’t see how… My parents are dead… Let me take another look, let me see – “ he pushed Ron away.

“You had a whole night to look, I want to – “

“Just let me see something – “

“Stop pushing me – “

“Shhhhh!” Heather hissed.

Ron and Harry stopped fighting to listen. They heard soft pitter patter from the passage outside. They ran to Heather, telling her to unfold faster, and slipped the cloak over their heads just as Mrs. Norris slipped through the door and sat in front of them, her eyes illuminated orange from the torchlight.

After several seconds, Mrs. Norris stood up and ran back out. They breathed out suddenly and left the room, pulling Harry along behind them.

They dropped Heather off first by her common room door and left. She snuck back inside and went to change into her pajamas. She jumped into bed and pulled the covers up tight, shivering from all the cold and excitement.

Would she really become a great wizard? She could feel her desire for that burn deep inside her heart. She turned and set the alarm. She slept better than any night so far.

The next morning, they had an unusually calm breakfast. Ron kept trying to talk about Quidditch while Heather tried exaggerating flaws in the game all in an attempt to make Harry talk. Ron exchanged concerned looks with her but all she could do was shrug.

They advised him not to go back but Heather could tell he was in his own world. The rest of the day went by slow, and it was mostly her and Ron doing the talking. They played wizard chess in the Gryffindor common room – Heather under the cloak – and later sat around poking at the fire before she left them for the night.

Hermione got back in time for New Years eve and held back on scolding them too much for not finding out who Flamel was. After finding out why Harry was in such a sulky mood, she insisted in not roaming around the school at night anymore saying it was for the better.

They walked down to the great hall, which was decorated in beautiful gold, silver, and blue streamers and giant shimmering bubbles, and stood by a wall with the few other students that were there.

“We should focus all our energy on finding who Nicolas Flamel is. Starting tomorrow.” Hermione turned to look at Professor Dumbledore as he aimed his wand at the high ceiling and called out several silly words.

The bells rang louder than normal and Professor Dumbledore let out bright colorful sparks from his wand which exploded high above them. The fireworks reflected on the shimmering bubbles and looked to be dancing across the starry canvas.

Heather heard Fred and George cheer as smaller, more chaotic fireworks exploded from somewhere else in the room and banged against the elegant ones produced by the headmaster. Professor McGonagall marched down from the platform that the high table stood on and started scolding the Weasley twins and their friend. Professor Snape aimed his wand and ended the rogue light show while Professor Dumbledore laughed at the way the colors changed with each bang.

After the start of term, they went back to their regular library visits, though they weren’t turning up a single clue. Harry kept getting scheduled more and more Quidditch practices leaving Ron, Hermione, and Heather to hang out together which was an interesting mix.

All the time Heather spent with them did not go unnoticed by her Slytherin house, especially not by Malfoy. The more time she spent with Ron and Hermione, the more she got picked on. If it wasn’t Malfoy calling her a traitor, it was Pansy insulting everything she did and wore.

Heather was heading out of the library with a few new books to look through when Malfoy and his gang stopped her right outside. Malfoy was smirking already as she walked up to him.

“Malfoy…”

“So studious. Think you can catch up to me, Potter? Really think you can get higher marks than me?” Draco made for one of the books.

Heather quickly slid them into her bag. “You’re only top in Professor Snape’s class. Hermione’s got you beat in every other subject. And if you weren’t Professor Snape’s favorite, I’d be first, not second.”

Draco frowned, looking to Pansy. “What was it you were saying earlier?”

Pansy giggled, “That Heather’s only hanging out with those stupid Gryffindors because she’s a stupid minion? Hermione’s better than you at all subjects so you follow her around like a dog. And Harry’s obviously the more powerful twin so you follow him around as well.”

Heather gritted her teeth and held back the urge to punch Pansy’s yapping mouth. Malfoy and his goons laughed. Pansy smiled at her, twirling a dark strand of hair between her fingers.

“You should hang out with us more, Potter. You don’t need them. Just because you aren’t a pureblood doesn’t mean you have to hang around with trash like those Gryffindors.”

Heather rolled her eyes. The only reason she had to hang with Draco is because she was pretty certain he was receiving extra potions lessons. She really doubted he had the actual talent to brew a potion perfectly first try.

She often saw him studying for the class, and it wasn’t very good studying. He read the book and took notes, but that was it. Hermione was doing the same thing but even more intensely and she still kept getting criticized for her techniques. And the three of them matched on quizzes and homework. The only thing that Heather could think of is that he received private brewing lessons that were better than her guide.

If she could get those extra lessons as well… then she would be top of the class or at the very least tie with him. Heather breathed out her frustration and sighed.

“I guess I should find more time to spend with my fellow Slytherins. Maybe we could even study for potions, Malfoy. Since you’re first place, I must have plenty to learn from you.” Heather smiled at Pansy, who glared daggers into her soul.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. After all, it’s about talent and I doubt I could teach you that.” Malfoy signaled for them all to follow.

Heather marched along with them, deciding it’d be best to catch up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry tomorrow during class since it was getting late and she didn’t want to be caught after hours walking back to her house.

As they walked, Pansy kept bumping and elbowing her, which Heather returned in kind. After studying in the common room together for an hour, Crabbe and Goyle said their goodnights and left. Heather knew Pansy wouldn’t leave until she did, so she left for bed as well, unable to talk to Draco about any possible private lessons he’d been having.

During defense classes the next day, Ron, Hermione, and Harry caught her up on everything. They’d found out who Nicolas Flamel was, they figured out that it’s a stone that’s being guarded, and apparently Professor Snape will referee Harry’s next match.

As the days went on, Harry’s anxiety about the upcoming match had transferred onto her. At first, she knew there was absolutely no way that Professor Snape would be cruel enough to sabotage the match just so Gryffindor would lose.

Now, however, after running into Professor Snape almost once a day seemingly out of nowhere, having him glare at them and get mad at the smallest of things, she wasn’t sure. It also made it hard for her to follow Malfoy around, trying to catch him getting extra lessons.

Just yesterday she was hiding behind a corner as Malfoy approached Professor Snape’s office when Professor Snape himself had cleared his throat just behind her. She’d jumped suddenly, dropping her bag and books.

She had stammered, trying to ask if he ever gave potions lessons outside of class. He had ignored her nonsense and summoned the books into his hand, looking through them. He raised an eyebrow at the guide and flipped through it. Although she couldn’t read his expression, she did notice the slight nod he gave it before handing her stuff back and walking away.

It was potions now and Heather could no longer console her brother that everything would be fine. Harry stirred his potion slowly as Professor Snape stood behind him. Heather gave him cues when to switch directions which he followed begrudgingly.

Luckily, Neville’s cauldron had started vibrating loudly, causing Professor Snape to leave their table to go prevent an explosion.

“I hate this!” Harry hissed, leaning into the table. He looked back to make sure Snape was still away. “He’s a terrible teacher! He’s going to cheat!”

Heather shook her head, “He might not…” She couldn’t bring herself to be more convincing.

“Obviously the Gryffindors are going to beat Slytherin this year and the only way they wouldn’t is for him to cheat for them. Wouldn’t surprise me if that’s how they’ve managed to win every year. Harry looked at Ron, who was nodding at every word. “I’m playing, no matter what. Even if he helps the Slytherins cheat. And we’re going to win and – “

“That’s the attitude. Potter.”

Everyone jumped, turning to look at Professor Snape who had appeared again behind Harry.

“Since you are so confident, you won’t mind me using your potion as an example.” He snatched the ladle from Harry’s hand and poured the potion into a small glass jar. He walked around the table and grabbed Heather’s toad.

Heather almost took it from him. She pulled her hands back, undetected, and placed them over her mouth. Everyone looked up at Professor Snape the second he stepped up in front of the board and held up the muddy liquid. Malfoy laughed.

“I will be demonstrating Mr. Potter’s potion.” He grabbed the toad by his legs and dunked his back into the liquid. “Done correctly – which I doubt it has – the marks from last week should disappear.”

Professor Snape pulled the squirming toad up to reveal a mossy texture now forming on its back. Heather sighed and looked over at Harry. His face had gone red and he was gripping the table.

“My my, Potter,” he said silkily. “I hope your Quidditch skills are better than your brewing ones. It would surprise us all if last game wasn’t a fluke.”

He returned the toad to Heather and walked back to his desk, ready to collect everyone else’s samples. Heather placed it back in its jar and turned in her and Hermione’s samples. When she returned, the toad was trying to bite at the tiny bumps growing out of the moss.

“I hope your potion hasn’t damaged him too much.”

Harry glared at her as he emptied the cauldron with a spell they’d learned. “If it dies, it’s HIS fault. Not mine.”

Heather sighed, not wanting to provoke him further. Hermione tried explaining where he’d gone wrong, but Harry just walked out on them, followed by Ron. As her and Hermione exited the class, she could spot several Gryffindors patting Harry on the back and saying they believed in him.

During their library study session Harry refused to talk to Heather. Rolling her eyes, she took his essay and started writing in his handwriting until she reached the required length. Hermione scolded her for it, but Harry did accept it as an apology.

After dinner Harry went straight to Gryffindor tower while Hermione and Ron walked Heather down to the dungeons. Before they reached the stairs, Hermione pulled them aside.

“I think we should practice that spell that Malfoy used on Neville to lock his legs, remember? Heather, you ask Malfoy for it and Ron and I will ask Neville. You might not be able to practice it, but we can.”

Heather agreed and let them go practice in secret. Malfoy was packing up his things when she entered the common room. He looked up at her and shook his head, laughing quietly.

“Hope your frog hasn’t croaked.”

She snorted, “It hasn’t. Hey, Draco? What was that really cool spell you used on Neville? I wanted to try it out on Harry next time he endangers my toad.”

Malfoy looked shock. “Locomotor Mortis. I suggest using it while he’s on the stairs. Be funnier that way.”

Heather thanked him and stepped into the girl dormitories. She repeated the spell in her head while she brushed her teeth and for a few minutes before bed. That night she dreamt of using it on Pansy on the stairs of the entrance hall.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	15. Hatched Trouble

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Harry’s quidditch match was starting soon. Heather spotted Malfoy and his friends making their way to sit behind Ron and Hermione and decided she’d better sit next to him. She didn’t want to be accused of choosing her friends over her house, even though she would.

She sat behind Neville and Hermione and between Malfoy – he was taunting Ron – and Goyle. She noticed Professor Snape had awarded Hufflepuff a penalty after a Bludger narrowly missed him.

“Longbottom, if you wanted to play for Gryffindor next year, I bet you’d make the team easily. See, I have a theory,” Malfoy grinned at Crabbe. “They only pick players the audience can pity. Potter has no parents, the Weasleys have no money, and Longbottom you’ve no brains!”

“Malfoy!” Heather hissed.

Neville turned around suddenly. “I’m worth more than you ever will be!”

Malfoy and his gang roared with laughter, causing Neville to turn back around. Heather crossed her arms and moved down between Hermione and Neville. Professor Snape had awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no apparent reason. She could see Ron’s shoulders tense up more.

“Hey, Longbottom. You’d be poorer than Weasley – as if it was possible – if brains were worth any gold.”

Ron gripped the railing so tight, his knuckles turned white. Hermione and Heather exchanged concerned looks and went back to paying attention to the game. Harry had stopped circling the pitch and was now diving head-first.

“Weasley, do you accept donations? Looks like Potter’s spotted some money!” Draco pushed Ron’s shoulder.

That was a big mistake. Ron turned around and lunged at Malfoy, pushing him down. Neville tried helping Ron as Crabbe and Goyle jumped into action. Heather was going to try pulling them apart when Hermione’s hand squeezed her arm tight.

Heather turned back around to watch as Harry aimed for Professor Snape. She moved her hands to her mouth, gasping, as Harry just missed him; Professor Snape had turned on his broom just in time.

“POTTER’S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!” The commentator yelled as the stands exploded with cheers and boos.

“Gryffindors are in the lead! He did it!” Hermione pulled Heather down the stands.

Heather in turn pulled Ron with her by his collar, pulling him out from under the pile of Slytherins. All the Gryffindors ran down to meet Harry as he held up the Snitch. Fred and George were waving their brooms in the air in triumph.

Heather noticed Professor Snape land behind the crowd. His lips were pulled into a tight line and he was glaring at Harry. She could tell he was obviously upset, though was it because Harry nearly knocked him over or because he couldn’t cheat Gryffindor out of their victory. He spat on the ground nastily, shook his hair back in place, and walked away.

The team was retreating into the locker rooms and Hermione had yelled over the crowd at Harry that they’d meet up later. They walked Ron down to the hospital wing to get his nose fixed. It didn’t stop bleeding until he took a yellow solution that smelled of wet cut moldy wood. He was lucky he couldn’t smell it.

It was dinner and the Gryffindors were still cheering and patting the Quidditch team members on the back; the Slytherins ate quieter than normal. Heather scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry, but he still hadn’t shown. It has been over an hour since she last saw him, Snitch in hand.

Heather decided to cut her dinner short and run up to Gryffindor tower. She knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. Everyone must be eating. She ran back down, peaked into the great hall to see Hermione and Ron still sitting alone.

“Is he still outside?” Heather pulled her robe on tighter as she walked down the front steps of the castle towards the pitch. As the sun went down and the wind blew her long hair back, she spotted something gliding towards the forbidden forest. Heather smacked her face with her palm, groaning very loudly.

“Gee, I wonder who that could be.” She started making her way down the path towards Hagrid’s hut. The sun had fully set now, and she could hardly see where she was stepping. She slid several times but caught her balance.

She squinted as she got closer. Hagrid’s hut was lit, and the light from the windows barely illuminated the edge of the forest. She heard leaves and branches rustle and she stepped out, ready to yell at Harry for worrying her.

It was Professor Snape! Heather quickly fell back behind a giant stump just as he exited the forest. He was wearing a hood over his head making him practically undetectable at night, except for the warm light reflecting off his nose and fingers as he walked.

Well, that explained why Harry had gone into the forbidden forest. Heather waited behind the stump, watching the shadowy figure make its way back up the castle steps. She was about to step back out when the figure turned suddenly before walking inside the castle.

Heather breathed out and stood finally. “Where is he?” She listened for several minutes before her anxiety started creeping up. What if he had caught Harry? What if he’d hurt Harry like predicted? Where was he!

Another rustling sounded and Heather ran towards it. She pulled back a branch and squealed as Professor Quirrell came into view. He jumped back as well and shrieked, clutching his turban. Heather apologized and stepped back, allowing him to pass.

“Sorry, sir! I was… ah… Looking for Hagrid’s dog!”

Quirrell’s eyes widened. “His d-d-dog?”

“Yeah, Fang.” Heather backed up and jerked her thumb towards the hut.

Quirrell breathed out and patted his chest, “Ah. Y-yes. Well, g-good luck.” He narrowed his eyes towards the hut but gave her a timid smile before walking back towards the castle.

Heather waved goodbye and stood there, trying to calm her breathing. Had Professor Snape and Quirrell both been in there together? Doing what? And where was –

“Psst!”

Heather turned, spotting Harry just behind a bush.

“What are you doing?” His whisper was more of an angry yell.

“Me? What are YOU doing!”

Harry glided out of the forest and stopped beside her. He looked up towards the castle and shook his head. “Hop on, we need to find Ron and Hermione.”

Heather got on the broom behind him and held on as he sped towards the broomshed. They closed the door and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. Harry ran inside, leaving the portrait door open.

Heather could hear Fred and George singing and begging for Harry to stay. Soon Harry exited, followed by Ron and Hermione. The three of them walked towards the nearest classroom and closed the door, checking first to make sure Peeves wasn’t in the room with them.

Harry explained to them exactly what happened in as much detail as he could remember. He went through the conversation with them while Hermione gasped and Ron groaned.

“We were right about the stone!”

“Why on earth were they meeting in the forbidden forest? Is it safe to go in? What’s in there?”

Harry gave Heather an incredulous look. “Can we focus?”

Ron groaned again, “Are you telling us that the stone is safe as long as Snape doesn’t scare the information out of QUIRRELL?” He threw his arms up in defeat, “Should we check it’s not gone already? I mean…”

“Is Quirrell’s part in this some spell that Snape would need to get passed? An obstacle like Fluffy?” Hermione scratched her head.

They put their heads together for another hour before Professor McGonagall caught them and warned them about the time. They got up and left the room. Heather said her goodnights and ran down to the dungeons and made it into the common room just in time.

Several weeks passed since Harry’s second quidditch match against Hufflepuff, things seemed to be normal. Or almost normal. Professor Snape had seemed to be in increasingly bad temperaments as time passed and Professor Quirrell looked to be wasting away.

Hermione had even started worrying with each day that went by – though not about the stone. She’d sat everyone down at a library table and started explaining her study routines to them. Heather was just as annoyed as Harry and Ron, though not for the same reasons.

“I don’t need you to tell me to study. I study every day.” Heather continued to argue with Hermione.

Ron and Harry took Heather’s lead and refused to plan out their schedules since it was too early for them to start worrying. Hermione glared at Heather even though she knew the boys wouldn’t have studied the ten weeks in advance. The dispute had ended, until transfigurations the next day when Professor McGonagall had suggested students start preparing for the exams.

“Humf,” was all Hermione said to them about that, which might as well have been an “I told you so”.

They had been studying in the library, Heather seated as far away from Hermione as possible, when she noticed Hagrid entering the library. She elbowed Ron, who looked up through a yawn.

“What are you doing here?” Ron kicked Harry to get his attention. He had been asleep on his potions textbook when Ron woke him.

“Was just coming by to – well, what are yeh guys doin’?” Hagrid kept his hands hidden behind his back. “Still looking for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?”

Ron leaned back in his chair. “Oh, we found him already. And we know it’s a stone and – “

“Well don’t go yellin’ ‘bout it!” Hagrid looked around, scanning the other tables and bookshelves nearby.

Harry gave Ron a look, before turning back to Hagrid, “So, what’s protecting the stone besides Fluffy – “

“Cryin’ out loud, Harry! Yeh want everyone knowin’ everything?” Hagrid glanced around again.

Ron shot Harry the same look he’d been given, “We need to know, Hagrid.”

Hagrid sighed, closing his eyes. “Alright. See me for tea tonight… Er, s’cuse me, I’ve got some business…” Hagrid backed up into a book section and left them.

After Hagrid left the library some hours later, Ron pulled Harry with him to look at the section he’d been in. They came back a minute later with worried expressions and a few books in hand.

“Hagrid was just looking at books about dragons,” Harry handed a few books to Hermione.

“These are all guides on how to identify and look after one…”

Heather looked at the books Ron was holding. They were all indeed on how to care for a baby dragon. They all looked through a few of the books and bombarded Ron with several questions. He answered them as best he could, with the very limited knowledge that his older brother Charlie had mentioned off-hand.

An hour later they were walking up the hut stairs and knocking on the door. All the windows were closed, and the curtains shut tight. Not even the usual glow of the fireplace peaked through. They were surprised when Hagrid’s voice sounded gruff from behind the door, asking who it was knocking at such an hour.

“It’s us, Hagrid,” Hermione yelled.

He opened the door and they were immediately met with hot dry air. It felt like walking into a room that contained the very essence of the desert. They settled as far away from the lit fireplace as possible and waited for Hagrid to join them.

“Well, out with it I suppose,” he said sitting down.

“Who else is guarding the stone?” Harry watched Hagrid’s expressions very carefully.

“Yeh know I can’t tell yeh that. None o’ yeh are supposed to know about Fluffy an’ yet somehow yeh do. Isn’t that enough?”

Heather was about to speak when Hermione held her arm out to stop her.

“Well, we just want to know who else Dumbledore would trust in guarding the stone besides you, Hagrid. We know you’d be the first one to know what’s happening around the castle and we know Dumbledore has full trust in you. We’d just like to know who else is involved.”

Heather was impressed in Hermione’s flattery techniques. She’ll have to take note of her tactics to use later and to make sure she could spot them if Hermione ever used them on her. It seemed to work, as Hagrid smiled and looked more relaxed.

“Oh, alright – but don’t tell no one! There’s eh… me, all the head of houses, Quirrell, and Dumbledore of course.”

“Wait! Snape is guarding it?” Ron looked to Harry quickly.

“But he’s trying to steal – “

Hagrid cut Harry off. “He’s protecting it! Not stealing it.”

Heather thought quietly about Professor Snape’s recent behavior. She supposed it would make sense that if he were protecting it, he wouldn’t want students snooping around. That could easily explain why he’d been tailing them whenever they were even near the third floor…

They weren’t supposed to know about Fluffy, the stone, whose guarding it, anything – and yet they did. But why would he try to hurt Harry during the Quidditch match or threaten Quirrell like that? AND WHY ON EARTH WAS IT SO HOT IN HERE?

Heather wiped sweat from her forehead and cut Harry off mid-sentence, “Can we please let some fresh air in here? I can’t think.”

Ron got up to open a window, but Hagrid put his hands up quickly getting everyone’s attention. “No no no! Er… I’d rather not,” he glanced at the fire quickly and twirled his thumbs anxiously.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks while Ron and Heather peaked over Hagrid’s large shoulder at the fire. There was an oval-ish rock steaming in the center of the fire. It looked yellowish orange inside the flames.

“Is that a dragon egg?” Ron looked at Hagrid anxiously, hoping it wasn’t at all anything close to a dragon’s egg.

“Looks like it,” Heather answered for Hagrid.

Hagrid stood up in front of the fire, wiping sweat from his brows, “Look…”

“How much did it cost? They’re incredibly expensive,” Ron explained to the group.

Hermione had her hands over her eyes, shaking her head. Harry tried imagining Hagrid caring for a dragon larger than the size of his little house. Although if Hagrid could care for Fluffy…

“Last night I won it over a few drinks in a game of cards. The stranger practically gave it to me, really. AN’,” Hagrid continued before Hermione could say anything. “An’ I’ve been doing lots of studyin’ bout them. Even found out it’s a Norwegian Ridgeback.” He smiled looking very proud.

Hermione and Heather tried to address the fact that he lived in a wooden hut but he went about turning the egg and stoking the fire, ignoring their reminders. They left his hut more worried than when they entered.

Several days later Hedwig delivered the most troubling letter: ‘Hatching Soon’… Another argument began between the four of them. Ron began the debate giving counter point after counter point between bites of sausage as Hermione pleaded with Heather and Harry to take her side.

“Yes! No… It would be so special, though! But class…” Heather couldn’t decide.

Ron was pleading for them to skip all their classes and go straight to Hagrid’s while Hermione was unyielding. Harry was leaning more on Ron’s side but was quick to hush them as Malfoy took a leisurely stroll by their table.

The argument continued all the way through the end of herbology, leading Hermione to give in and run down to Hagrid’s hut with them immediately after class was over. Professor Sprout had stopped Heather before she could make it out the door, concerned she didn’t have any questions that day. After assuring her she was fine and the class was still interesting to her, she dashed to catch up to them.

Heather slammed the door open and hastily stood behind everyone to watch as the dragon collapsed onto the table. It looked like a large soggy wallet, all folded up under its wings. When it stretched it looked more like a lizard had grown giant bat wings and stubby horns on its head.

It opened its bright orange eyes, like the fire it had been incubating in, and looked around at their faces. Hagrid moved his finger to gently rub its head, but it snapped at him with dozens of needle-like teeth. It made a deep coughing sound and smoke blew out its nostrils.

Heather shook Hermione’s arm as the baby dragon coughed again and sent tiny sparks flying onto the table. She urged her to try talking to Hagrid again. Hermione put an arm on his shoulder, drawing his attention.

“What did the books say about how fast they grew up?”

Hagrid opened his mouth but immediately closed it as he glanced behind their shoulders. His eyes grew wide and he jumped out of his chair, pushing past them to the open window. He turned around and pointed outside.

“Someone… a student was jus’ here looking in!”

Harry ran to the window and nodded, “Not just any student. Malfoy.”

That night, after their class, everyone had decided it’d be best for Heather to keep tabs on Malfoy and make sure he didn’t tell anyone. She agreed and headed down into the dungeons determined to stop Malfoy at all costs. She knew it was Hagrid’s own fault for having the egg, but she wasn’t going to let him get fired over it. Especially not because of Malfoy.

“Malfoy, let’s talk,” Heather crossed the common room and tugged him away from his friends all the way outside into the passage.

Malfoy pulled his arm away, amused. “I wonder what about, Potter.”

Heather looked around into the dimly lit stone corridor, “Malfoy, whatever you saw… You can’t tell anyone!”

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “And why not? I don’t think Dumbledore would very much appreciate his servant keeping an illegal dragon.” He leaned in with a broad grin, “If you helped me turn them in, Potter, we would earn our house more points.”

Heather sighed, “Isn’t there something we can agree on about this? So that you won’t tell on Hagrid?”

Malfoy put his hand to his chin and thought for several long moments. Heather crossed her arms and sighed impatiently.

“I guess we can come to an agreement,” Malfoy looked around before continuing. “See, Crabbe and Goyle are having trouble in some classes… they keep having to stay behind after class to do missed assignments.”

She gritted her teeth, “You want me to do their work for them?”

Malfoy shrugged, “Only if you don’t want me telling anyone.”

“Fine. But the second I find out you told… I’m stopping.”

Malfoy opened the door and stepped back inside, leaving Heather to her thoughts. As long as she kept this up, Hagrid’s dragon would remain secret… But she refused to do this for very long. Which means… that Dragon needs to go.

The next morning Heather went down to the library to research a necessary spell to fully pull off her mission. She found the book she needed and headed back to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy was just walking out of the boy’s dormitory, well-groomed as normal, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Heather got their attention and sat down at a desk. They took seats around her and waited for her to find the page she was looking for.

“Ok, I need you guys to write every letter of the alphabet upper and lower case on a spare piece of parchment. This spell will let me turn my writing into yours after I’ve finished writing.”

Malfoy took the book from her, “Good job, Potter.” He flipped the page and continued reading. Satisfied, he got Crabbe and Goyle to do as she had instructed.

After collecting their parchments and jotting down the spell to use later, she returned the book and headed to breakfast to explain to them the deal she’d made.

“The thing has GOT to go. I refuse to be doing their essays untill we graduate.”

Harry nodded, hating that his sister had to be working for Malfoy. “We’ll convince him. I promise.”

Heather was swamped the rest of the week. She spent all her free time doing the same assignments three times, varying them enough to go undetected. Although it was easier to do Crabbe and Goyle’s work than her own – due to the low bar they’d set for themselves – it was still very time consuming.

Harry told her they had been doing their hardest to convince Hagrid every day, but it was hard when he treated the dragon like his own child. Finally, Harry had given her the good news that he had agreed to give the dragon to Ron’s brother, Charlie.

Another week went by of mind-numbing torture for Heather when Ron ran into the library, tripping over his own feet to show her the letter they’d gotten last night. Heather took it and hugged Ron very tight, overjoyed that in a few days she’d be able to ditch all the extra work.

“Ron… you should get that looked at…” Heather noticed Ron’s reddened hand with several purpled puncture wounds.

“It’s fine. I think…” Ron poked at it and winced.

He left her to her work, saying he’d see her tomorrow morning. Despite the promise, as she entered the great hall the next morning, she noticed that Ron, Harry, nor Hermione were at breakfast. She could only assume they’d be in potions class later. Hopefully.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	16. After Hours

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather chanced a glance up at Professor Snape to see if he was still standing near her desk staring her down. He was. She sighed and started taking out her notes and quill, looking at the empty chairs at her table.

“Where are they…” she whispered.

“My question exactly, Miss Potter.”

Heather looked up at Professor Snape as the bells echoed through the halls. She looked to the door, hoping they’d come running in, so she didn’t have to come up with an excuse for them. The only person who came in just then was Malfoy, looking rather pleased.

“Malfoy, take your seat – quickly.” Professor Snape stepped away from Heather’s table and stood in front of the board.

He picked up the potions textbook and started his lecture. A word or phrase would write itself on the board occasionally. Heather knew this meant it was important information for the upcoming exams. She dipped her quill in ink and wrote down the sentence that had just appeared.

Professor Snape turned to face his desk, shuffling through several parchments. She watched as he picked up a pile of assignments to be handed back to them and looked through them. She was extra excited to be receiving her essay back; she hoped her extra effort she put into it a few days ago had earned her a perfect score.

She turned back to her notes and nearly jumped out of her seat. She held her mouth shut with her hand, trapping a stunned shriek. Hermione and Harry were back in their seats furiously copying all of Heather’s notes from the past twenty minutes of class.

Heather made several hand gestures at them trying to ask where on earth they’d been. Hermione held her hand up and clutched it to her heart, then ran her hands over her head flattening her hair. Harry nodded and put his palms together, opening them and separating his left hand from his right which stayed motionless in the air.

She had no idea what they were going on about. She took her notes back and was about to write out her questions when Professor Snape audibly inhaled sharply like a pricked balloon.

“Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! Explain yourselves at once. You’ve missed half an hour of my lecture and – “

“Sir, we’ve been here the whole time.” Harry kept eye contact with Snape.

Heather shut her eyes, unable to believe what just flew out of her brother’s mouth. What did he think he was trying to pull off?

“The whole time? You’ve been here since the beginning of class, Potter? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? Do you think me a fool!” Professor Snape strode up to their table and scowled menacingly at the three of them.

“What Harry means, sir, is we were here from the beginning of your lecture. We have the notes to prove it and – “

“Notes? Note’s you’ve copied from your friend here?” He snatched the notebooks from them and lined them up. “You haven’t even bothered to make it look like – “

“All our notes are from the same lecture, so wouldn’t all of our notes look the same?”

Professor Snape leaned down suddenly, his large nose a few inches from Harry’s. “Five points from Gryffindor then, for both of your tardiness – Class begins when the bells toll.” He pushed off the desk and walked back angrily; his cloak cutting through the air like a blade.

Heather breathed out and pressed her forehead down on the cold table. She was going to murder her brother. Harry kept trying to mouth the word ‘Sorry’, but she refused to look at him throughout the rest of class. She even refused to partner with Hermione and completed her potion alone, second to Malfoy.

Professor Snape loomed over their table as Hermione and Harry brewed, needing to check their notes several times. He snapped at every misstep they took and kept demanding they look at their notes and the board with the written instructions.

After class, the three of them rushed out the door as fast as they could before Professor Snape could say another word to them. On the way to Hagrid’s, Hermione and Harry explained why they had been missing all morning and about Draco taking Charlie’s letter.

“I TOLD Ron he should have gone to Madam Pomfrey!”

Hermione nodded and knocked on the door. They heard screeching, then the window opened. They stepped back to talk to Hagrid who was sticking his sweaty face and frizzy hair out to speak.

“Norbert’s a little excitable right now – OUCH – so it might be best yeh three stay out there.”

“Charlie’s going to have his friends pick him up tomorrow at midnight. We need to get him to the tallest tower.”

Hagrid’s eyes were brimming with tears. “I understand. I’ll have Norbert ready for yeh…” He pulled his head in and closed the window. They could hear his woeful cooing as they distanced themselves.

It was Saturday night and they were standing just outside Hagrid’s door in the dark waiting for him to bring Norbert out for them. The crate was slightly larger than the dragon itself, filled with dead rats and a ripped up stuffed bear.

They covered the cage with the cloak and slid under as well. Harry and Hermione took either side while Heather carried the back, making sure not to have Norbert’s tail slam into her fingers. They heaved it over the grassy lawn and up the entrance steps.

They paused, attempting Heather’s idea to use Wingardium Leviosa but Harry still hadn’t managed to get it to work right all the way and Hermione lifted it too high, agitating the now sleeping dragon. They picked the cage back up and hauled it through corridor after corridor, panting heavily.

As they reached the bottom of the tower they had all decided was the tallest, they set the cage down and recovered their breaths. Just then Heather noticed a bobbing glow in the distance. She hushed them up and they waited, watching as it got closer.

McGonagall was steering Malfoy through the passage with a furious look on her face. Their voices became audible as they came closer.

“Twenty points from Slytherin! Out after hours, waking me up for some nonsense!”

“But it’s true! Potter is coming with a dragon! He’s – “

“Detention, Malfoy! I shall talk to Professor Snape about your behavior at once.”

They turned the corner and disappeared. The second their footsteps became inaudible Hermione spun on one-foot demanding high fives from the each of them. Heather felt very conflicted. Malfoy was sort of right to tell on them to a teacher.

They picked up the cage again, thankful the dragon hadn’t made a sound, and rushed up the stairs to the very top. They pushed the door open and stepped out into the cold. Heather folded up the cloak and set it down.

Half an hour later Norbert was woken up by the laughs coming from the strangers on brooms. They introduced themselves and gave Norbert a glowing treat meant to put him back to sleep. They said it was easier to put the babies to sleep than the adults.

They watched as Charlie’s friends secured the cage between their brooms, getting more and more excited by the second that Norbert would soon be on his way, far away from them. Charlie’s friends kicked off and flew away, continuing their conversation they’d been having.

They hugged each other and skipped all the way down the stairs, laughing and smiling wide. Hermione and Harry were gushing about Malfoy’s detention to each other when Heather noticed Professor Snape’s face hovering in the air just at the bottom of the stairs.

She gasped loudly and pressed her hand to her mouth, frozen mid step. Hermione and Harry looked back at her as they continued the few steps.

“What – “ Harry bumped into something and fell backwards.

Hermione looked down at Harry and slowly trailed her eyes up the darkness to Professor Snape’s face, illuminated by the dim light of the moon glowing through a small window. She shrieked and jumped back in horror.

Professor Snape let go of his cloak and let it fall back into place around him. His narrowed eyes looking at each of them in turn. He pointed his long finger in a direction and they followed his silent order.

Professor Snape marched them all the way to Professor McGonagall’s office and gave the door three hard and heavy knocks. Professor McGonagall opened the door and looked ready to yell when she realized it was Professor Snape.

“I believe Malfoy was telling the truth,” he said icily.

Just as Heather thought things couldn’t get any worse, Filch comes running up to them, panting, dragging Neville by the wrist.

“Student – out – of,” he breathed in harshly, “ bed!”

“Hermione! Harry! I heard Malfoy planning to get you in trouble about some dragon – “ Neville noticed Snape standing by McGonagall and froze.

“Three Gryffindors out of bed, after hours – “

“Two up in the restricted Astronomy Tower,” Professor Snape reminded her.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, “Tricking Mr. Malfoy out of bed to get him in detention! And you Miss Potter. You realize you’ve cost your own house twenty points tonight for this little joke.”

Heather looked down and began to cry silently, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She let her hair fall to cover her face as Professor McGonagall kept yelling at her.

“I would have expected being a Slytherin as well that you’d treat your house mates better. And Miss Granger, of all people! Explain this at once.”

Hermione stood trembling, unable to open her mouth to respond.

“Of course, Longbottom had to overhear your story and believe it as well! This is absolutely disgraceful. Nothing gives any student any right to be wondering about the castle at night. It is one in the morning! Fifty points from each of you – As well as detentions.”

Hermione clasped her hands together in front of her face, “Professor! Please – “

“You can’t!”

“Mr. Potter! I’d advise you to stop telling me what I can’t do and quietly accept the punishments like your sister or I will be forced to take away more points from Gryffindor because of you.”

Professor Snape smiled at that. Harry shut his mouth instantly and made fists by his sides.

“Now. Mr. Filch, please escort the Gryffindors to their tower.” Professor McGonagall opened the door to her office, stepped in, and slammed it shut behind her.

Filch pushed Neville, Harry, and Hermione in the direction of their tower and disappeared from view. Neville’s sobs could be heard still, however.

“Follow me. Potter.”

Professor Snape lead Heather down to the dungeons and to the door to the Slytherin common room. She was about to open the door when he broke the silence.

“Not. So. Fast,” his voice was low.

Heather wiped tears from her face and turned around to face him. Before he could say anything, she chanced an apology. “I’m sorry for breaking school rules and being out after hours, sir. I didn’t mean to cost our house fifty points.” She sniffed.

“You intend to say you didn’t mean to get caught.”

He was right. If they hadn’t gotten in trouble, she would have slept as soundly as Norbert after Charlie’s friends fed him.

“Do not think I don’t find it suspicious that after feeding Malfoy some supposed fake story, you three were still – exactly – where he had said you’d be. Stop breaking the rules.”

Heather nodded and stood silently looking at the floor, waiting for him to continue. He didn’t and she took it as a cue to head inside.

She slowly crossed the room and headed into the girl’s dorms. When she got to her chamber, she noticed her trunk wide open and her belongings thrown around her bed. Her art book and herbology guide had been scribbled in, ruining almost all of the pages.

She reached inside her pillow and took out the potions guide, her tiny glass-like frog, and her little broken shell. Untouched. Whoever had trashed her area hadn’t realized she kept her most prized possessions inside the pillowcase. She was used to Dudley doing this exact same thing to her.

“Pansy,” she muttered, looking over at her sleeping dormmate. She wondered if the other girls had taken part as well. She got to work, packing everything away back in her trunk, and went to bed.

The next morning she got up early, deciding she couldn’t face Pansy and Malfoy just yet, and met Harry and Hermione outside Gryffindor Tower. They walked down to the entrance hall and noticed several Gryffindors and Slytherins looking at the giant hourglasses that held the gems representing their house points.

“I should sit with my house this morning… I think its best,” Heather walked away from them and made her way down towards Malfoy and Pansy at their table.

They glared at her as she walked up to them. Crabbe and Goyle even moved closer together so she couldn’t sit in front of Draco. She chose a spot diagonal him and next to Crabbe.

“You said you weren’t going to tell. And I know you told Pansy to ruin my things.”

Malfoy sneered at her, ignoring her comments. “Thanks to you, Potters, Slytherin is down seventy points – “

“Twenty being yours – “

“And now all the other years hate you and I.” Malfoy put his elbows on the table and pressed his hands to his face.

Heather sighed, “If you hadn’t tried to get Harry in trouble it would be just me everyone hated. If you had told me your plan, I would have advised you not to – “

“You think I take orders from you? Potter??” Draco looked disgusted.

Heather huffed and stood, walking out of the great hall and out the school entrance. She stomped down every step and kicked rocks all along the trail down to the green houses where Professor Sprout’s office was.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a large thin-leafed plant. Professor Sprout peaked her head out from behind the potted plant she was holding and welcomed her inside. Heather sat on the stool with the least amount of dirt and waited for her to come back.

Between Professor Snape’s office and Professor Sprouts – the only two offices she had been in – she found Professor Sprout’s to be her favorite. Although Professor Snape’s office called out to her Magpie tendencies of collecting interesting objects, she always felt she could breathe better in this little greenhouse type office.

Her anxiety was always lessened when she sat here asking Professor Sprout a million questions about plants and herbs and potions. It had surprised her how much she knew about potions, but she supposed she must be quite familiar with the subject seeing as they often went hand-in-hand. Just as potions required lots of plants and herbs, several of the plants in here required potions to keep them alive and healthy.

“What can I help you with, Miss Potter? Minerva did tell me about what happened last night.” Professor Sprout sat down between two plants with large drooping leaves.

Heather took out her art book and herbology guide, “Would you happen to know of any spells to be able to fix these…?”

Professor Sprout took them from her and inspected them. “Oh dear… What happened?”

“…Please don’t tell anyone…”

Professor Sprout looked concerned but nodded.

Heather sighed. She didn’t see the point in keeping it from her, “One of my dormmates, Pansy Parkinson, scribbled all over my books in ink after finding out I cost Slytherin fifty points.”

She pressed her lips together and shook her head, “I’ll fix them right up, as long as you promise me you will stop causing so much trouble for yourself.”

Heather nodded and was instructed to come by after exams to pick them. She left the greenhouses and met up with Harry and Hermione who had also had the same resolution as her. They agreed to stay out of trouble for the remainder of the year.

To Hermione’s delight, that meant they would spend all of their free time studying for the exams that were coming up. Although Neville, Hermione, and herself were getting ignored by their respective houses, Harry had it worse than all of them.

Ron tried cheering him up at first, but then joined them in the silent study times in the library. They focused all their energy in memorizing potions ingredient lists and instructions, practicing spells and charms, and getting historical dates as correct as possible.

Everything was going excellently until a week before exams, when Harry came rushing into the library to tell them what he’d just witnessed.

“Well, I don’t think this comes as a surprise. We all knew Snape would get it out of Quirrell eventually,” Ron went back to looking at his star chart.

“Snape still can’t get past Fluffy and Hagrid said only he and Dumbledore knew how,” Hermione tried reassuring Harry.

He turned to Heather, hoping she’d be on his side, but she only shrugged, refusing to take part in the conversation.

“You don’t think the information on how to get past three-headed dogs is in one of these books… Do you?” Ron stood up trying to read the section signs above the library bookshelves.

“Harry, go talk to Dumbledore – “

Heather cut Hermione off. “Yes! Yes. That’s what we should have done from the very beginning.” She continued jotting down notes, her quill pressed extra hard on the parchment.

“We don’t have any proof, though! And Snape’s got Quirrell terrified of telling anyone about all this or he would’ve. Hagrid doesn’t even believe us!”

Hermione was nodding, agreeing with Harry on every point. “Then maybe we should investigate a little further and – “

Harry’s expression turned dark suddenly. “No… We can’t hurt Gryffindor more than we already have. I won’t allow it.” He sat down and took out his astronomy notes.

Heather placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. They continued studying for their exams, each of them refusing to listen to any thoughts in their heads about the stone.

The next morning, Heather was still sitting with the Slytherins when Professor Snape came by their table. He handed Malfoy, Heather, and Pansy notes and walked to the high table for breakfast. They looked at each other and opened the folded notes.

“Detention with Filch! That squib’s in charge of my detention?” Malfoy crumpled the paper.

“Why do I have detention with Professor Snape?” Pansy stared at Heather wide-eyed and furious.

“I have detention with Professor Snape as well. I didn’t tell him what you did, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Heather rolled her eyes at Pansy.

“Then who else did, Potter!” She got up, crumpled the note like Draco had, and threw it at Heather as she turned to walk away.

The paper fell into her porridge, immediately becoming soggy and gross. Heather opened Pansy’s detention note and looked just as horrified as she had. Both she and Pansy had detention with Professor Snape at the same time. Eleven o’clock… tonight.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	17. Mystery Solved

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather walked down to Professor Snape’s office fifteen minutes before she was supposed to be there. She sat down outside his office against a wall and took out her charms book. She studied and took quick notes on the pages of the book until she heard footsteps approaching. Looking up she saw Pansy marching down the stairs towards her.

She stood over Heather and tapped her foot. “You’re lucky we weren’t stuck with Filch. I saw Draco and your stupid brother and his stupid friends heading out the castle.”

“To where??”

“The forbidden forest I suppose. Filch loves cruel punishments.”

Heather closed her book and stood, looking out towards the stairs, “But Dumbledore said it was dangerous for students…”

“I’m hoping your brother gets eaten along with that walking hairbrush disaster and – “

The door to Professor Snape’s office opened and the girls fell quiet. He walked past them towards the potions classroom, and they followed, elbowing each other for space.

They entered the potions room and saw multiple large green goo-filled jars on a table and a small barrel. Beside the barrel were two large buckets of light blue water. Pansy made a disgusted sound as they approached. Heather could see red fleshy sacks floating in the green goo.

“You will pull out the hogmoth cocooned eyes out of the goo, squeeze the eyeballs out, and fill this barrel with it. If your hands start to go numb, dip them in the water and get back to work.”

Professor Snape stood waiting for a moment, expecting questions. Heather was debating what to ask first when Pansy gagged and turned away.

“Professor – We can’t seriously be doing this!” Pansy gagged again.

“Does this look like an elaborate joke?” Professor Snape walked over to his desk and sat down. He lit several candles around his area and began pulling out assignments to grade. “I suggest you work together. Potter, you get the cocoons out of the jars. Parkinson… make sure to hurl AWAY from the eyes.”

Heather felt like she’d just swallowed a lemon. Just looking at the flesh balls in the goo made her want to spit the saliva in her mouth out.

Pansy gave a small whimper and sat at the stool next to the barrel. Heather sighed and knelt at a stool opposite Pansy. She rolled up her sleeve as high as she could and with her right hand only, began pulling out the goo covered sacks and placing them on the table for Pansy to squeeze the eyes out.

Pansy gagged every few minutes as the little eyes squeezed out of the sacks and dropped into the barrel. Heather decided she’d start by pulling the surface most sacks of each jar, only submerging up to her knuckles. After all the easy pullings were gone, she went through every jar again submerging only up to her wrist.

The longer she had the goo on her hand, the more numb it felt. She took a break and hopped down from the stool to dip her hand in the blue water – which turned a pale pink immediately upon contact – and felt the feeling in her hand return right away. She wondered what Harry was doing at this very moment. Was he doing something incredibly gross as well?

She didn’t think anyone was allowed to enter the forbidden forest, or that at least Professor Dumbledore would ever approve of it. She’d just thought horrible monsters lived in there ready to snatch any child away. The thought of Harry in trouble sent a chill down her spine and decided she couldn’t handle thinking about that.

Getting back to work, she sat on the table and let her whole arm submerge in the goo to reach the sacks that had sunk to the bottom, careful not to knock over any jar – Pansy wasn’t the only one gagging now. She pulled up several sacks at a time trying to speed up the horrible process.

Heather didn’t know how long they’d been at this. She kept taking breaks to submerge her arm in the buckets and even Pansy at one point had to dunk her fingers in. The small barrel was filling up slowly but surely and she wondered if Professor Snape had to do this himself ever and how often.

The quill scratching stopped and Heather looked over to see if perhaps that meant they would be leaving soon. He leaned back in his chair and glared, making her turn back and continue her task. Pansy started taking longer to get through the piles and Heather guessed she was hoping she would do less as Heather finished the goo part and might be forced to join her.

Heather tried slowing down as well, causing Pansy to slow down even more, and again Heather matched her speed. They looked at each other, eyes narrowed daring the other to slow further.

“Pick up the pace,” Professor Snape’s low voice broke the tension-filled silence.

They went back to work. Heather fished out the last sack and used her left hand to scrape as much of the goo as possible back into jars. She dipped her arm and hand in and scrubbed them. She looked around for something to dry off with and seeing there was nothing she used her robe.

“Professor! Heather’s not helping me with the eyes,” Pansy had her hand raised, smirking at Heather.

“That’s not what I assigned to her,” he turned to Heather, still scowling. “Potter. You may leave.”

Heather was quick to hide her smile as Pansy’s mouth dropped open. Heather composed her face fully and decided to approach his desk.

“Sir… I thought students couldn’t go into the forbidden forest.”

Professor Snape furrowed his brows, “They are – forbidden – to enter.” His voice was harsh, as if explaining something for the hundredth time.

“Then why would Filch – “

“Mr. Filch,” he said sternly.

“…sorry. Why would Mr. Filch take Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, and Neville out there then?”

Professor Snape thought for a moment, “Any punishment arrangement must go through the approval of the respective houses of the students. I was told Mr. Malfoy would be helping the gamekeeper with a task.”

“So… they aren’t in the forbidden forest? They’re with Hagrid?” Heather’s heart stopped racing and her anxiety drained form her quickly.

“If the task was in the forest the headmaster must have been notified beforehand.”

Heather’s anxiety rushed back in like crashing waves giving her a sudden panging headache. Harry was in a dangerous forest with monsters and Hagrid was with him. She supposed he’d be as safe as can be as long as he stayed near him.

“Thank you, sir.” Heather picked up her dirtied robe and walked out of the classroom to her common room.

She went to bed but couldn’t manage to sleep for what seemed like hours. Malfoy always mentioned names of monsters every now and then that lived in the forest and that had always been reason enough not to not even think about wandering in there. It had given her such a panic when she’d seen Harry entering it.

She heard Pansy walking in and closed her eyes, refusing to talk or look at her despite the noise she was making getting to bed. She obviously wanted to argue over the punishment she had to endure but Heather ignored her over dramatic sighs. Although it was true Heather never tattled on her to Professor Snape… She was sure Professor Sprout possibly had. She made a mental note not to trust any teacher’s word completely. She’d be lucky if things with Pansy didn’t get worse after this.

It was early morning when Heather left her common room. She stepped out and closed the door only to be pounced on by someone. She turned around, ready to push with all her might when she realized it was Harry.

He took her hand and ran, leading her up to an empty passage on the second floor. Heather yanked her hand back, looking at him concerned. He looked around several times before putting a finger up to his mouth.

“I’m already being quiet! What’s this about,” she hissed, annoyed at the level of anxiety he was putting her through.

“Last night – for detention – I saw Voldemort!”

Heather stared at him wide-eyed and confused. Had she heard him right? “How – “

“He’s drinking unicorn blood to stay alive! Snape doesn’t just want to get rich off the stone! He wants it for Voldemort – “

“Why on earth would Professor Snape want to help some crazy murderous DEAD wizard, Harry?” Heather knew her brother obsessed easily… but his hatred for Professor Snape was clouding his judgement.

“Ron and Hermione both think so too!” He ran his hands through his hair in desperation, “She thinks with Dumbledore here he won’t hurt us though.”

Heather snorted, “You think he’s here to finish killing us? Do you think not killing babies damaged his reputation?”

Harry crossed his arms and frowned, “I’m being serious. Why do you think Snape’s helping him? He hates us so of course he wants us dead! That’s why he’s helping Voldemort.”

“Harry,” Heather put her hand on his shoulder, “I was thinking he hated us too, what with cursing your broom and being really mean to us. But yesterday I talked to him and he seemed concerned – or at least surprised – that you had been sent into the forest. AND he was nice enough to answer my questions even during detention.”

“Because he doesn’t want me finding out his secret! He knows we know about the dog bite! Why would he be trying to get passed Fluffy if he was supposed to protect the stone?”

Harry had Heather stumped there… She had no explanation for why he would be trying to get close to the stone. She nodded and folded her arms. Harry breathed out relieved and led her down to the great hall to join Ron and Hermione.

The conversation with Harry was the last she heard of Voldemort or Professor Snape among them. As the days went by, Harry seemed more anxious, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of what he saw that night or if it was because of the exams.

As summer was approaching, the classrooms were hot and stuffy. On exam days, it was worse. Everyone gave off such intense body heat as they thought hard during the written exams. Even sitting next to Neville during Heather’s charms exams was torture.

She was sure she still did well on all her exams so far, unlike Hermione, who seemed to think she had forgotten important information even though she wrote more than anyone else. Heather knew her studying had paid off and would be excited to show off her high grades to Hermione once they received their final marks.

The practical exams, on the other hand, were a different story. Hermione was more confident she had received perfect marks unlike Heather, who knew she could have practiced more. She only hoped Professor McGonagall hadn’t noticed the stray whisker on her burnished mahogany snuffbox.

It was Friday, and the last exams of term. Heather, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all separated and placed beside different partners. Professor Snape was explaining how he would grade the tests and then began handing out parchments and quills – both charmed against cheating.

For the written exam all they had to do was write out the ingredient list and short descriptions of those ingredients of the Forgetfulness potion they had been learning for the last several weeks. The irony of it was the fact that the ingredient list had twenty-three ingredients with completely different description but close to identical sounding names. It was by far the hardest potion they had learned all year.

Heather could make out Neville’s silent sobs while he counted on his fingers. She wondered how Ron and Harry were fairing. She had offered them her poem she had come up with while trying to memorize all the ingredients for class, but they declined saying they didn’t want to crowd their brain with dumb poems. She wished she could pull a Hermione on them now and “humf” at them.

She was the first to finish, raising her hand and getting approval to begin the practical. She was to write out the instructions out first before beginning the brewing process. Soon more people began the practical part and Professor Snape had to move around the room, intensely observing everyone.

Heather mentally groaned when she noticed Harry looking up at Professor Snape every time he approached his table. Why did he have to challenge him at every moment?

“Uhh!”

Heather turned to look at Neville who had just cried out. His cauldron was steaming thick black smoke and popping. He was about to drop in the wrong ingredient in his attempt to fix it when Heather reached out and held his wrist, saving the class from another explosion.

Professor Snape cleared his cauldron and led him out, scolding him and his inability to remember anything. Several Gryffindors scowled at Professor Snape but he ignored them and continued breathing down everyone’s necks.

After she called over Professor Snape and he jotted down her score she left the classroom, looking back at Harry and Ron’s anguished faces.

She waited outside in the dim passage and was surprised when Ron and Harry exited before Hermione. They had said they’d done their best and shrugged, not caring too much on exactly how well they thought they’d done.

Finally, Hermione exited, smiling widely, and suggested they go to the library. Ron refused and said he needed fresh air, so they walked down to the lake and picked out a tree to watch Fred and George and their friend play with the giant tentacles that emerged out of the lake.

“How do we all think we did? I think I could have added a bit more – “

“Hermione! I don’t want to think about any of our exams until next week when the teachers tell us exactly how we did.” Ron settled lower under the tree, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the trunk.

The wind blew refreshing cool air as the sun bore down on them through the little gaps in the leaves of the tree. Heather smiled, feeling both Hermione and Ron’s excitements. She was happy she felt she did well but also just as joyful that she could take a nice break to relax.

“It won’t stop!” Harry stood up, pacing and rubbing his forehead.

“Harry, PLEASE go see Madam Pomfrey. It’s been going on long enough.”

“What has?” Heather stood to remove Harry’s hand from his forehead and inspect his scar. It looked normal.

“It’s like a warning… warning me about something dangerous!” Harry continued pacing, biting down on his fingers as he thought.

“We would notice if someone had taken the stone, Harry. Hagrid would tell us. And like Hermione said, if Dumbledore is here, no one is taking the stone… Besides, Snape almost got his leg bit off last time he tried getting past Fluffy. He’d be stupid to try again – more than he is already I mean,” Ron laughed at his own joke and closed his eyes again.

Heather tried giving Harry a reassuring smile as he mulled over Ron’s words. He seemed to calm down as she led him back to the base of the tree. They sat quietly for several minutes before he jumped up again, looking ill and pale faced.

“Let’s go to Hagrid’s!” He started running towards the hut in the distance.

Everyone looked at each other and followed after him. Hermione tried getting answers from him but all he did was mumble about Hagrid’s dragon egg. Ron yawned as he hurried to catch up to everyone.

Harry ran up to Hagrid, who was reclined on a lawn chair outside his hut enjoying the sun. Hagrid looked up as Harry stopped to catch his breath. Everyone else finally caught up and did the same thing.

“Need drinks? Yeh guys look exhausted,” Hagrid was about to get up when Harry put his hand up to stop him.

“In… a… hurry. Hagrid! What did the stranger look like! The one who gave you Norbert!”

Hagrid looked as confused as Heather felt. He thought for a few seconds before shrugging, unable to come up with a description. Harry must have looked increasingly desperate because Hagrid tried to come up with a more satisfying answer.

“He was in a hooded cloak an’ never took it off,” he noticed Harry looking worried now and continued. “Which is normal at the Hog’s Head. Not the safest of pubs though, jus’ a warning.”

“Hagrid, do you remember if you talked about Hogwarts at all?”

Heather smacked her forehead, finally realizing what he was getting at. “Hagrid how easily did they give you that egg?”

Hagrid frowned, “Yes, we talked abou’ Hogwarts for a while… an’ I won it, so not that easily…”

“I think,” Hermione cut in, kind of understanding where the conversation was going, “what Heather means is, did he ask you questions before he bet it?”

“Well he asked me what sort of animals I cared for – I told him I was the groundskeeper an’ that I handled most the creatures here – an’ I told him if I could handle Fluffy I could handle a dragon,” he laughed.

“Did he ask how you could handle Fluffy?” Harry stared at him intensely, holding his breath.

“O’course. Anyone’d be curious! I told him jus’ play o’ bit o’ music an’ he’s fast asleep.”

Everyone nodded at each other for several seconds before Hagrid froze and realized what he’d done. He opened his mouth to say something suddenly, but everyone bolted as fast as possible towards the castle.

“That was Snape in the cloak! He knows how to get past Fluffy,” Harry huffed out.

“We need to tell Dumbledore!” Hermione stopped everyone just inside the entrance hall, “but we don’t know where his office is!”

“I’m sure Fred and George would know,” Ron looked back out towards the lake where his brothers were now struggling against the tentacles. “They MUST have been sent to see him at least once – “

“Inside after exams? Have you not seen how nice the weather is?” Professor McGonagall came up to them, hands on her hips.

Hermione stepped forward, wiping sweat from her forehead, “We want to see Professor Dumbledore.”

Professor McGonagall looked at them all with narrowed eyes. “Why?”

“It’s important!” Harry looked to Heather and Ron for backup, but they stayed silent.

Professor McGonagall seemed irritated, “He’s flown off to the Ministry ten minutes ago. I’m sorry Mr. Potter but you’ve just missed him – “

“He left?” Harry looked aghast. “No! He shouldn’t have!”

“Mr. Potter, I’m very sorry to be the one to inform you but as shocking as it might be, other people live very important lives.”

Harry sighed heavily. He wasn’t going to give up. “Someone’s going to steal Nicolas Flamel’s stone! And he’s been trying to since the start of last term!”

Professor McGonagall’s mouth dropped open as she clutched her chest in shock. She stammered, trying to ask how on earth they knew about the stone.

Heather took the chance to speak before they were all shut up for good. “Is there any way you could let him know?”

Professor McGonagall shook her head angrily, “He will be back tomorrow. And we will be discussing this with him, don’t you worry!”

Somehow Heather knew they wouldn’t be discussing the possible theft and instead would be having a stern talking to for sticking their noses where they shouldn’t be. She stormed off and left them tired and distressed.

Harry turned to them, whispering, “Snape’s going to take it tonight! I know it. Dumbledore gone is just what he was waiting for.”

Hermione was about to speak when Ron hushed everyone up quickly. Professor Snape had been walking towards them and was a few feet away. He stood in front of them, looking down at their faces.

“Afternoon… children,” he said flatly. He held his hands behind his back and considered them suspiciously. “Everyone else seems to be enjoying the nice day outside… except for the four of you.”

“We just – “ Harry was cut off.

“Not trying to lose more house points, were you? Potter? Gryffindor can’t afford to lose anymore to your foolishness.”

Harry huffed air out of his nostrils in anger and turned to lead them out.

“Potter,” he called after them. “Unless you wish to be expelled – and please do let me know so I can see to it PERSONALLY – Do NOT go strutting about the castle at night.” He glared back at Harry just as hard, “Good. Day.” He swept off to the staffroom, his cloak drifting elegantly behind him.

Once outside again, Harry sat them down and told them of his plan. He instructed Heather and Hermione to wait for Snape and follow him as soon as he left the staffroom. They both agreed and stood by the door.

After half an hour, the door opened. Professor Snape let it close behind him and took a step before backtracking and turning to them. He waited patiently for one of them to speak but both Heather and Hermione’s mouths refused to work.

“Is there something… you need?” He studied them as they looked to each other.

“Er – “

“I n – wanted to talk to Professor Flitwick… About a question. On the exam… See I was thinking back to – “

Professor Snape opened the door and walked back inside. A few minutes later he came out with Professor Flitwick at his heels. Professor Snape left as Hermione made up whatever problem she had to Professor Flitwick. Heather left them to follow him from afar.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and listened for Professor Snape to close his office door. He did and she ran the rest of the way down, kneeling in the darkness of a passageway with a clear view of his door.

After an hour it opened and she stood, watching him close the door behind him and head up the stairs. There were other students heading in his direction and she realized everyone was heading to dinner.

She stood up straight and left her hiding spot. During dinner she kept watch of him, and it was only after that Harry had informed her the plan had been canceled. He asked if he’d done anything suspicious, but he hadn’t. Harry let her know of the new plan and asked if she wanted to participate still.

“I know the last thing you want to do is get expelled… But there won’t be a school to come back to if he succeeds. Or he could get rid of us if he comes back and then there won’t be any more anything…”

Heather nodded, “I know. I’ll… I’ll do it. If we don’t do it, he could come back and kill us… and if we do, we could die… either way the better option is doing it.”

Harry smiled and told her he’d knock on the Slytherin door like last time for her. She agreed and they each went to their common rooms to prepare. Heather sat on a chair and studied up on charms and spells they could use.

“Have the exams made you mental, Potter?”

Heather looked up to see Malfoy staring at her. She laughed, “Some people just enjoy learning, Malfoy.” She hoped she was coming off casual enough.

He shook his head with disgust. “You Potters are so strange. And don’t think you did better than me on the potions exams just because you finished first. You weren’t in the room, but Professor Snape complimented my brewing skills.”

Heather nodded, fake impressed. “Then I better start studying for next year.”

Malfoy scoffed and sat at the couch, talking to Crabbe and Goyle. After several hours, students started heading to bed. Heather was the last one left in the room. She went to put away her textbooks and tucked her wand up her sweater sleeve. She stood by the door, waiting for Harry’s knocks like last time and ready to face whatever dangers were in store for them.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	18. Passed Fluffy

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Heather looked at the time on an old antique clock nearby. Harry was running late… had he been caught? She sighed and pressed her ear to the door for several minutes. She was debating what to do now when she heard the knocks.

She opened the door and quickly stepped out, letting Harry drape the cloak over her. They all hunched down - they were afraid their shoes would be visible – and made their way through the dungeon. Heather questioned why they’d been late, but Harry just shushed her.

They crept along the castles like roaches. Every noise they heard made them jump and press themselves to the walls. Even the wind had them trembling with fear it was a teacher. They made their way up to the third floor and found the door, though it was ajar.

“Snape,” Harry muttered, his suspicions all but confirmed.

“But his office door was left open. He usually closes it when he leaves his office…” Heather felt Harry shake his head under the cloak. She wasn’t sure why she was still arguing against him at this point. Harry had solid arguments, but it was something about Professor Snape that had her doubting her own brother.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside, sliding out of the cloak. Soon they were all inside staring at the three large heads fast asleep. Heather folded the cloak very shakily and set it down. Ron’s description of the dog didn’t do it justice. It was much, MUCH, larger.

“Look! It’s a harp that’s playing,” Ron pointed.

Heather crept closer, noticing the trapdoor wasn’t too badly blocked by the sleeping dog. She motioned for them to step closer and they did. Ron pulled up the trap door and held it open for them. They peered into the dark square hole and looked at each other.

Harry pointed at himself and then back at the hole, he leaned to whisper something in Ron’s ear, he nodded, and then lowered himself through. He hung by his fingers for a few seconds before dropping.

Heather put her hands to her mouth and leaned in, trying to hear anything. For a few seconds there was silence… and then Harry’s distant voice telling them to jump. Ron went next, then Hermione. Heather breathed out and lowered herself down and dangled. She closed her eyes tight and forced herself to let go.

She almost screamed the second she didn’t feel something under her feet, but before she could open her mouth, after falling some distance, she landed on something that felt like a trampoline. Except on her last small bounce, she felt herself get clung onto by cold rubbery tentacles. Harry and Ron noticed too.

“Oh no! Its wrapping around us!” Heather looked around and noticed Hermione had gotten out of the plant mesh first. “How did you do it?”

“I – I got out fast!”

“What is this thing!” Ron started struggling faster.

Hermione stood quiet for a minute as the rest struggled to not to be turned into a plant cocoon. She gasped suddenly, realizing what it was.

“It’s Devil’s Snare! Devil’s Snare!”

Heather gasped, “Stop struggling! The more we struggled the faster the plant will strangle us!”

“How do we kill it,” Harry’s yell was muffled slightly.

“Shush! Let me think!” Hermione pressed her forehead to the wall.

They became as quiet as they could to let her think.

“…it… ‘it likes the dark and damp’… Oh I can’t remember how the rest goes!”

“You don’t need to remember the rest! It hates the dark and damp so – “ Heather was cut off.

“Light a fire!” Harry could hardly be heard.

“With what? All that’s here are plant parts!”

Ron managed to free his mouth, “USE YOUR BLOODY WAND!”

“Oh!” Hermione sent a blue fire into the center of the plant.

The plant immediately loosened its grip on them and started retreating into itself slowly. They pulled themselves out and stood, panting and patting themselves down. Harry sighed out, relieved and chuckled slightly.

“Nice thinking, Hermione,” Harry patted her shoulder.

“Merlin’s beard, Hermione. Remember you’re a Witch faster next time. We almost became plant food.” Ron shook his head and headed onward.

They trotted on for several minutes, carefully walking around puddles and holding onto each other for leverage as the passageway sloped down. As they walked, they could hear something in the distance. Heather held her breath and tried to make out what that noise could be.

The clinking and rustling got louder as they neared a bright light. They entered a chamber with a high ceiling and lights hung all around the wall. The clinking and rustling were dozens of keys with wings fluttering about the chamber.

“Look,” Heather pointed, “that door there.”

They all looked at the large wooden door on the other side of the room. Harry ran to it first, covering his face and neck, but the keys paid no attention to him. Ron shrugged and walked after him. Hermione and Heather followed cautiously.

Harry tried opening the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Ron joined him and together heaved as hard as they could.

“Alright… so we need to get one of these keys?” Hermione walked to the center of the room, looking up at the flock. “Which one though!”

Heather looked to Ron, “What’s the lock look like? Have you seen any doors with locks like that?”

“Er… the hole is big… and it looks like those old-fashioned type doors. The keys normally match the handles – So look for a large silver key!”

Hermione went to the corner of the room and picked up an old beaten broomstick. She handed it to Harry and stepped back. Harry mounted the broom and kicked off, he zoomed around for a minute before calling down to them.

“I see the key! Its wing is damaged already… I might need help catching it though.”

Ron and Hermione picked up brooms and kicked off as well, doing as Harry instructed. Within seconds Harry had the key pined to the wall. Heather grabbed the key from Harry and shoved it into the lock. She turned the key and a loud clicking sound echoed through the chamber.

Harry looked for everyone’s nods to go on before pushing the door open. The door slid heavily on the stone and thumped against the wall. The chamber lit up suddenly as they stepped inside. The floor was a giant wizard chessboard and the large statues were the pieces.

“Woah,” Ron pointed to the back of the room, “Another door. We have to make it across there while playing!”

Ron explained the rules to them again, making sure they all knew the game well, and positioned them as certain pieces. As soon as they were in position, one of the white chessmen moved forward, beginning the game.

Ron commanded the black chessmen to move, taking out white chessmen as he helped them make their way down the board. After a long while, nearly all their pieces had been destroyed by the opposing team and nearly all of the opposing team’s pieces had been destroyed by them.

Ron was thinking for several minutes, not saying anything but looking around at them very intensely from the horse he had mounted as the black knight. Heather was growing concerned seeing as there weren’t many black pieces left.

“Ron?”

“You guys won’t like this… but it’s the only way.”

Harry looked concerned, “What do you mean…”

“After I’ve made my move, Harry you checkmate the king in front of you. Then we win and you can continue forward.”

“Wait,” Heather looked at their options, “You have to let yourself be taken! What if you get hurt!”

“No, Ron! No!” Hermione was about move when Ron stopped her.

“Don’t move! This is the only way. Harry you NEED to stop Snape, alright?”

Harry nodded, “Alright.”

Ron tapped the horse and pointed at the white queen. The horse walked forward and the queen smacked Ron off. He fell to the ground and lay motionless. The queen grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the board.

Hermione started sobbing, but Harry just closed his eyes. Heather reminded Harry what to do and he nodded, walking down three squares. The white king took off his crown and fell backwards, crumbling.

“We won…” Harry walked towards the door, not looking back.

“Wait! He’s breathing, look his chest is rising. He just got knocked out,” Heather hugged Hermione. “Let’s get this over with.”

They opened the door and immediately started gagging. The smell was awful, like a giant pile of rotting eggs had surrounded them. They opened the door all the way and saw a giant brown troll knocked out in the corner of the room.

They covered their noses and ran to the other side of the room and flung the door open, closing it quickly. Just as soon as the door closed, purple flames engulfed it causing them to jump back in alarm. A noise behind them made them turn, and they realized they were trapped. Black flames had surrounded the next door as well.

They walked forward to the table in the middle of the room with seven odd shaped bottles placed in a line. A small piece of parchment lay in front of the line of bottles. Hermione picked it up and read it out loud.

Heather and Hermione smiled at each other.

“A puzzle!”

“A logic puzzle! That’s smart,” Heather took the parchment and reread it.

Harry backed up and let Heather and Hermione work on the answers. After a few minutes deliberating they picked up one bottle each. Hermione handed Harry a tiny bottle.

“This one will get you through the next room. And… well you can see that its only enough for one person.”

Harry took it, “And that one?”

“This one will let us go back. It’s enough for the both of us to go back and I think we can leave enough for you when you come back through.”

Harry nodded. He looked down at the small bottle and uncorked it. Heather pulled him in for a hug; Hermione joined in as well.

“If you don’t want to do it, Harry, I will. It could be Voldemort in there as well and…”

“No, it has to be me. I’ve faced him before,” Harry noticed her frown and continued quickly, “Even if it was as a baby! At least we know I can survive against him.”

Heather stared him down and sighed, reluctant to let him go. He walked up to the black flames. Hermione and Heather stepped towards the purple. They faced each other, drinks in their hands.

“You first…”

Hermione drank first and shivered, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Heather smiled at Harry before drinking as well. It tasted like dirty ice and went down her throat slowly. Her blood felt slower and colder. She coughed and stuck her tongue out as well.

“I’ll leave this here for you Harry,” Heather coughed, placing the bottle down on the ground.

“Thanks. Go through before it stops working!”

Hermione held Heather’s hand and they both pulled the door open and walked through the purple flames, unharmed. The potion wore off instantly. They covered their noses and ran back out the other door toward Ron.

“We’ll use the brooms to get back up!” Heather took her wand out and tried using Wingardium Leviosa on Ron.

Hermione joined and together they lifted him out of the room and into the key room. Heather got on a broom and kicked off, waiting for Hermione, and again they lifted him up off the ground and in midair.

They flew carefully back to the Devil’s Snare, and just as they hovered over it, Ron screamed. Hermione gasped and accidently stopped her concentration on keeping him flying. Heather couldn’t suspend him on her own and let him drop down onto the plant.

“Not again!” Ron held his arms out and Heather and Hermione dashed down to help him.

Ron held onto their brooms and was lifted just as the plant began to stir. They flew up and took turns getting through the trap door. Heather was relieved to see that the harp was still playing and Fluffy was fast asleep.

“What happened to Harry?” Ron whispered as they exited the room with the giant sleeping dog.

“He went through alone.”

Hermione started running, “We need to send Dumbledore an owl! We need to get him back from London to help Harry!”

They ran all the way to the entrance room ready to bust through the giant doors when they opened by themselves and a tall figure rushed in. The three of them stopped and began exclaiming at once about Harry.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and started up the stairs at quickly. They watched him run out of sight before sighing and wiping their foreheads. Ron sat down suddenly, holding his head.

“Ron – You… Should – get… Looked at!” Heather’s lungs stung from all the cold air she had forced into her lungs as they ran. She suddenly had a very good reason to practice running properly if this type of thing became a yearly ordeal.

“Good idea… Do you think he’ll be ok?”

Hermione coughed, clearing her throat. “Of course… I believe in him. He was able to solve all this. Of course, he can defeat Voldemort – Sorry Ron I forgot – or Snape… And besides Dumbledore got here quicker than we could have dreamed of!”

Heather nodded, hoping desperately that Hermione was right, and helped Ron up. As they headed to the hospital wing Heather had the sudden urge to burst out in tears. If she wasn’t already helping Ron stand, she would have collapsed.

She felt like all the bravery had drained from her body and now all that remained was the feeling of doom and unrealized emotional pain. If she didn’t have Harry… she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.

Hermione was about to pull the hospital wing door open when once again, the doors opened for them. They stepped back and froze as Professor Snape stepped out into the corridor. He didn’t notice them they were so still and silent.

He took a step forward out of the chamber and jumped as their shocked screams filled the air. He clutched his heart and turned to look at them, wand pointed in their direction. They all had their hands over their mouths.

“What on – !”

Heather slid her wand out and clutched it tight. “H-have you been here all n-night,” her voice betrayed her, trembling.

“Have I been?? – WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!” Professor Snape stepped forward, visibly fuming. His teeth were bared and his face quite red as he stepped out from under the torchlight.

Ron was about to pull his wand on him when Madam Pomfrey came running out looking around wildly until she saw them.

“My word! What is going on here?”

Before Professor Snape could open his mouth to shout, Hermione stepped forward. “Madam Pomfrey! Ron got hurt earlier. He got hit really hard on the head and fell several feet! Please take a look at him. Professor Dumbledore knows we’re out of bed.”

Madam Pomfrey took Ron’s arm immediately and ushered him inside. Hermione followed, holding his shoulder and looking back at Heather who backed into the room, keeping her eyes on Professor Snape.

He stood taller and followed them in, glaring at Heather and Hermione as Ron settled into a bed. After Madam Pomfrey left to collect some potions, Professor Snape came closer, folding his arms over his chest.

“Care to explain – “

The doors burst open and everyone turned immediately. Harry was being levitated in by Professor Dumbledore. Heather ran to him as Dumbledore set him down on a bed.

“Severus, get Poppy.”

Professor Snape nodded, looking Harry over, before leaving to find where Madam Pomfrey had gone to collect the potions for Ron.

“Is he – “ Heather grabbed one of Harry’s hands.

“I believe I got there just in time…” Professor Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Heather’s shoulder as she started crying.

Harry had dirt all over his face and dust on his clothes. Parts were torn around his shirt and there were green plant stains on his pants. He was breathing like he did in his sleep, but no matter how hard Heather squeezed his hand he did not wake.

Madam Pomfrey asked Professor Snape to give Ron a potion for his headache and got to work immediately on Harry. Professor Dumbledore led her back to Ron’s bed, telling her Harry was in good hands. After Professor Snape took back the emptied bottle from Ron, Dumbledore asked him to talk, and they left.

Harry’s bed was across the isle from Ron’s, so the three of them watched, anxiously, as Madam Pomfrey performed spell after spell. After many minutes, Ron fell into a deep sleep, unable to stay awake after taking the potion he’d been given.

Professor Snape walked back in and ordered them out. Hermione tried protesting but was quickly shut up by his harsh stare. They left Ron and with one last look at Harry, they headed out. Professor Snape walked Hermione back to her house and then led Heather down to hers.

Heather hid her tears and sobs as they walked down to the Slytherin house entrance. She wiped her tears when they stopped.

“Is Harry going to be ok?”

Professor Snape didn’t look at her. “Yes,” his voice was the quietest it’s been all year.

Heather looked down at the ground and nodded. She whispered the password and entered. She looked at the clock before heading to bed. She didn’t even bother to change or brush her teeth. She closed her eyes and had the worst sleep she’d ever had.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	19. Long Wait

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Heather! You look awful!”

Heather sat up suddenly as Pansy’s cries rang out through her ears. Pansy sat on the edge of Heather’s bed, stifling a laugh. She pulled out a leaf from Heather’s messy hair and threw it down. Her other dormmates were looking over at her too.

“Not today, Pansy.” Heather threw over the covers and took out her extra uniform from her trunk. The Devil’s Snare had ripped a few holes and left green stains in her usual one. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was dirt smeared over her nose and when she shook her hair, dust floated from her.

After a much-needed bath, she got dressed and headed for the hospital wing. On her way there she met Hermione and Ron, who were walking towards her.

“We’ve just left. We can’t go in to see him,” Hermione stopped in front of Heather.

“I saw him before Madam Pomfrey kicked me out. He’s asleep but he looks MUCH better.” Ron led them down to the great hall for breakfast.

They sat at the Gryffindor table, barely able to get anything down their throats after last night. Heather looked up at the High table and noticed Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape on either side of Professor Dumbledore. The three of them were busy talking, not taking more than one bite every five minutes.

“Did Snape escape the room before Dumbledore got there?”

Hermione’s question snapped Heather back. She looked at Ron who was shaking his head.

“Sneaky.”

“I think he looked kinda surprised to see us… and Harry,” Heather bit into a muffin.

“Yeah. Surprised to see we survived,” Ron had found his appetite and started stuffing his mouth. “Bet that was a real shock. Did you see how high he jumped when he saw us?”

Heather laughed, “You mean when we shrieked and almost gave him a heart attack?”

“Yeah! He probably thought he was seeing our actual ghosts!” Ron poked Hermione, trying to make her laugh with them.

Hermione sighed heavily, “If he fought Harry… How can he be so calm about Harry surviving? Do you think he’s planning on finishing the job?”

Ron stopped eating and looked up at the high table. “Why can’t we catch a break!” He stood suddenly and stormed out the great hall.

Hermione and Heather finished their muffins and left. Ron was waiting by the stairs, pacing the bottom step. He turned to them as they approached, ready to reveal his plan.

“Let’s follow him.”

Heather and Hermione groaned.

“What? It’s the only way to know for sure!”

Hermione looked at Heather, “Ron has a point… I guess. We should maybe either stand guard outside the hospital wing or go with Ron’s plan.”

“Let’s guard first,” Heather led them to the hospital wing.

They sat down with their wands next to them and talked for an hour before Madam Pomfrey walked out and noticed them. She ordered them to leave, telling Heather she’d call her down when Harry woke up.

She refused to listen to their excuses, and so they left to the staffroom. Now forced to follow Ron’s plan, Heather knocked on the door. A professor she didn’t recognize answered and she asked to speak to Professor Snape but was told he wasn’t in there.

“Then he must be in his office.”

Heather couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d usually go and agreed with Ron. They headed down to the dungeons and stood outside the office door. It was closed, which normally meant he was out.

“Knock and – “

“You knock this time,” Heather was emotionally exhausted and tired of talking.

Hermione gave a “humf” at Heather’s tone and knocked on the door. Ron and Heather ran to a dark corridor and peeked around the corner at Hermione. Their wands up and ready in case Hermione needed back up.

Hermione turned to walk back when Professor Snape opened the door. Heather couldn’t hear what was being said but he looked very agitated. His eyes seemed darker than normal under the dim dungeon lights. He closed the door and Hermione walked back.

“He wouldn’t even let me ask my test question!”

Ron smacked his face, “That wasn’t the point, Hermione!”

“But I DID have one,” She sat next to Heather and put her hand on her arm to comfort her.

They sat there all day. Occasionally they’d talk between tired or sad moods and quieted down when one of them would nap for a few minutes. None of them had gotten any sleep and were barely alert enough to notice when Professor Snape left his office.

They woke up Ron but by the time they’d reached the stairs, dozens of students were also heading in the same direction. They followed him to the great hall for dinner and stayed as long as he did. When he left, they met back up and headed back down to their corridor.

They sat there for several more hours, watching his office door before calling it a night and parting ways. Heather ignored Pansy and Draco, changed into her pajamas, and went straight to bed. She thought she should ask Fred and George if there were any short cuts to the hospital wing from the third floor. She closed her eyes and managed to sleep only a tiny bit better than the night before.

The next morning Heather got dressed early and ran down to the hospital wing. She tried opening the doors, but they were locked. She used the spell she learned from Hermione and tried unlocking them but still the doors wouldn’t open.

This time she was the one to run into Hermione and Ron as they went to check on Harry. They said Madam Pomfrey yelled at them last time they knocked so they decided not to try again and walked down to the great hall with her.

They sat down for breakfast when Fred and George joined them.

“Morning ladies,” they chorused.

Ron frowned at them and focused on his sausages.

“Harry skipped practice yesterday.”

Hermione covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head, “Oh no! I forgot to tell your captain!”

Heather’s heart skipped a beat as she realized why they were asking. “Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw today!”

Fred and George smiled.

“Indeed, Slytherin. Hoping the points so far were final?”

“If we win then Slytherin – “

“We need to see your captain right now!” Hermione stood up.

“Alright, alright.” Fred and George stood up and led the way across the great hall and out the entrance.

They walked over to the Quidditch pitch where their captain was talking to Madam Hooch. As soon as they stepped onto the pitch, the captain ran to them and got on his knees in front of them.

“McGonagall’s told me! Tell me he’s woken up!”

“Wood, what are you on about?” Fred and George looked them over. One of them started counting them and paused. “Er, aren’t there normally four heads here?”

Hermione sighed, “He hasn’t woken up. He’s still in the hospital wing. Ron saw him yesterday and he looks better though!”

Fred and George turned to Ron, “What’s happened to Harry?”

Ron was going to answer but Heather shook her head, “Professor Dumbledore or Harry should say because they know more…”

“So, he’ll miss this match? Oh Merlin!” Wood stood up and walked back over to Madam Hooch, looking very worried.

“Did he get in trouble?”

“Prank gone wrong?”

“Remember that one time, George?”

George laughed, “Yeah, we were out for days!”

“Heather, we should just tell them. They’ll make up something worse and then the whole school will know the wrong thing.”

Fred and George gasped and looked hurt. They continued gasping at each other and turning to Ron who just rolled his eyes at them.

“We tried stopping Voldemort – “ Fred and George actually gasped this time. Heather continued, more aware of her words, “…from getting a stone that would make him rich and immortal… and well… that’s why he’s in the hospital wing.”

“Merlin!” George looked at all of them, “The four of you faced him?”

“No,” Ron kicked at a rock, “I got knocked out at the third room – “

“Ron you helped us continue!” Hermione turned to the twins, “Harry wouldn’t have been able to face him if it wasn’t for Ron.”

Ron’s ears turned pink and he looked away. Fred and George laughed and patted his shoulder several times. They congratulated him and told him how awesome that was.

Fred turned to Heather, “Don’t worry, we know what’ll cheer your brother up when he wakes.”

“Fred, we should get started now to give it to him tonight after the match!”

They walked off the pitch and headed towards the castle talking very excitedly, leaving the three of them behind. Heather felt like crying again and started walking away from the pitch with Ron and Hermione whispering behind her.

“Heather let’s go down to Hagrid’s for some tea,” Hermione grabbed Heather’s elbow and led them down to Hagrid’s hut.

They knocked on the door and waited, Fang started barking. After a few loud barks, Hagrid opened the door, his face was puffy and red and his cheeks were wet. He’d been quiet and as soon as he saw Heather, he pulled her into a very tight hug.

“Oh! It’s all my fault! If I’d stayed quiet an’ kept my mouth shut – “

Hermione interjected quickly, not wanting to let the mood fall any lower than it was. “Hagrid it’s all right! He’s ok! He’s just resting.”

Hagrid put Heather down and wiped his eyes. Heather patted his arm and hugged Fang as he led them inside. He pushed several tissues off the table and started boiling water. Ron and Hermione sat Heather down between them. She put her head down on the table, waiting for the tea.

Hagrid asked them questions the entire time and they answered as many as they could. No one had yet told them what happened in the last room. Heather assumed Professor Dumbledore might not even know, or he would have told them.

The bright blue sky was now slowly turning orange and Hagrid reminded everyone of the match They got up and headed back to the Quidditch pitch and found seats in the Gryffindor section. The commentator announced the teams as they headed out of the lockers and mounted their brooms.

Madam Hooch opened the small chest, blew the whistle and threw the Quaffle up. Gryffindor was first to take it and score, earning lots of cheers. After that first point, however, the game turned sour for Wood’s team.

No sooner had Ravenclaw scored eighty points to Gryffindor’s twenty that the snitch was spotted. Many of the Gryffindors were yelling and directing the diving player. Wood tried blocking as many shots as possible, but the Keepers weren’t in high enough spirits to earn more points.

Heather didn’t know who was replacing Harry as the Seeker, but they were incredibly slow and all but gave the Snitch to the Ravenclaw Seeker. The game was over in under an hour and every house but Gryffindor cheered.

These last few days seemed the worst so far in terms of spirit around the school. Since Harry, Hermione, and Neville had lost their house all those points, the Gryffindors have been tense. And now the added worry of Harry had Heather feeling like the atmosphere was suffocating her.

The three of them trudged back to the castle and sat in the courtyard as the warm air turned cold and the orange-pink sky darkened. They said goodnight and decided to just meet outside the hospital wing the tomorrow.

The next day was the same with the three of them following Professor Snape around – although he didn’t leave his office – and attempted to check up on Harry. Their moods didn’t lighten until the next day when Professor Dumbledore came to find them after dinner and told them that they could go in to see him.

Upon hearing the news, the three of them started running as fast as they could down to see him. Their feet slapped the stone, echoing throughout the halls. They dodged student after student, yelling back “sorry!” as they made their way to the hospital wing doors and knocked.

The three of them banged on the door until a very irritated looking Madam Pomfrey opened it. She looked them over, furrowing her brows at the beads of perspiration dropping from their foreheads. She sighed and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

“Mr. Potter needs to rest now. He’s already had a visitor and – “

“Please! I want to see my brother. Please, Madam Pomfrey?”

She pursed her lips and shook her head, “Tomorrow morning.”

She turned to open the door, but as soon as it was ajar, Heather shouted in for Harry to hear. Ron and Hermione joined in, yelling for him to feel better and to try the sweets they’d gotten him. Madam Pomfrey shushed them and closed the door.

Heather put her ear up to the door and could hear Harry talking to Madam Pomfrey. The three of them heard her footsteps coming back and gathered outside the door. She opened it and sighed, allowing them to enter.

They hurried over to the bed where Harry lay propped up by several pillows. Heather was pleased to see he did indeed look much better. In fact, he seemed quite annoyed that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t letting him out of bed at all.

“Oh Harry!” Hermione clasped her hands together, “We were so worried! Even Dumbledore looked – “

“We may have let slip what happened to my brothers… and they may have told all the Gryffindors – which is why you have all this candy – sorry…” Ron shrugged, taking a seat by the bed.

“Harry. Tell us what happened. We don’t know anything about what happened,” Heather sat on the bed and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

Harry began telling them about how it was Quirrell who was behind everything. Him and Voldemort and about why they wanted the stone. He tried including every detail he could remember and everything Dumbledore had explained.

Heather was shocked to learn how strong of a protection they had on them because of their parent’s sacrifice. Her heart ached for a moment, but she quickly shook her head, mentally shaking the feelings from her mind. She also found it curious that their father had saved Professor Snape once. What kind of grudge had they had for their father to save his life only for Professor Snape to still hate him, years after their father’s death?

“And Heather! The cloak was Dad’s. He left it to Dumbledore.”

“Wait, go back to the stone part… did you say it’s gone?” Ron chewed on some red colored candy very intensely, “So what about Flamel then! Doesn’t he need it to live?”

Harry shrugged, “I guess they were just ok with Dumbledore destroying it.”

Hermione was thinking, her finger on her chin and foot tapping on the ground. “I can’t believe Dumbledore meant for you to do all this! You could have been hurt!” She turned to Heather, who nodded in definite agreement.

Harry took some candy from Ron, “We were going to try anyways. At least he helped us out quite a bit, don’t you think?”

Ron shook his head, “He’s mad…” He looked over at Madam Pomfrey who was walking towards them and hurriedly continued. “Harry, be sure to be at the feast tomorrow! Though Dumbledore will be announcing Slytherin as the winner. Ravenclaw smothered us without you. The exciting part will be the food, so make sure you go.”

Harry agreed and called out goodbyes as Madam Pomfrey shooed them out of the room. They were forced out into the hall and had the door closed on them immediately and locked.

“I guess those fifteen minutes with him were better than nothing,” Heather sighed and started walking back with them. She felt lighter and happier, seeing Harry alright and pretty much normal. She could tell he was tired, but it seemed like the same kind of tired when Ron had fallen asleep on one of those beds.

Heather decided she wanted to sleep early, feeling like she needed to catch up on a week’s worth of sleep from all the worrying. She said goodnight and headed down to the dungeons, feeling the nice chilled air do its best to wake her up from her sleepy haze.

When she entered the common room, several Slytherins were talking excitedly about the feast and winning the house cup again for the seventh year in a row. Several people turned their heads to her when they spotted her.

Ever since that rumor spread, she’d had more eyes on her than when it was revealed she was Harry’s twin. When the other houses looked at her, she felt their gazes were happy overall, but when the Slytherins looked at her… she felt their gaze was cold, or jealous even.

“Heather! Come sit with us!” Pansy moved a giant cushion down next to her.

Since Fred and George started the rumors of what happened, Pansy and Draco had taken a special interest in her. More than normal, at least. Draco seemed impressed by her supposed magical skills and Pansy was quick to include herself as Heather’s close friend.

Heather sat down, hoping whatever conversation they were going to have would be quick. “Hey… My brother is awake. He’ll be at the feast.”

“Will he?” Draco grinned, “I hope he likes the color green and silver.”

“And snakes,” Crabbe added.

“So, does he remember what happened,” Draco looked at her intensely.

“No,” she lied. “He’s only woken up today… But we know that he did defeat Voldemort – “ several people jumped back at the name. “We were told by Dumbledore.”

Draco nodded and leaned back. He grinned again, “Broken the news to Potter that his team’s useless without him?”

Heather forced a laugh, “Yeah. We did win the House Cup fairly, though. Even if we did lose Slytherin seventy points.”

Draco quickly put a finger to his mouth and looked around, “Potter, let’s keep our mouths shut.” He stood up followed by his friends and walked over to some older students, striking up a conversation effortlessly.

Heather used the opportunity to slip away unnoticed. She changed and went to bed, finding it incredibly easy to drift off to sleep, now that she had seen Harry awake and talking and would see him tomorrow.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


	20. Leaving Hogwarts

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

She slept the whole night and for most of the day as well, skipping breakfast and lunch. She did wake up several times, but the lack of stress-less sleep felt so good she stayed in bed just reading. She even let her toad out to hop around supervised.

Nearing dinner, she took a bath and put her hair up – something she hadn’t done all year – and headed out to find Ron and Hermione. She walked up to Gryffindor Tower and knocked several times until a tall Gryffindor student answered. They fetched Ron and Hermione and the three of them walked down to the courtyard.

Several of the trees around them were bare, hardly working as good shade. Hermione thought it would be fun to guess what scores they would get on their exams by conducting several quizzes. Ron was so happy after yesterday that he went along with it and Hermione didn’t even care that his answers weren’t serious.

They headed into the great hall and split up. Heather sat with Draco and Pansy and looked around for any signs of Harry, but it seemed he hadn’t arrived yet. She looked up at the incredible decorations that hung all over the hall. There were giant green banners hanging from the ceiling with a silver snake in the center.

Although she hadn’t done anything to help out, she still felt pride at being a part of the house that came in first. Malfoy spewed some facts about Slytherins that Heather didn’t quite care to pay attention to while Pansy showed off her matching emerald earrings.

Heather had started to pull out her book when she heard the room go quiet. She looked up and tried to catch a glimpse at the great hall doors, but people were standing and leaning over each other, blocking her view. The chatter started up again and Heather had to stand on her toes just to spot Harry as he made his way down the Gryffindor table towards Ron and Hermione.

Heather tried getting his attention, but he kept his head down. Professor Dumbledore entered then, quieting the room almost completely. He smiled at everyone and made his way to his seat at the center of the high table.

Professor Dumbledore pulled his chair out but stayed standing, to address the students. “What an interesting year. I’m quite positive we all share that same thought,” he smiled. “Before we begin the End-Of-Year feast, allow me to say only several handfuls of words.”

Heather liked how well he could keep everyone’s attention. She was starving and yet his amusing bumbling voice kept her wanting to listen to everything he had to say. His humor was strange, and he did indeed seem ‘mad’, as Ron liked to say, but she could tell his words carried an air of importance about them.

“I see that it is time again to award the House Cup. Now… So far, the points are as follows: Gryffindor is in fourth place, with three-hundred and twelve points… Hufflepuff has taken third place, with three-hundred and fifty-two points. Second place is Ravenclaw with four-hundred and twenty-six points. And Slytherin – “

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause. Heather joined in, smiling and clapping to help make noise. Draco rose out of his seat with other older students.

“With – with four-hundred and seventy-two points. Taking the first-place lead so far – “

Draco started banging his goblet on the table as the Slytherins continued. It wasn’t until the headmaster continued his next sentence that all the Slytherins quieted down completely.

“However, there are yet points that need to be awarded. Thank you… Due to the recent events that have taken place here, I must award fifty points to Gryffindor thanks to Mr. Ronald Weasley – ”

The Gryffindor table burst out with cheers and applauds. Heather could see the twins switching seats to congratulate Ron. Even Percy was standing and shouting.

“… for an amazing high-stakes game of wizards chess that I’m sure we all wish we could have spectated. Next, we have fifty points to Gryffindor thanks to Miss Hermione Granger – “

Again, the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and shouts. Professor Dumbledore put his hands up to quiet everyone.

“… For her use of logic and knowledge. Sixty points to Gryffindor for Mr. Harry Potter, not nearly enough to represent the courage and bravery that was demonstrated.”

The Gryffindors lost all restraint and stood up, clapping for their unexpected rise to second place, pushing Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff down. Draco scoffed and crossed his arms, clearly upset at the turn of events.

“Mr. Neville Longbottom!”

The great hall was dead silent. Everyone at the Gryffindor table sat and turned to look at Neville who was growing redder by the second.

“Thanks to you, I award Gryffindor ten points – “

Heather covered her ears as the students lost it. They were banging cups and plates, utensils, their fists, anything that could make noise. They were now at first place, beating Slytherin with those ten points.

“For true bravery when standing up to not only enemies, but friends. It is often hard to know when to do the right thing, and infinitely harder when up against those that are close. Now… the last set of points I wish to award… is for Miss Heather Potter.”

Draco turned to Heather suddenly as he realized she was their last hope to remain on top.

“For showing immense support to those who need it. Fifty points for Slytherin. Thank you.”

All of the Gryffindors turned to look at the Slytherins as they jumped up into the air, cheering for their final place as winners of the House Cup. Several people leaned over and patted Heather on the shoulder, congratulating her. Draco was sticking his tongue out at Harry and Ron who were glaring at him and hopefully not her.

The banners had turned from green to red to back to green. Up at the High table all the teachers were clapping except for Professor Snape. He was looking at Professor McGonagall with a smile as she rolled her eyes and gave him limp claps.

Heather felt like her soul wanted to burst out of her chest and soar from wall to wall with joy and happiness. Although she knew she hadn’t really contributed to the points due to getting fifty removed… but it felt amazing that so many people DID consider her a contributor.

The food that night had never tasted better. Even Harry, after taking his attention off a gloating Malfoy, gave her a small thumbs up. She smiled proudly and gave him one back.

Heather had the best sleep of her life last night. Harry was safe, Slytherin won the House Cup, and she was back in everyone’s good graces. Even Pansy couldn’t bring herself to give her a back-handed compliment.

She sat up in bed and noticed her herbology guide and artbook were on her nightstand next to her toad. She flipped through them both and didn’t notice a drop of unwanted ink on any page. And Professor Sprout had left her a note on the last page of the artbook, saying she should keep studying hard and that she was impressed by her documentation of the plants.

Heather got dressed and skipped all the way to breakfast, feeling like balloons were tied to her back. When she reached the great hall, she pulled herself together, not wanting to rub it in her friend’s faces.

She sat down next to Harry and began taking pancakes and several strawberries, listening to Hermione quiz Harry. She hoped the answers Harry was giving were not the ones he’d actually put down on his exams.

“Alright, I’m ready to guess at what scores you all got,” Hermione flattened the parchment she had been using to track answers and held it up.

“There is no need for that, Miss Granger. Your results are here.” Professor McGonagall handed Ron and Harry their cards.

Before Hermione could say a word, they had opened them up and looked at their reports. Hermione received hers and huffed, rolling her eyes and opening the card up. She smiled and began jotting some things down on her parchment.

Heather looked around and spotted Professor Snape handing out cards to the Slytherins. She stood and walked over to him.

“Good morning, Professor.”

Professor Snape looked down at her, looking displeased. “Your card,” he held it out for her and crossed his arms when she took it. “Just – so you are aware… Those points you ‘earned’ us are the very same you took away.”

Heather nodded, “I know, sir.” She didn’t know why he was being so harsh. At least she earned them back.

“Next time. So, there is no need to get them back – don’t lose them.” He turned his back on her and continued down the table.

“Yes, sir.” Heather walked back and sat down.

“Well, can I at least guess yours?”

“Nope,” Heather opened up her card and frowned. She had passed all her classes, and all had good marks… but she knew Hermione got better grades. “Hermione let me see yours.”

They exchanged cards. Heather saw immediately that overall Hermione probably had the best grades of all the first years, but not the best grades in potions.

“So, we tied in herbology and I scored higher in potions!”

“Humf! Still not perfect, however. I’m sure no one received perfect marks from Snape. And I still received perfect marks on – “

Heather stood up, “Wait here. I needa check something.”

Hermione closed her mouth as Heather stood and left their table and headed over to the Slytherin one. Draco was laughing at Crabbe and Goyle’s cards when she sat down in front of him. He stopped laughing and eyed her suspiciously.

Heather returned the look and slid his card towards her and opened it. She sighed and pressed her head to the table. “Perfect marks in potions? How!”

Draco started laughing, “Try again next year, Potter. But don’t get your hopes ups. You know Malfoys never lose?” He took back his card and stoop up, laughing as he exited the great hall.

Heather informed Hermione and they both complained to each other all the way down to the lake. Professor McGonagall handed out notes from the Ministry of Magic informing them that the use of magic outside of school grounds was prohibited.

They got in their row boats and sailed across the lake, hugged Hagrid goodbye and promised to write back to any letters he sent them. They walked down to the platform to board the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment.

As the train left the station, and the large Hogwarts castle began to seem smaller and smaller in the distance, Heather felt a lonely kind of sadness. She’d felt it last night too, while packing her trunk after the feast, thinking about how it would be months until she got to come back.

Despite all the stress of homework, tests, exams, and even the stone… it felt like home. She hadn’t known what home felt like before, never having considered Privet Drive to be anything but a prison for her and her brother.

Now, as scenery they passed became greener and changed into the landscapes she’d admired on her first Hogwarts Express ride, she was certain that she belonged in the magical world of wizards. She belonged with magic. She didn’t belong to any muggle town or in the muggle world at all. She was Heather Potter. A witch. And she would make sure to be Heather Potter, the GREATEST Witch.

“Look! Our trunks are all up here… did anyone notice that?” Ron stood up and dug his wand out of his trunk.

“How did they know we’d sit here, though?” Harry looked to Hermione for answers, but she shrugged and sat back.

“Want to see if I can turn Scabbers a different color?”

“Yes!” Heather sat up delighted.

They watched Ron repeat the silly spell he’d attempted before and laughed when nothing happened. Ron shrugged and put his wand and his rat away. When the candy cart came by, Harry and Heather bought as much candy as possible. They split it and stuffed half away in their trunks for over the summer like she’d suggested.

The rest of the time on the train was spent sharing chocolates and talking. Ron had offered to invite the three of them over for the summer and Harry and Heather accepted immediately. Hermione said she’d have to ask her parents but that she’d love to as well.

They changed out of their wizard robes and school uniforms and got their trunks down ready to leave as soon as the train stopped. The doors all opened at once and all the students got off onto Platform nine and three-quarters.

An old looking wizard stood by the barrier, letting students through in small numbers. It took over half an hour to get through and onto the muggle side of the platform. As students found their parents, several called out to say goodbye to Harry. Heather looked at Harry annoyed but he couldn’t be bothered with her attitude anymore.

“No one’s saying ‘bye’ to us,” Ron joked.

They all laughed and walked towards a red-haired lady and her daughter. Ron’s mother still looked as kind as when they’d first met her, and her daughter looked a bit taller.

“Look! It’s Harry Potter!” The small girl pointed at Harry, almost poking his face as they approached.

Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter for pointing and asked to be introduced to Hermione. After a brief exchange of words, Hermione left when she spotted her parents who were still looking around. Harry and Heather stayed talking to the Weasleys until their Uncle trotted over to them and interrupted their conversation.

“Let’s leave, now.” Uncle Vernon turned and walked back to his wife and son. The Dursleys were standing far away from the crowd, looking around at all the people dressed in somewhat weird clothing styles.

“Was that your uncle?” Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem too happy with the short interaction.

“Yeah… well send us an owl then, Ron,” Harry turned to leave, pushing the cart slowly.

Heather hugged Ron goodbye and waved at Mrs. Weasley and her daughter. Uncle Vernon led them out and threw their trunks into the car. They sat in the back with Duddley and looked out the back window as they left the train station.

Heather knew this summer would be the worst one yet if they had to be stuck with the Dursleys and no magic. Hogwarts already felt like a dream she’d just woken up from… though she had a few ideas that did not involve the use of her wand.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
